Living in Time
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Stuck with immortal, Kagome has a different task to go through, but she doesn't know it. Going around the feudal era, she helps humans, demons and half demons alike until her task shows itself. But when she gets in tangled with Sesshomaru.
1. Story telling

Living in Time

A/N- Again, with a new story. Please enjoy this story. I will be using some Japanese words from Inuyasha; other words that you won't recognize, they will be mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all, only this idea that I got from reading Quite Whispers story called Living through Time but my idea will be different then hers, as you can tell with the first chapter. And she did check over my work, and gave the okay. To write and post it up.

Summary: Stuck with immortal, Kagome has a different task to go through, but she doesn't know it. Going around the feudal era, she helps humans, demons and half demons alike until her task shows itself, but when she gets in tangled with Sesshomaru. Can Kagome still complete her task?

Chapter One: Story telling

"Totosai" a long black haired female with light blue hakama and a shirt come up the hill to see his house and workshop. Walking through the heat of the area, she quickly made it to the door.

"Totosai!" she yelled into the cave mouth while rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, waving her hand at her face from the heat.

Footsteps from the inside and were coming her way. She saw a figure turning the corner and stopped.

"Oh Kagome my dear, how are you?" Totosai asked as he scratched his head.

"Fine, I need you to make a sword of me, maybe some daggers too." Kagome smiled at him, as she walked in and gave him a very small hug. Then she took step back and looked him over, he had aged a bit but still wore the same outfit.

"For what? Kagome, where is Inuyasha and the rest?" Totosai asked, while he walked to the side of her and looked out to seeing nothing, no half breed yelling at him to be quick, no slap sounds from the monk or yelling of the demon slayer and no more kit trying to play with his tools.

'Fine, I was going to tell you after all Totosai it has been a long time," Kagome said while she looked at him and noticed he was trying to look for her friends.

Totosai just stood there for a few seconds before looking at Kagome for her to explain.

"Well, let's go sit first, I have been walking for just little over a week to get here," Kagome stated to him.

"Okay, follow me," Totosai said, as he walked, into the work room where a large rock and seat was.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Kagome said as they both took a seat. Totosai lit the candles around them, giving the room a glow.

"Well, where is Inuyasha?" Totosai asked looking at Kagome.

"I might need to catch you up on what has been going on for the last two years since we last saw you," Kagome said.

"It's been that long since you saw me?" Totosai cried out, his eyes widening at Kagome words.

"Yes it has been two years, Totosai," Kagome smiled.

Totosai opened then closed his mouth and nodded his head in Kagome's direction to begins her tale.

"It begins with the final battle with Naraku." Kagome Responded.

…..

"_Kazu no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled out. While the sun was shining brightly on the battle field with a few clouds coming in, seeing some villagers racing away from the battle field riding on some horses. _

_It has been over three years since I had come to the feudal era, I have met some great friends and adopted a kit named Shippo. This will be the final battle with Naraku to get the jewel from him. The jewel that I had broke at the beginning of my trip here. _

"_Fox fire," Shippo called out as he stood in front of his mother as he stood at her waist now. While his fox fire burned demons that got too close to them._

"_Hiraikotsu!" Sango said as she threw a boomerang towards some demons coming towards the back side. _

"_Kazaana!" Miroku screamed out as he opened his left hand and demons where sucked into his hand. _

_Sesshomaru flew to the right side and killed demon after demon with his new sword and his re-grown arm._

_Blood gathered in the battle field, as demons were killed by the groups that were fighting against Naraku. While Naraku stood behind the demons that he had summoned to fight with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's group. He smirked at the sight, in front of him. _

_I grabbed some arrows, and notched them into my bow. I have gotten much better and can shoot two arrows at a time now. Releasing the arrows they flew with my reiki within them purifying demons to the sides where I stood with my friends. _

"_Bakuryuha" Inuyasha called the out as the word echoed out, killing many demons. I grabbed some more arrows, releasing them at a group of demons. I was on my last arrow._

_When the demons attacked me, they swarmed all over biting into my flesh in different places, I heard my name being called by my friends. I called forth my reiki into my hands and took a few demons out, when I felt myself falling. My body was in agony, I felt a strong arm suddenly wrap around my waist and a very soft item placed around my upper back near my neck. _

_It was Lord Sesshomaru who had caught me, I was shocked, soon I felt my feet touch the ground, but before I could heal myself, Lord Sesshomaru used his tongue to get the most injured parts of my body. I felt his tongue on my upper arms, and lower legs near my knees he took his time healing me. _

"_Miko, you can heal the rest," Sesshomaru said as he let go of my waist. _

_I nodded and healed the others wounds that I had from the demons, I smiled at him, while he took out a sword from his side. He thrust the sword at me. _

"_Sesshomaru?" I .questioned_

"_You need to fight still, use it." He said as he disappeared from sight. _

_I summoned my reiki into the sword, as I started to defensively attack the demons around me; slowly I didn't notice moving closer to Naraku at all._

"_Miko, you think you can kill me," He hissed out at me. _

"_I might not be able to kill you but I can try," I yelled, as I charged him. _

_Swinging my sword, at him with proficiency and swiftness, Purifying him bit by bit, until I heard "Dragon strike" I looked over to see a dragon of light blue light coming fast at us. _

_I turned away from Naraku and raced away from him, suddenly I was grabbed from behind; I recognized the arm, jumping back to safety with me. I watched his attack ripping through Naraku's body. _

"_Miko," he voice sounded at my back, leaving a chill down my back. I nodded as we landed and I moved away from Sesshomaru and summoned my reiki though the sword that Sesshomaru lent me. I heard a whisper of words mixing together. _

_Shouting "Mystic Purifying blades." I heard" Kazu no Kizu, with Hiraikotsu_

_And finally I saw the large jewel that Naraku was holding fly up into the air. I saw it fall to the ground while "Kazaana," was finally heard from Miroku. _

_Finally Naraku was finally gone for real this time. I breathed in the fresh air, while I walked over to where the jewel was. I picked it up before turning to the group that was closing in on me. _

"_Kagome!" Sango shouted as she hugged me. _

"_Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, I'm glad you guys are okay." I said to them, and then turned to see Koga and his wolf tribe. _

"_So my women you ready to go?" Koga asked me. _

_I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head too. "Koga, no," _

_I turned to see Sesshomaru walking away from us, to his group that had flew in on the dragon that Rin named. I walked over to them, and started to talk" Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for helping us, here is the sword you leaned me." _

_I gave the sword back to Sesshomaru and walked back to my friends with the jewel within my possession. Not caring that Sesshomaru and his group had disappeared from sight. I thought about a wish long ago, Naraku or his minors would come back to life…but that would be a taint on the jewel still. _

"_Pure hearted Miko that wish wouldn't be self, but it would be a pure wish, your wish to help your friends isn't a tainted wish, "soft gently voice called out. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

_Suddenly a light came forward and burned brightly, their stood four people. Two females and two males all wearing robes of ancient times. _

"_We are the Shikon No Tama four souls," they all said together, while my friends and I stood silent with shock. _

"_So what are you doing here?" I heard Miroku asked them. _

"_We are here to grant wishes, but some of the wishes are impossible to act on. As to the time that Miko Kagome has been here, and we can grant one wish to each person, unless the wish is impossible," They replied. _

"_As to Kagome's wish to help her friends instead of her needs, the wish will remain pure and will disappear from this world." They all said. _

"_You monk will go first, but remember the wish is only good as the Miko Kagome has been in this time," the female with light green hair and light purple robes stated. _

_Miroku looked at the souls, and thought of a wish," Madam, "As he looks at Sango.' I would like to speak to Sango's father, to get permission to marry her."_

"_You wish has been granted, please step into the light," a deep voiced male with a bald head and red robes said._

_Miroku step into the light and disappeared from sight. "Demon Slayer, choose wisely as we can only bring one person back from your family, only one," _

"_Why only one?" Sango asked. _

"_Most of your village people and family don't want to come back," the second male with purple hair and yellow robes on said. _

_Sango's face paled, she missed all her family but she could only choose one person. Sango looked her friends, and wondered who she could bring back. Until Miroku stepped out of the light and went towards her, giving her a hug. _

"_Sango, I have talk with your father, and he has gave me permission to marry you, also he said not too worry about the wish, Make Koharu come back," Miroku said._

_Sango nodded her head at him, then asked" I wish for my brother Koharu to come back " _

"_It shall be granted," a voice replied from the left. A light appeared, out stepped Koharu, looking around, to see his sister smiling at him. _

"_Sango," He replied as he ran towards her. _

"_Koharu," Sango cried out with happiness. _

_I stood and watched this sight, I was happy for my friends, but I wondered what Inuyasha would wish for. _

"_Half demon," They called out to him. "You have either two wishes," _

"_Why can't I decide?" Inuyasha yelled. _

"_Because your fate is only with two wishes, Inuyasha," a totally different voce replied_

_. _

_As a female wearing ancient armor appeared in front of the four souls. "Midoriko!" _

_I stood still as the famous miko of this time stood in front of us. "Miko Kagome, I thank you for releasing me," _

_I nodded me head at her, and opened my mouth" Why are you here?" _

"_I'm here to give you, your task; this was just the beginning for you," Midoriko exclaimed. _

"_Wait, isn't this it?" I asked her. _

"_No isn't, Miko Kagome," Midoriko stated as she watched the young Miko face fall. _

"_So what is it?" I asked. _

"_You'll find out when the time is right, but that could be any time, five years, ten or over hundred years, this is my wish to you, I wish that Miko Kagome was immortal," Midoriko called out to the four souls. _

"_Midoriko, your wish will be granted," They called out, as they spun around me. Then I felt pain, I bite my lip, with the pain. I dropped to the ground, with my lips bleeding from the pain. When it was over I looked over at the four. _

"_Miko Kagome is now immortal. Now for you half demon," They said. "Your wishes could be either of those. One wish is that you could be transformed into a full demon and loses your humanity with it and kill your friends. Or you can have your destined love brought back to life. Choose wisely." _

_Inuyasha looked at us, with a shock look, I gave him a look and I heard him ask," Isn't Kagome my destined love?" _

"_Hey that is my women, and leave her alone," I heard Koga yelled. _

"_Inuyasha, Miko Kagome is a big help to you, you should have just asked to become a full demon instead of asking questions, Miko Kagome is destined for someone else." The female with pink hair said. "Young Koga, Miko Kagome isn't your destiny either. Now keep your promise to Ayame." _

"_But… my women…" muttered Inuyasha_

"_Now listen here you wolf, Miko Kagome was never your destiny, your destiny is with and always have been with Ayame," The four souls yelled at Koga, making him fall to the ground, clutching his ears. _

"_Now, Half demon, your wish still waits," They said very calmly to him. _

_Inuyasha nodded his head as his mouth opened" I wish then your Kikyo to be brought back to life with her own soul and still have miko powers." _

"_Your wish is now granted," They said as a light appeared and out stepped Kikyo in her new body. _

"_Inuyasha!" She exclaimed as she raced towards him. As I saw them whispering to each other. _

"_This is your departure," the four souls said as they disappeared from sight. Their voice echoed with" The well will only stay opened until your task has come."_

_Midoriko opened her mouth to say" Miko Kagome, just listen to the feelings you will have, follow them. They will lead you to your true destined. Goodbye," Midoriko disappeared from sight too. _

…

"That is the whole story," Kagome said.

"Wow, that was it, I see," Totosai said. "Okay and you are here for a …"

"Sword and two daggers to be made from this metal," Kagome replied as she takes out the metal. "I know that I need a tooth, but the only demons that I know are Inuyasha, his tooth isn't that strong and Koga is the same."

"I can do it, until you somehow get a demon tooth; this metal can and could break at anytime." Totosai said, as he took the metal.

Kagome nodded her head at him. As she pulled out a book, she thought back to the well, the four souls said"_The well will only stay opened until your task has come." _So when she was back at Kaede's village, she asked the men to make her a home, as she brought back items from her time and filled it up. She even brought a dress back for Sango's wedding gift from her, and for Kikyo's wedding gift too. Kagome thoughts went back on the days before and at both weddings for her friends.

….. Month before the wedding…

"_Here Sango," Kagome said as she gave her a wrap gift. _

"_Oh Kagome," Sango smiled at her, while she opened the gift. Sango eyes widen at the sight of the gift. "Kagome what is this?" _

"_In my time that is know as a wedding dress," Kagome replied at Sango," and since you are going to get marriage soon to Miroku. I asked my mom to lend me her wedding dress." _

"_Kagome, I can't wear this, then it belong to you mom," Sango stated. _

_Kagome knew this would happen and took out a voice recording device and press play. _

"_Sango, Kagome said you would have a probably with wearing my old wedding dress" _

_Sango eyes widen even more, as this voice talking to her. _

"_Sango since you are not of my blood, Sango I have heard good things about my daughter Kagome, and listento this young lady. You might not be my real daughter, but I consider you like my daughter. This is my gift to you. Please wear it, make your real parents and I proud of you." _

_Sango just nodded her head at Kagome and then smiled. 'Okay, Kagome you win," _

_Sango tried the dress on, Kagome did the adjustments, then Sango slowly and gently took the dress off. _

"_Okay, now all I need is to bring this back and get the adjustments repaired for you." Kagome replied. _

_Sango and Miroku had a lovely wedding, with close family and friends. _

…_At the wedding….._

_A pall of silence hung over the field, the only sounds that could be heard was the birds, wind and water, the drums and flutes started their melodies when Miroku and Sango came out of different sides of the trees. _

_Walking towards the middle, Miroku took Sango's arm and led her down the aisle to Kaede who would be the miko for the wedding vows. _

_Once they got to Kaede, they bowed to her, and waited for her to talk. _

"_We are gathered here today to witness the ceremony between Miroku and Sango." Kaede stated. "The couple made their own vows, so we will hear from the groom first" _

_Kaede looked at Miroku who nodded his head at her and then turned to Sango. "Sango the day that I meet you, was the day you stole my heart, today, Sango, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. We will walk the same path from this day forward." _

_Sango had tears coming down her face, as she gave a tearful smile and nodded her head at him and said"Yes I do Miroku."_

_Kaede looked at Miroku and smiled at him" Sango it is your turn," _

_Sango nodded as she took a breath in and out," Miroku the first time I meet you, you were kind in my time of need. You gave me patience when I was hurt. Then you turned into a jerk for a few years of my life. But I wouldn't change a thing about you, because you are the person that I fell in love with over time. So today, Miroku I join with you in mind, soul, heart and body until my last breath." _

_Miroku smiled at Sango" Yes I do Sango" _

"_Then I Kaede, miko of this village proves of this wedding, now you may kiss the bride," Kaede stated as she watches Sango and Miroku kiss. _

…_Three weeks before the wedding….._

"_Come on, Kikyo just try it," Kagome said. _

"_No Kagome, it belongs to your mother," Kikyo said. _

"_Kikyo, please," Sango add with Kagome. _

"_No," Kikyo stated with a final tone. _

_Kagome nodded her head, as she took out the same voice recording and hit the play bottom. _

"_Kikyo, Kagome knew this would happen with both of you. Now Kikyo, I loaned my dress to Sango and you to get married in. Even though you are not of my blood or family. You also might not be my daughter, but I have heard great and bad stories about you. That is now in the past, please place it behind you. I have forgiven you long ago and I know that Kagome has too. Please wear my wedding dress." _

_At the end, Kikyo had tears coming down her face as Kagome walks over to her. "I had forgiven you long ago Kikyo. It is time to place your misunderstanding behind you and look to the future." _

…_At Kikyo's wedding…._

_A suspended sound of silence covered the field, the only sounds that could be heard was the birds, wind and water, the drums and flutes started their melodies when Inuyasha and Kikyo came out of different sides of the trees. _

_Walking towards the middle, Inuyasha took Kikyo's arm and lead her down the aisle to Kaede how would be the miko for the wedding vows. _

_Once they got to Kaede, they bowed to her, and wait for her to talk. _

"_We are gathered here today to witness the ceremony between Inuyasha and my sister Kikyo." Kaede stated . "The couple made their own vows, so we will hear from the groom first" _

"_Kikyo, my love, when we first meet over fifty-five years, we had our differences. We fell in love and evil torn us apart until now. I will say thank you to Kagome for making my wish come true. Thank you for bring back my love Kikyo. Kikyo_,_ you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me a happy and more fulfilled person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life. " _

_Kikyo raised her eye brow at him and he looked on to her." I do Inuyasha; now who helped you with that?" _

_Inuyasha look sheepishly at her before muttering"Kagome" _

"_Well I say thank you Kagome for helping my love with his vows." Kikyo smiled at Kagome who was taking some pictures, as she smiled back. _

"_Kikyo, your vows now too," Kaede said with a smile on her face. _

"_Inuyasha, my love, What can I say to you that I haven't already said, What can I give you that I haven't already given, Is there anything of me that isn't yours already,  
My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul, Everything that is me belonged to you long before this, And it shall be yours long after this, I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, Hand in hand and heart in heart. So I Kikyo former guardian of the Shikon No Tama, join Inuyasha in marriage and in mating for the rest of my life." Kikyo stated with pride in every word. _

_Inuyasha smiled and before Kaede could say anything else, grabbed Kikyo and kissed her lips with passion. Before letting go, "I do Kikyo" _

…_._

Kagome was here, when Sango and Miroku got married at the village, she was the one to plan all the wedding and help Sango get a dress, which is still in her home within her treasure chest for safe keeping.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were married and mated with both human and demon terms, until she felt a power calling to her. She left the village and has been wandering around the country side for almost two years now. Helping out people with problems, she also had Shippo with her until she and he helped out a fox tribe.

She knew that Shippo had no training with his powers, just the ones that he was taught by his father long ago and it wasn't enough to fight with, so Kagome had a talk with Shippo about his future with the fox tribe. Shippo then decided to stay with the tribe and learn more ways to fight with his powers.

As for Koga and Ayame, all she knew is that they retreated back home to the mountains. That is where the feeling was calling her, but first Kagome needed weapons besides a bow and arrow.

A few hours later, Totosai stood up, and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome your sword is done now all but the daggers, I couldn't make, as there was not enough material for them," He replied.

"Thanks Totosai," Kagome uttered to him, as she took the sword from him and then gave him a hug.

Walking out of the home of Totosai's, Kagome walked in the direction of the mountains where Koga and his tribe lived. Looking to the east to see the sun was setting of the night; Kagome took out, her sleeping bag, and then set up her camp with ease. Waiting for her food to cook, she wondered when her task would begin.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it all, Next chapter should be out soon. Bye


	2. Birthing pups

Living in Time

A/N- Kagome is testing the centimeters the way my aunties went through when they had their children. Every doctor is different, and I will be using this way. - This is a treat for you fans. But no more until the four from the first author's note is done.

Back to the Past - 5 left

Vampire Slayer-6 left

From weak to strong- 12 left

Guardian Mates 20 left

Chapter Two: Birthing pups

Morning came too soon in Kagome case, unraveling from her sleeping bag; she looked around to anything to eat. Seeing berries on some bushes, Kagome walked over to them. Picking some berries, she brings out her breakfast bar from her pack, and eats both.

Before Kagome packed all her items into her pack and set off towards the mountains, few hours later Kagome come across one village that was getting attacked by raiders. Kagome took out her bow and arrows and walked into the town.

"Gave us your money and young woman," One ordered to the elder.

"Please leave us alone," he whispered with a soft voice.

"Ya jerk, you heard him," Kagome stated in an angry voice while she notched three arrows.

"What did you just say," the leader asked.

"I said" Jerks, now leave the villagers alone or else."

"Or else what?" one men said as the rest just laughed.

Kagome let go of her arrows, while she watches the three kit three raiders. Notching two more into the bow, she lets them go too. Killing two more, as she took out her sword as she blocks the swords that were coming her way.

"No have no right to pick on this people," Kagome said, as she swings her sword at the leader.

"Women, I will make you regret those words underneath me," He snapped out, as he charged at her.

Kagome didn't have much experience with swords, but after watching Inuyasha and Sango and most of all Sesshomaru, she picked up some knowledge with a sword. Twisting left, Kagome swings her sword at the raider side.

"That won't work," he said as he pushing his sword against hers. Kagome thinks quickly and jumps back. Racing towards him, she goes left and then right making him stop with shock. Kagome stopped in front of him, and slash her sword at his hand then arm.

Hearing him scream in pain, she stopped at looked at the leader. "You gave up yet," She spoke at him.

"Fine," He said as he stands up and gets the rest of his men out of the village. "Retreat"

Kagome placed her sword on her hip, as she soon placed her bow on her back again, and looked at the villagers.

"Is anyone hurt?" Kagome asked.

"No, thank you, How are you?" the elder said.

"Oh Kagome is mine name," Kagome replied as she started to walk away from the village. Her feeling came back very strong, and she had to leave.

"Wait Lady Kagome," The elder called.

"Yes elder, sorry I'm in a hurry," Kagome stated to him.

"If you are in a hurry then take one of your fastest horses," he suggested to her.

"No I couldn't," Kagome started to say.

"Nonsense my dear, this is from us saying thank you," He reassured her.

Kagome then nodded her head at him, as a young boy no older then ten brought the horse towards her.

"Thank you young men," Kagome said as she took the horse rails. The boy beamed up with pride as he runs away from her to his mother, yelling" Mom did you hear what she said?"

Kagome got up into the horse and waved to the villagers, as she kicked the horse a bit to make him go. With that Kagome waved at the villagers and smiled, before looking out towards the mountains where the feeling was strong.

Kagome robe the horse until the cliffs, as she got off and a started to walk the rest of the way. Soon Kagome saw the area of the wolf tribe caves.

"Halt who goes here?" a shadowy figure said above her.

Looking up to see …"Ginta can't you realize me," Kagome said.

"Nee-chan," Ginta yelled as he got off his rock and jumped down from his rock.

Ginta pulled her into a hug, and whispered" I glad to see you again,"

"I missed you too Ginta," Kagome said as she let go of him.

"Now, what is going on?" Kagome asked as she Ginta's face fell into agony.

"Koga was hurt in a battle and he won't let us get him help, but that isn't all a number of your females are having pups and the wolf healer is gone to get more herbs from the southern mountains," Ginta said.

"Oh dear, get me there now," Kagome said, as Ginta turned around and Kagome climb on his back.

Ginta felt Kagome on his back, as he raced towards the cave when Koga is hurt. Talking about the last two years, Kagome made a mentally list on what she has in her pack. Soon the caves came into her sight, and saw some males guarding the cave opening.

Ginta stop and waited until Kagome got off his back, "Okay, let's get this ready, Ginta is any unpupped females are with the ones that are pupped right?"

Ginta shook his head at her, the started to say" I have no clue, Nee-chan,"

"Ginta just go and check on the females, get the ones that are not pupped to be in there with them. " Kagome said as she walked into the cave where her idiot friend is Koga.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled as she saw his wounds. Cuts, bruises and lots of gashes lined on his arms, legs and face.

Running over to him, shaking him as his eyes were just blank from whatever happened to him. "Koga!" Kagome yelled as she shook him more. Calling forth her powers, she snap him a bit, as she watches for him to come back.

"Aaah, Kagome that hurt," Koga muttered under his breathe as he look over his body.

"That's right it was supposed to hurt you, now seat down, and start talking," Kagome ordered him and she took out her medic kit.

"I was fighting a demon because it came to close to Ayame…"

"What Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, too close to Ayame, she couldn't fight it as she is with pups….. Oh no the females!" Koga yelled as he stood up.

"Koga get back down now," Kagome forcefully said.

"But…"

"Ginta is looking on them of me, and is bringing females that are not pupped to help them until I come and help. " Kagome spoken out to him.

"Thanks Kagome," Koga said, as he looked at her. "How long has it been?"

"Two years, Koga," Kagome replied as she wrapped some bandages around his legs, and then moved to his arms.

"What of dog boy?" Koga sneered then laugh.

"Inuyasha got married to Kikyo nine mouths after the final battle, Same with Miroku and Sango but they had their wedding first about two mouths early, I don't know if they have any pups or children yet." Kagome said.

"What! Where is your fox kit?" Koga asked.

"Well, about a year ago, Shippo and I left the village to help others, we came across a small village of fox demons, Shippo and I decide that he should be there to train and learn more about his history." Kagome answered Koga straight.

"But..."

"Koga, don't start with me," Kagome warned him. While she bandage up his face with her hands.

"Nee-chan!" Ginta yelled as he raced into the cave.

"Ginta calm down now," Kagome scold him.

Ginta took a minute to calm down and took a breath too. "Ayame and seventh others females are in pain,"

Kagome just nodded her head at him, as she looked at Ginta and a few others. "Ginta how many other females are pupped?"

Ginta counted in his mind," about nine more that are not in pain right now."

Kagome looked at the males, who just looked proud." You work well [as the males smirked at her], now Ginta, Hakkaku come with me, Koga you rest now," Kagome hissed out as she was him getting up.

"Kagome," Koga stated.

"Koga I know you are worried but your wounds have to heal, now get some rest or I will place you into you rest." Kagome said sweetly at him.

Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku followed her, to an other cave, before turning she look at it all. "Ginta is they hot water, rags, needles and thread?" Kagome asked.

Ginta shook his head at her," All they have is drinking water,"

"Ginta make a couple of fires now, Hakkaku get some pots," Kagome ordered. "Then get water in each one too."

Watching the boys raced to the jobs, she turned to some more males that were snickering at them. "You think this is funny, gentleman"

They nodded their heads at Kagome. "Wrong answer, now this is your tasks, help out or else,"

"What should we do?" One asked.

"Get fire wood, Water, more rags, blankets, and one get some more females to help me or you can," Kagome said.

"Yes we will get on that right away," they replied as two get into the woods, three went to the water with the pots and watched four went to get some more females.

While Kagome smiled at them and then walked into the cave. Seeing Ayame in the middle of the cave moaning in pain, she makes her way to her first.

"Ayame?" Kagome whispered.

"Oh Kagome, it hurts so much, if Koga thinks he gets more pups he is in for ….." Ayame stop as she hugs her swollen stomach.

"Ayame, I need you to not hug your stomach." Kagome said gently to her.

Ayame took her arms away from her stomach, and watches Kagome place her hands on her belly. Seeing a light blue reiki light, she wasn't scared of Kagome.

Kagome calmed the pup down inside of Ayame's stomach. Then she looked to see five demoness coming into the cave.

"Shikon Kagome, welcome," one demoness said with long light blue hair with blue eyes.

"Oh it's just Kagome, you name is?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I'm Akane, this is Bachiko, Fumi, Gen and Honoka, the males said you need help," Akane said.

"Yes, I will show you how to help the females that are pupped gave birth." Kagome said. "Come,"

The six demoness walked over to her, and watched her use her reiki to calm down the pup within the seventh demoness that was in pain.

"Now, Akane could you see when the hot water is coming?" Kagome asked.

"Fumi, can you please get more blankets, lots more." Kagome ordered.

"Hai, "she said as she raced out of the cave.

"Bachiko, Gen and Honoka, check the ones that are not in pain," Kagome told them.

Watching them go to the nine others, Kagome turned back to Ayame. "Ayame I need to look"

She nodded her head at Kagome, and watches her go on her knees. Lifting up the blanket that was on her.

"Ayame, I'm going to touch you to see how far you are along with your centimeters, remember what I told you," Kagome uttered to her. While Kagome waited for the hot water to come.

Akane came in with two bowls of hot water, walking over to Kagome, she place them down. Kagome placed her hands into the hot water, washing any germs, seeing a towel or rag begin handed to her, she smiled at Akane.

"Okay, now Akane, and look at what I'm going to do," Kagome said as she took one finger and place it at Ayame's vulva and pressed into her opening, feeling around Kagome place two more fingers in. Moving them around, she took the out and rewashed them again.

"Okay, Ayame, you are about five centimeters into the labor" Kagome said. Before turning to Akane, she explained what she just did to Ayame and told her each hour she would do that.

"Now, I need you to give my names to each female that was in pain," Kagome replied.

Akane nodded her head at Kagome, and took one bowl of water. "This is Ima,"

"Hi Ima, I'm Kagome," Kagome stated to her, as she talk about herself to Ima before going to see her pup.

"Should you look at my pup?" Ima said.

"Ima, I'm new with you and you never knew me before, I thought to would be good for you to know me before I touch you and help you gave birth to your pup." Kagome said.

Ima just nodded her head at Kagome, and then smiled. "Well I do appreciate that, but please into my pup."

Kagome explained what she would be doing and how she would be doing it, Placing her hands back into the hot water, she washed and dry before she took one finger and pressed it against Ima vulva and push her finger gently in and felted around, before adding more fingers.

Taking them out, she washed them again. "Ima you are about six centimeter into your labor, "

Ima smiled at Kagome, "So I'm just about their right?"

"Yes you have four more centimeters to go," Kagome said. "Akane get more hot water; also make sure the males are still getting hot water."

Akane nodded her head as she left Kagome, as she talks with Ima more. Within a few moments Fumi came back with lots of blankets.

"Lady Kagome, here are the blankets." Fumi said.

"Good now, place two blankets at each pupped female," Kagome replied to her.

"Hai," Fumi said as she went on her job.

Bachiko, Gen and Honoka soon came over and ask" Kagome what can we do now?"

"Kagome, we have a problem, here is not enough pots to go around, we only have two more.

Kagome nodded her head as she went to her bag bring out two more pots," Use my two," Gen, take this money and get a few more pots. Bring Honoka with you." Kagome ordered as she gives the two pots to Akane and the money to Gen.

"Bachiko you are to get some thread and needles," Kagome said giving her some other money.

While Bachiko, Gen and Honoka races out of the cave and down past the males to the small town to the west part of the mountains. As Akane went outside to gave Kagome's two pots to them. The informed those that Kagome is doing fine and the females are okay for now.

Fumi soon was done, as she moved back to Kagome, then asked" Lady Kagome, what should I do now?"

"Well, I need you to talk with Ayame, make sure she talks back," Kagome suggested to her.

Fumi nodded her head and walked over to Ayame, and started to talk with her. She turned back to Ima who was looking at her.

"Well, you get the pregnant or pupped female to talk and the time goes quickly," Kagome said.

Akane came back into the cave with two more pots of hot water; Kagome looked up at her and nodded. "Ima see you soon,"

Kagome got up, and walked to Akane was going," Kagome this is Sakae,"

"Sakae this is Kagome, she will be helping you," Akane replied.

Sakae looked Kagome, and then glared at her. "I don't want help."

"Sakae, you could be hurt more or even your pup could be hurt or die, without help," Kagome replied.

Sakae looked at her, then signed" Fine help if you want,"

Kagome smiled then nodded her head at Sakae, as she begin to tell her what she would be doing and how she would be doing it.

Sakae said "just do it,"

Kagome washed her hands and dried them, as she placed one finger where Sakae vulva is, and place into her opening gently, not trying to scare her. Feeling around, Kagome added three more fingers.

"Sakae you are ready to push," Kagome said calmly. As Sakae screamed in pain, as it was time.

"Now, Akane, Fumi," Kagome cried out.

Fumi left Ayame's side and stood besides Kagome," Fumi go behind Sakae and hold her hands, Akane you are to stand with me until Sakae's pup is out." Kagome ordered lightly.

"Sakae your job is to breathe and push for me," Kagome said. "Now when I say push you push, when I say stop you stop and breathe in and out four times."

"Sakae now Push, push, push," Kagome yelled out at her.

Sakae push down with all her might a few more times she pushed down, until she heard "Stop" Sakae breathed in and out a few times, as Akane took the rag out and wash her face.

"Sakae you ready," Kagome said as she was between her legs. "Push, push,"

Sakae push until she heard stop again, "I see the pups head, Sakae I need two large pushes from you now. Push"

Sakae push with all her might once again twice, until she heard a scream of tiny lungs. "Akane wash the female pup, "

Akane took the pups and gently washed her, until she heard a painful scream again.

"Sakae look like more then one, Push" Kagome ordered as Sakae pushed until an other pup came out.

Akane finished cleaning the female pup and gave her to Fumi, while she took the male pup and wash him clean.

Kagome waited until her placenta came out, then she could heal Sakae swollen vaginal canal. After a few minutes, the placenta comes out and Kagome healed her swollen insides and sides.

"Okay, Akane, you know who her mate is?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome, "Akane replied.

"Okay, Sakae, here are your pups" Kagome said as Fumi and Akane gave the pups to her.

A few more seconds later, Kagome heard three females cry in pain. "Great" Kagome muttered under her breathe.

Going over to a different female that was in pain, she and Fumi and Akane walked over to her too.

"Mae," Akane replied.

"She is ready now, Fumi, back again, Akane you are going to do my job," Kagome said, as she walked over to a different one too.

"Jae," Fumi said to Kagome.

"Jae, I will be helping you," Kagome said as she took Ayame hot water pot, handing her hands again, and looking at her vulva to see water coming out.

"Miko, please it hurts," Jae replied crying out loud in pain.

"Jae talk with you, your first…"

"I just mated last year, I was at the age," Jae cried out.

"Shh, it's okay, Jae I'm here to help you," Kagome whispered to her. Rubbing her legs, and stomach calming her down at bit by bit.

"Jae now when I say push you push… Did you see what I did with Sakae?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Jae said. "Push when told stop when told."

Bachiko and Gen ad Honoka races into the cave, to look at Kagome, "Bachiko calm down the last one, Gen and Honoka come and help me." Kagome said.

Bachiko went to the last female in pain, and Gen and Honoka went over to Kagome.

"Gen hold Jae hands, Honoka when the pup comes you will clean the pup." Kagome ordered.

"Jae you ready?" Kagome asked, as she watched Jae.

"Hai," she whispered.

"Good, Now Push," Kagome ordered her to do, while hearing another push from few feet away from Akane and Fumi.

Jae push until she heard a "Stop" She breathed and then waited"Push" was heard as she pushed again a few times. Jae heard a tiny loud screams, as she looked at Kagome, who had a big smile.

"Honoka here," Kagome said while she past the pup to her then she waited for Jae placenta to come, few second the placenta came out.

Honoka took the pup, as she cleaned the blood, and liquid off of the pup, then gave the pup back to its mother. While Kagome cleaned and healed her insides and sides.

"Kagome, need help!" Akane yelled in a panicky voice.

Kagome got up and walked over to her, as she saw the pup was breech. "Okay, the pup is breeched," Kagome said. "I can take it over from here,"

"Mae, please be calm," Kagome stated very calmly. "Akane hold her arms down, Fumi take one leg, Honoka the other leg. Bachiko come over here" Bachiko raced over to her. Bachiko rub her stomach in small circles." Kagome ordered, while washing her hands again.

Kagome told Mae what she had to do, with her pup. Kagome watched her face then was a nodded, "Ready girls, go" They all grabbed the body part that Kagome told, while Kagome pressed her hand up though her vaginal canal, she found the pup and turned it the proper way with ease and gentleness. Mae screamed at first then thrashed a bit but stops when Kagome took out her hands.

"Mae now push," Kagome ordered." Girls let go, Akane, Fumi go to last one, Honoka hold Mae hands, Bachiko wait until the pup is out, I'll be giving the pup to you to clean."

Mae pushed once again, this time it was easier then before, she pushed until she heard a small cry. She had tears within her eyes.

"Bachiko , here," Kagome said as the placenta came out few seconds after the pup was born. Kagome looked into as the pups claws ripped into his mother canal, signing.

Kagome took the thread and needled that Bachiko got her, and sewed a bit of the rips with the thread and then healed it for a few days.

Kagome in the back ground heard a screamed of pain. Signing at the work" The males better not do this again," Kagome stated.

"Don't worry Kagome," Bachiko replied while she gave the male pup back to his mother.

"Honoka, Bachiko check on the one with the pain now," Kagome stated as she took two

pots of cold water, then walked outside.

"Ginta, here, more hot water." Kagome ordered him to get.

"Got it, Nee-chan," Ginta replied as he took the two pots from her then gave her one new hot water pot.

"Okay be right back," Kagome replied. Walking back into the cave, Akane was holding new pups within her arms.

"Thanks," Akane replied.

"Here, let me help you," Kagome said as she took one pup from Akane arms, and begin to clean him. Soon wrapping him up in a blanket, then giving him back to Akina then taking the only female pup from her.

Repeating the progress again, Kagome and the rest were very tired, as they made sure that the rest were okay, rested and feed right. They had delivery seven out of the first females, three from the ones that were not in pain before. Now Ayame and six more remained with pups.

Walking out, some males were waiting for them, and one of them was Koga. "So Kagome, is Ayame okay?"

"Koga, Ayame is okay, the pup is still within her. And there are six more females that have their pups still too. Akina will ask the males to the females that have gave birth to wait." Kagome stated tiredly to them.

"Taro, Haro, Akako, Basho, Dai, Fuyu, Ginjiro, Isamu, Kane and Shou," Akina called as the rest went back into the other cave.

"Gentlemen before we take you into the cave I will say this, next time don't get them pupped together," Kagome said at them." But congratulations, now come with me, ladies you may go and rest for the night."

The males followed Kagome into the cave and then to the right side with a large curtain, the middle was clean to walk in.

"New fathers, before you go in the left side are where the pupped females are still and this side is where the ones that gave birth today. Your mates are bathing while the pups are sleeping with a barrier made from me." Kagome said. "Any questions?"

No males said anything but one asked," So can we go in?"

"Follow me and please be quite," Kagome stated while walking in of area. The males followed her into the area.

"Now, pick out your smells," Kagome said as she walks out of the area to have the new fathers be acquired with their new pups.

Walking over to the other side, Kagome check all the females one more time and then left the cave and went into the other one for that night.

A/N- Very busy or not. Kagome delivering Fifteen pups in one day next is the rest. I think. The next chapter should be up soon. Bye


	3. Kouga's Heir

Living in Time

A/N- There is the next chapter to Living in Time. Sorry but I only read a bit on C-sections, but please enjoy it anyways.

Chapter Three: Kouga's Heir

The sun rose from the Far East, as a new day had begun. Kagome got up from her furs that Ginta lead her, as she stretch and walk up to the cave entrance. Some of the male wolfs were cleaning their kills and placing some on the fire for her. She smiled at them all. As she quickly walk into the birthing cave.

Turning to the left side where the females that have give birth, she checks all the pups to see if they were okay with breathing, if they were sick. Until she heard someone moan in pain, quickly walking to the other side, she sees Ayame looking to her right side of her fur bed.

Walking over to the right side to see water of blood on the ground and the female in question was looking at her with a mix look, scared and painful emotions on her face. Kagome nodded her head at her, and raced out of the side outside to the male.

"Okay, hot water, clean clothes, and the demoness that help me yesterday now," Kagome, ordered them, as she watches them get her items that she needed.

She walked back in; when someone screaming in pain, racing into the cave, while the men got out she needed again.

"Ayame!" Kagome yelled as she raced into her friend's side, looking over her to see blood and water coming down her legs, as Kagome watched as she had tears coming down her face form the pain.

"Kagome, it hurts," Ayame whaled out in pain and fear.

"Ayame, I need to see where you are dilated," Kagome stated, as saw the other females that help her yesterday racing into the cave.

"Akane, get more water, Bachiko more small blankets, Fumi stay with me, Gen go to my right side and confront her and Honoka you go with her." Kagome ordered them to go.

Akane, Bachiko raced outside to see the wolf healer was back with an odd look on her face.

"Celina get in here," Akane replied as she got more hot water from the males raced back into the cave before the wolf healer could speak to her. Making her way to Kagome, she placed down the hot water, watching Kagome washing her hands; she did the same thing as the rest followed them.

"Ayame, remember what I did yesterday to you?" Kagome asked.

Ayame nodded her head, as she felt contractions, she breathed in and out, until she felt Kagome's reiki soothing her pain.

"Thanks," Ayame replied with a smile on her face.

Kagome nodded her head at her, then gently probed Ayame vulva, until she gently eased her fingers into her opening, feeling around, until she felted a different Youkai aura around them.

Celina raced into the cave, to see some females working with the pupped females, walking over to them.

Kagome looked up to see a wolf that she never seen before then noticed that she was carrying herbs.

"You must be the wolf healer, good. My name is Kagome," Kagome stated while she was feeling how long Ayame now was from yesterday. "Ayame you are just about ready,"

Ayame nodded her head and leaned back on her bed, then turned to the side and watched Kagome walk over to the right side female.

"Gen, what is her name?" Kagome replied.

Gen looked up and nodded her head" This is Aiko,"

""Hi Aiko, I'm Kagome," Kagome stated to her, as she talk about herself to Aiko before going to see her pup.

Aiko nodded her head as she was in pain; Kagome placed her hands on her stomach and called forth her reiki to calm down her pup within Aiko stomach. But it shocks her; the most was the number of heart beats within her.

Taking her hands off Aiko's stomach, she turned to the wolf healer.

"Okay, what is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Celina," Celina stated at her. "How did you know how far they are along?"

"Well, I probe with my fingers up in the opening to see the cervix is and it will tell me how far they are long, they need to be at ten centimeters,' Kagome said.

"Oh," Celina replied in shock.

"Okay, Aiko, this won't be a shock or it will. I felt some more heart beats beside yours and the pups." Kagome stated.

"What? How many pups I'm I having?" Aiko asked as her voice was panicky.

"About…" Kagome relooked at her stomach, then stated" seven heart beats,"

"That's not so much more then last time," Aiko, reply to her. Kagome looked confused about this, Aiko answer the unasked question. "My first time I had three pups, the second time I had five pups and this time is seven pups,"

"This is your third litter," Kagome said then smiled at her. "You are brave,"

Aiko smiled then soon screamed in pain, Kagome went to see then nodded her head. "It is time now," Fumi, Celina, Bachiko, Gen, Akane and Honoka, help me. "

"Celina, and Akane you will clean the pups, Bachiko you will help me, Fumi and Gen, Honoka look after the rest for now, this might take a few moments or hours," Kagome ordered, as the females went to their places.

Aiko screamed in pain for a few more moments, as Kagome got fresh water and clothes for the pups. Kagome looked at the female and their nodded their heads at her.

"Aiko, when I tell you to PUSH, You push, when I tell you to STOP, you stop." Kagome replied. Aiko nodded her head at Kagome. "Ready ...Push…Push….Push." Kagome said.

As Aiko did what she was told to do, then "Stop came she breathed in and out for a few moments then continued with her pushing when Kagome said, so until a couple of small screams were heard.

"Celina, Akane here," Kagome said as she give them the two pups that just came out.

They cleaned the two pups, while Kagome told Aiko to rest for a few seconds before pushing again. Once again five minutes passed when a small cry filled the air around them, Kagome passed the pup to Celina then told Aiko to push again.

This went on for twenty minutes before all Aiko's pups were born, just as Kagome healed Aiko swollen vagina, Ayame screamed in pain while two other females too. Sighing at it all, Kagome eased the pain in Ayame before checking hers pup, and noticed it was time to push.

"Gen, Fumi, please hurry over here," Kagome stated.

The two females came over and looked at Kagome. "Gen you hold Ayame's hand, Fumi you delivery her pups, Yes I mean more then one is within her." Kagome stated. Then left them to go and see the other two females.

"Name?" Kagome stated to Celina.

"Selina, my twin sister," Celina replied as she tried to calm down her sister.

Kagome nodded her head at her, and then talk with Selina telling her what she would do to see when she would gave birth. Selina nodded her head at Kagome, letting her begin, washing her hands first again.

Kagome gently probed the vulva to Selina, then gently press her finger in her opening and up to her cervix, seeing how far she was along, signing she looked at Celina.

"Selina you are about eight centimeters, you need two more centimeters," Kagome stated.

Selina nodded her head at her, and then turned to her sister who nodded and stayed with her. Kagome went to the last female that screamed in pain.

Honoka looked after the rest, and then turned to Kagome who was going towards the last one. "Shikon Kagome, do you need help?"

Kagome turned at her and nodded her head at Honoka. "Her name?"

Honoka looked the female that was in pain. "Chiemi"

Kagome nodded her head at her. "Chiemi," Then Kagome launch into what she would do to help her with the pain and giving birth.

"Thank you, Shikon Kagome," Chiemi smiled as she smiled then screamed in pain.

Kagome quickly took a look, and sighed." I guess that wasn't need, she in labor now," Honoka, Akina, come,"

Akina raced over to help her she waited for an instruction. "Akina you will help me, Honoka hold her hand," Then Kagome told her what to do and when to do it. Within in twelve minutes Chiemi had twin pups in her arms.

Then looked over at Ayame to see she was trashing around to much. Racing over to her, Kagome looked at her. Then sighed, what she would have to do, calmly she placed one hand on her forehead was while another hand went to her stomach then chanted a miko sleeping spell on her.

"Fumi, Gen Lady Ayame won't survive her birthing if she is wake. I guess, I will do this delivery with you," Kagome replied as she got her items ready to use.

"What do you mean? Shikon Kagome," Gen asked as her head went to the side a bit.

"Ï mean I will now have to do a C-section. That means I need to place a cut under her stomach area and into the muscle around her womb to get to her pups. Why is she having more than one and Ayame is not able to give birth they natural way," Kagome replied while she cleaned her tools.

"Shikon Kagome," Fumi said as she looks at her.

Within a few moments later, they all heard a howl coming outside; Kagome raced the entrance to the cave and see some injured wolves being carried by some demon wolfs.

Muttering to herself, Kagome looks at Kouga and sees him mad as hell. She walked over to him and looked over the injured wolves. Sighing she walked up to one of the demon wolfs, and place her hand on the wound, making it heal, soon it was gone and Kagome went to others to heal them.

After she was done, that pull started again, sighing she walked back into the birthing cave and went to see the other females had given birth. Smiling at all the small pups, Kagome walked over to Ayame who was still asleep from her chant.

Kagome nodded her head at Gen and Fumi, as she took a long knife and started to gently cut into Ayame's stomach at her lower belly. Taking a breath, Kagome pulled open the hole to get it big, she infused her powers to make it very less painful and making it stay open with extra hands on it.

Breaking through the placenta, Kagome started to gently remove one pup from its mothers womb, handling it with care, she gives it to Fumi and then goes back to get the next pup from its place. Handling the pup to Gen, Kagome takes out another pup and soon gives it to Akina and then takes the last one out, and give the pup to Honoka. Taking out the placenta, Kagome heals the cut and inside too. Kagome placed her hands on Ayame's forehead and chanted a different chant to awake, soon Ayame's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened?" Ayame asked looking at her.

"Ayame, your cervix wasn't opening fast enough to have you give a natural birth, so I had to cut opened your stomach, and take out your four beautiful pups," Kagome said, as she smiled, as the pull pulled on her again, this time more urgent.

Looking at Ayame, she smiled and looked at the others. "Are they all done?"

"Yes," Celina replied signing as she looked at her sister's pups.

"Akina, please go and get the males but not Kouga," Kagome said as she look at the four pups, she soon placed her hands on one pups and gently placed a mark that meant extra protection that was a small red heart, with a small white/blue teardrop hanging from it.

Moving to her another pup, Kagome did the same thing and the mark appeared in the same fashion. Until she was done with the four pups, she saw the males walk in and went to their mates and look at the pups.

"Shikon Kagome…"

Kagome turned and saw one of the males that had his mate give birth yesterday. She smiled at her and nodded of him to continue.

"I like to say thank you for helping my mate," He said then bowed to her, and walked back to his mate.

Kagome smiled and looked at Ayame who was interacting with her pups, then took a look at the rest, she smiled and then walked to the entrance of the cave. Stepping out, she smiled at Kouga who race over to her.

"Kagome, Is Ayame okay?" Kouga asked when he got to her.

"Kouga, Ayame is okay and your pups are too. Now go and see them," Kagome ordered him to do.

Kouga smirked at her, -and then raced into the cave, while Kagome looked at the sky. Signing she noticed Ginta walking over to her with a smile on his face.

"Ginta," Kagome started to say when her stomach grumbled. Laughing at it, she looks at Ginta who had a smirked on his face.

"Kagome-nee-chan have you eaten yet?" Ginta asked, as he knew that she didn't.

"Ginta you knew that I haven't," Kagome laughed at him while he gently took her arm and lead her to the food.

Taking some meat, Kagome eats until Kouga walks out with two pups, with Ayame walking out with another two pups. Kagome stopped and stood up as the rest of the wolf tribe did.

"My fellow wolf mates, I welcome you to see my heirs, "Kouga replied as he saw Kagome looking at him. "And I say thank you to the Shikon Kagome for helping all your females that were in labor, she has bless my pups with extra protection, if you want that protection, please just ask,"

Kagome eat and went into the cave again, to see if any females and males wanted her extra protection. All the females that she helped wanted the extra protection, as the hours went by, Kagome refelted the pull again, sighing at it, and she walked out of the cave and straight to Kouga.

"Kouga, its time for me to go now," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, it's almost dark now," Kouga said as he looked at her. The wolfs that she healed, came over and whined at her.

"Kouga what did they say?" Kagome asked as she looks at them.

One of the wolf demons walked up and stated" They don't want you to be hurt if you go now and same with us,"

"I will be fine, Kouga I will see you later, "Kagome stated to him then walked off to gather her items.

Some of his own wolves growled at him as well, as Ginta and Hakkaku walked up to him as well.

"Kouga, you can't let Kagome leave now," Ginta replied.

"What am I supposed to do, Kagome is not only part of my pack, but she has a mission to do," Kouga stated as he sees Kagome walking back over to them.

"Kouga, I do hope that your males and you never do this again." Kagome said seriously but soon laughed at them. "Seriously don't do that,"

"Kagome-nee-chan, please stay," Ginta said to her.

"Ginta, I'm needed somewhere else now, don't worry I will come a visited you again, but next time I do except you and Hakkaku to have mates and both or one will be pupped." Kagome ordered them. Then Kagome gave each a hugged, before racing into the cave and giving Ayame a hug too.

Coming out, Kagome started to walk the way she came with Ginta, she turned and said one final goodbye and started to walk around the path, down the hills and out of sight from her friends.

Hours went by for Kagome; she cursed her stupid that she didn't stay with Kouga at the cave. "_Oh well" she thought._ As she continued walking down the hills, looking all around her as she made her way down.

Soon she heard a rustle in the brushes to the right, taking out her sword, Kagome stood still and waited for a few moments soon a small rodent raced by then followed by an owl flying over head. Sighing at it Kagome shook her head and continued on walking towards the pull.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eat and apple and started on her journey again.

By middle day, Kagome came across an old village and helped the elder's plant and heal the village folk, then left the village once again as the pull was going towards Edo near the well, she knew it, she would come across her friends , she wonder what is going on with them.

Kagome stopped again for the night, and then morning came fast once more, as she continued on her journey towards the pull.

Looking around her, she noticed a youki energy coming towards her; she stilled then saw Inuyasha racing towards her.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he gave one final jump and landed in front of her.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she pulled him into a hug. He gasped but returned her hug, then he stepped back and looked around to see Shippo wasn't there," Kagome… I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry for what?" Kagome asked, then her mind click in," Shippo isn't dead, he is studying his powers with a tribe of kitune youkai,"

Inuyasha eyes went large, making Kagome laugh at him, then he explored" WHAT HE LEFT YOU ALL ALONE!"

"Inuyasha, I'm a big girl now, I can and will take care of myself, "Kagome advised him.

"I know but you're like a younger sister to me," He admitted to her.

"That's okay Inuyasha, oh why is it that you are here?" Kagome asked as he looked hi over, he had grown lots, but it was only physical not mentally.

"Kikyo is in labor and Kaede is very ill," Inuyasha solemn answered her as he looked back at the village. "Kaede took on the labor even in her condition, that is where I smelled you,"

"Then lets go," Kagome replied as she raced passed him, but was stop when she felt herself being pick up from the ground.

"Hold on Kikyo, Kaede," Kagome whispered as she looked forward to see the village coming into her sights.

A/N- I wonder what will happened next, stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye


	4. Illness cured and Kikyo's pups

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter four, enjoy it, and have a nice day.

Chapter Four: Illness cured and Kikyo's pups

Inuyasha quickly stopped in front of the hut with Kikyo and Kaede in it, placing Kagome on the ground and then she raced into the hut. Seeing Kikyo lay on the ground breathing hard, Kagome went towards her first.

"Kikyo, I'm here," Kagome stated at her as she smiled to her. While she went to wash her hand within the bowl that was at the end of the mat. After Kagome washed her hands, she went towards Kikyo and told her what she was going to do, as she looked to see how far she was.

"Kikyo, you are only three centimeters into your labor," Kagome stated then turned to see Kaede lay down on her side as she was wheezing and struggling to have some breathe she was also sweating lots.

Kagome stood up and walked towards her as she took in her condition, sweating, and breathing hard wheezing. Kagome knew what aid the elder miko, she place her hands on Kaede's forehead calming down her fever.

"Kagome?" Kaede whispered out.

"Hai, Kaede, I'm here now." Kagome smoothly said to her.

Then she got up and walked towards the door. "Inuyasha wait inside." Then she raced towards her hut to get the cure of Kaede illness. Kagome placed on her hand on her barrier as it went down. Kagome went into the hut and look to see the blue bottle, she picks it up and went back outside, Kagome raised her hand, and the barrier went back up.

Kagome race back into the hut as she grabbed a bowl and started to mix pills that where in the blue bottle with Kaede food that was a thin stew soup. Kagome then looked at Kaede and smiled at her.

"Inuyasha I need you to help Kaede up in a sitting position, so she can eat." Kagome instructed to him.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and moved to help Kaede to sit up. Kagome got the bowl as she went and moved towards Kaede and Inuyasha. "Kaede, you need to eat as the medicine is will help you." Kagome told her.

Kagome feed Kaede all her stew soup as the medicine took its affect as it sending her to sleep. Kagome smiled at Kaede and then to Inuyasha as she moved back from her place and walked over to the pot. Kagome then went back to Kikyo and felt around again, Kikyo labor was going slow, too slow for her tastes but each and everyone is different a voice told her within her mind.

She got Inuyasha too eat and then get one the females in the village to help her then he would make sure that the village was okay.

"Lady Kagome welcome back." A female stated out while she walked into the hut.

Kagome turned around to see Rae smiling at her and she smiled back. "Rae, okay this is what you need to get me some hot water, clean clothes, blankets." Kagome then went to Kikyo again and check her out she was worried Kikyo had no screaming scenes yet and so far, she would be so as she was not even at five centimeters yet.

Kikyo laid looking at Kagome and then wondered where Shippo was. "Kagome where's Shippo?"

Kagome smiled at her as she heard her question. "He is living with a kitsune tribe to help him with his powers."

Kikyo nodded her head as she just started to feel pain." Kagome!"

Kagome almost smirk at this, but she keeps the smirk to herself, as she looked to see Rae coming back in with the hot water and all the items she asked for. "Kikyo, I have to say you might in a c section." Kagome told her friend, as she went into information on what a c section is and what to needs to be done.

"Do it." Kikyo uttered as she bite her lips in pain. Kagome sighed as she placed Kikyo under a sleeping spell until she was done with birthing her young. After she was done that she told Rae what she was doing so the young female doesn't freak out and that she would need her help after she was done with the cutting part.

Kagome steadied her hand as she cut the miko's belly open where she indicated to Kikyo beforehand. She cut through the layers of muscle until she reached the womb. Blood and fluid started to come out of the incision, Kagome twisted her lips at is again, she hated this part. Then she turned to Rae to have her get ready for the first pup.

Kagome used one hand to hold the cut opened while she chandelled her reiki to stop the bleeding so she can work a bit slower. Her found the first pups feet and gently pulled up as she smiled to see a male organ and a healthy set of lungs but what Kagome didn't expected was a second pups holding onto the first pups. Quickly letting go of the side, Kagome held onto both pups while Rae took the male pup as he was cleaned and placed in a blanket while she held onto the male pup then Rae took that pup.

Kagome went to back into Kikyo's womb to see three more pups, luckily she did a c section instead, and birthing five pups was hard on a female after time. Kagome looked at Rae to see there was only one blanket as she gently placed her hand onto a three pup, and pulled the pup out. To see it was a female, she gave the pup to Rae and quickly took off of haori and rips it into two pieces.

Then she went and got out fourth pup and as to see it was a male, Rae took the male pup and cleaned him up and placed him into a piece of her haori while Kagome replaced her hand back into the womb as she got out the last pup as the pup female organs but she was very quiet. It looked like the youngest would take over her mother's personality. Rae took the last female pup while Kagome healed her incision she made to get the pups out. Then she woke up Kikyo and smiled.

"You have lovely pups." Kagome told her.

Kikyo's face drop" Pups?"

Kagome smiled at her" you had five pups, three males pups and two females pups." Then she turned to Rae and told her she could leave now. Kagome got up and took out a new white haori as she heard Rae coming back into the hut.

"Lady Kagome." She told her. "I got two more blankets of the pups."

"Thanks Rae," Kagome called out. Then she left the hut.

Then Kagome remember that male Inu even half Inu would kill anyone without their hut that isn't supposed to be there. Kagome stood up and walked out to see Inuyasha with red eyes.

"Beta male." She firmly stated to him. Inuyasha came closer to her as he sniffed her then he bowed back and stated," _Alpha bitch, is beta bitch okay?"_

"Hai, she is, you beta male will only go in a to get your mate then this alpha bitch will come and delivery your pups. Elder Kaede is sick. You will not hurt elder Kaede." Kagome order Inuyasha beast.

The way Kagome was looking at him, brought beta male to his knees as he lifted up his neck to show her submission, Kagome nuzzled her nose against his neck to show she knew that he won't hurt Kaede as Kagome led the way into the hut. Inuyasha saw his mate on the ground smelling of blood and fluids; he quickly took her away from the smell. While Kagome wrote the sizes of each pup, weight, and lots more as she pick two pups at a time.

Kagome walked towards Kikyo and Inuyasha hut, when she heard a growl on the inside. "Beta male, it Alpha bitch bring your pups." The door opened to see Inuyasha inner Inu still in control as he feasted his red eyes on the pups. He purred at the as he took them away from Kagome. "Beta male, there is still three more pups. I will go and get them."

He nodded again, as she walked away and within two minutes Kagome had brought two more pups and left them in the care of their father, while she went to get the last one. Bringing the female pup back, she places her in her father's care, left the door, and went into Kaede's hut to see how she was doing.

Her whizzing stopped and then rest of her sickness was slowly going away, as she smiled at her. Kagome went to her hut and place her hand on the barrier as it went down. She walked into the hut and made her way towards her bed. Changing in a green nightgown, Kagome went into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Hours went the sleeping village of Edo, with no one up at all. Dawn was slowly approaching the morning sky. Kagome woke up and stretched as she went into the small area where she could bath in, she made very old fashion tub as she started up her fire in the room. She watched as she saw the buckets moving on a line towards the river, as they filled up. Then they came back and went into her tub as she placed her hand into the cold water and summoned her reiki to heat up the tub, making steam coming out. She smiled and took off her nightgown and placed it on her bed, as she went into the tub and soak her tired body.

Kagome smiled at this as she lay in the tub for a few minutes then she started to wash her body and washing her hair. Then Kagome got out, wondered to the fire again, and lit it up but moving it in the opposite way making the buckets in the opposite way as they filled up. Kagome made her way into the another room and got dress into her blue hakama's and white juban then her haori that was white. After that she went outside to see what needs to be picked up what herbs she needs and the villagers that needed to be healed.

First Kagome went and checked in on Kaede to see the older female was still sleeping as she made sure that her fever was gone along with her other ailments, then she went out into the woods area and hunted for Inuyasha and his mate and pups. She was the alpha bitch; she needed to prove her pack with food until beta male leaves her beta bitch alone to hunt.

She found some rabbits and a buck [male deer] and also got a few fish as she cleaned and chopped the meat into pieces then carried them back home with the furs that can be cleaned and made into something it only needs to be cured. Then she stops at the door and knocked loudly on the door.

She heard a growled to go away, she and Inuyasha made a blood pact, she can now understand and growl like an Inu does. Kagome growled loudly at him telling him that food is for his mate and pups and himself. She smiled when Inuyasha came to the door and lifted his neck to her as she licks him as a sign for forgiveness as she gives him the food and leaves the house. Carrying the furs, she cleaned them off of the blood as she takes her sticks and makes a tarp to place them on to dry.

Then she takes out the rest of the blood as she went to wave at the villagers, Rae came up to her as she started on her courses and Kagome went and got the herbs she needs as she mixed them and placed the aside. She made her way back to Kaede's just to check to see if she was up or not.

Kagome walked into the hut to see Kaede up and smiling at her. 'Kaede," Kagome cried out as she hugged Kaede gently. While she made sure that Kaede wasn't ill anymore, she made her way into the every growing village, as she stop and ask if anymore was sick and showed mother's and father's to go about making sure that they children would be un-ill as she taught them lots and in new ways.

Kagome healed some elders villagers as she made her way back to Kaede to check on her again and to hut some more, as her pack needs more food and herself. Kagome took her sword and arrows and she made her way into the woods again but in a different area this time. She crouch low as she looked around to see, a three doe's and two bucks with two small ones, she smiled at this as she moved away from the family and hunted somewhere else.

She caught some fish as she gutted them again, then she placed them into her bowl and hanged in high from the ground. Then she moved around to see two bucks, she notched two arrows and killed them both. That was when she senses demons very close to her; Kagome dropped her bow and arrows as she took out her sword.

She moved out of the way fast, as she was four hebi demons looking at her hungry. Kagome twisted her sword as she jumped out of the way on one of them as the rest attacked her in the air. Kagome twisted her body around them all, making it hard for them to bit her. Kagome sliced her sword into one as she purifies it to dust, she land then moved around but the hebi wrapped around her tightly cutting of her air supply while the other two were waiting to attack her.

Kagome remained calm, as she was losing air; she summoned her reiki into her arms and then into her sword, Kagome sword slashes upwards and killing the hebi that held her. She looked at the last two, as they circled her now; her eyes were on both of them waiting for them to make their move.

The one to the right attack fast and swift as he jumped in the air, while the one on the left attack on the ground. Kagome turned to kill one but it got passed her defensives as he took her sword from her, as he bites down breaking it. Then airborne was still coming at her, Kagome summoned a purifying ball and shoot it at one as she moved to the side to see the last one hitting the ground hard. Kagome over to her arrows and she took one up.

She turned to see the hebi so close; she shot up her hand with the arrow as it strike its mouth as it falls to the ground dead. Kagome breathe in deeply as she made her way to her catch, as she couldn't skin it here. She growled deeply and loudly of Inuyasha to come. Within minutes, he was within the clearing as he had red eyes, as he smelled death all around him.

He raced over to his alpha bitch and pack leader, as he sniffs her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Then she growled at him to get him to help her with the food. Inuyasha nodded his head at her and took the two buck, while Kagome took the fish and her bow and arrows back to the village. Inuyasha dropped the food off and raced back into his hut.

Kagome smiled as she chopped the fish and clean and gutted the two bucks as she took some into Kaede hut and started to make the stew with Kaede help, which she told her not too. Then she made her way out and took the rest of the food to Inuyasha's hut. Once again she growled and he answered with a growled of his way as he opened his door and takes the food.

This went on for a week then Kaede was all better and was her old cheery self and Inuyasha and Kikyo took out their pups after they named them 'Raiden, Kaiden, Rei, Manomaru and Sakyra." Kagome wrote that down and made her way to the hut as she places them in a box. Kagome came back out, took one pup, and blessed the each, as she imprinted them with her smell and as a member of her pack. Kagome does this until all five pups were done. Kagome smiled at was when she felt the pull again.

'Well, it's time to me to leave. Inuyasha this Kagome passes on her leadership for now until I came back." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha smiled" Thanks Kagome." Then he gave her a hug as he let's go her as she gives Kikyo and Kaede each a hug. Kagome took her bag and waved bye for now as she made her way northwest a bit, she knew that some of her pack went this way, as in Miroku and Sango. Sango wanted to rebuild her village the demon slayer and repopulate, as Miroku was more the willing to help her with this. Some of the neighbor villages had sent some people to help and some stayed. From what Inuyasha told her when she first came.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eat and apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill children, Kagome smiled as she heals each children with their illness. The town's people were very happy as they gave her some food and more arrows within the carrier. Kagome thanked them as she continued on her way.

She got to the forest near the village, while she smiled at this and wondered what could be happening. She carries herself up the hill and towards the main gate, where she saw some young male guarding the gates.

'Halt" One said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lady Kagome; I need to speak to Miroku or Sango." Kagome states to them.

"Lady Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you." The guard at the gate said. "Open!" the gates opened up to see the people looking at her with respect. Kagome walked into the village as she was meeting by a different guard as he says," Follow me"

Kagome follows the guard until she was brought to the large house, the guard left her. While she went into the house and saw Miroku sitting down at the side.

"Miroku." She calls out.

"Kagome." Miroku replied as he got up from his spot and gave her a hug.

"Miroku, where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

Miroku smiled" She in labor, but since we have no miko, some of the females in the village are with her.'

"You crafty male." Kagome sighed as she gave him her bag and went into the room.

A/N- I'm going to left it here, as you going to found out next chapter. Second Sesshomaru doesn't make his appears until ch 6 or so. Bye


	5. Sango and Miroku twins and battle

**Living in Time **

**A/N- Here is ch 5 enjoy it bye. **

**Chapter Five: Sango and Miroku twins and battle **

Kagome walked into the room to see Sango biting her lips hard. She sighed at this and looked at the females how were shaking in fear.

"Snap out of it." Kagome snapped at them making the females look at her.

"Who are you?"" one female asked.

"Kagome!' Sango hollered in pain.

Kagome went over to her friend and took a look at her and she sighed as she washed her hands in the hot water that they had. "Sango, your baby has been beached; I would need to do a C-section."

Sango just nodded at head at Kagome. Kagome turned to the three females that were in the room.

"What are you names?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Lin, this is Jin, and this is Sakura." Lin told her.

"Well, Kagome is my name as you heard. You will help me delivery Sango baby. "Kagome told them.

"Hai, milady." Jin replied.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes but she smiled instead. "Lin, get some more blankets. Jin more hot water. Sakura, I need a shape knife."

They raced and got what Kagome needed, as Kagome told her about her travels with Shippo.

"Is Shippo here?" Sango asked.

"No, he isn't." Kagome told her when the ladies came back.

"Okay, now ladies, please listen well to this." Kagome said to them. For the next ten or so minutes Kagome told them what she was going to do, and then she showed them too. So they could understand. Then she told them about a C-section was and is and how to do it.

"Got it, Lin you will take the baby and get him or her cleaned, Jin and Sakura hold onto Sango's hands."Kagome told them then as told Sango what she was going to do and was going to sleep her in a sleep state, but Sango didn't hear of it.

Kagome smiled at her friend, and started the procedure. Kagome steadied her hand as she cut the Sango's belly open where she indicated to Sango beforehand. She cut through the layers of muscle until she reached the womb. Blood and fluid started to come out of the incision, Kagome placed the rug she has with her cleaning off the blood at she could before she continued. Then she turned to Lin to have her get ready for the first child.

Kagome used one hand to hold the cut opened while she chandelled her reiki to stop the bleeding so she can work a bit slower. Her found the first child feet and gently pulled up as she smiled to see a male organ and a healthy set of lungs but what Kagome didn't expected was a second child holding onto the first child's hand, she smiled as she show the females organs.

Quickly letting go of the side, Kagome held onto both twins while Lin took the male child as he was cleaned and placed in a blanket while she held onto the female child then Lin took her and cleaned her up. Kagome healed Sango incision and took each baby and wrote down each item she need to for her box of births.

Then she walked up to Sango and gave her the twins. "There they are Sango. Ladies you can go now, Lin, tell Miroku that he can come in now."

They ladies leave the room, as Kagome made sure that Sango was comfortable with the twins within her arms.

"Lady Kagome and Sango-chan." Miroku stated as he walked into the room.

"Miroku you are the proud father of twins, a son and a daughter." Kagome replied.

"I have two…." Miroku fainted at the two. Kagome laughed at him while Sango giggled this husband. Kagome helped Sango breast feed the twins as she woke up Miroku after Sango was done.

"Miroku wake up, I have much to tell you." Kagome said as she kicks his leg.

Miroku woke up and smiled at Sango when he looked at her, to see the twins within her arms. He got up and looked at them both and kissed Sango. He took his son first as he gave him a kiss then he took his daughter and did the same thing to her.

"Miroku and Sango, I would like to have their names or didn't you only think about one." Kagome told them.

"Only one," Sango answered as she hugged her son and daughter when she got them back. Then she looked at Miroku.

"Aki," Miroku answered. "For our son"

Kagome nodded her head and place his name down on his birth card, and looked at Sango. "Eiko." Once again, Kagome wrote it down and smiled at them.

"Where is my nephew?" Sango demanded.

Kagome smiled and stated" Shippo, he with his kind of pack. We help them a year or a year in half and we both decide that he would be better if he stayed and learn their ways to get stronger."

Sango smiled at that, Shippo found his kind to help him train, she was glad.

"You haven't seen him since then?" Miroku asked.

"No, I haven't yet. I went to Totosai to have him make me a sword why I have started my mission to save what I still I know no clue but I think it has something to do with being no youkai in my time. That is now broken from a hebi that attack me in Inuyasha's forest. Koga and Ayame mated and she just gave him four wolf cubs and there is lots more wolf cubs as I help delivery them." Kagome told them.

"Four wolf cubs?" Miroku asked.

"Hai, four, two males and two females. Then I went to see how Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing. Kaede was sick. Kikyo gave birth to five pups, hai five pup's three males and two females." Kagome told them.

Sango and Miroku were aunties and uncles as they were apart of Kagome's pack.

"What are their names from Koga and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Well, the pull started again before I could know what Koga and Ayame named them. While as for Inuyasha and Kikyo named them Raiden, Kaiden, Rei, Manomaru and Sakyra.' Kagome said to them. "Where is Kohaku?"

"His protecting a village from a demon, he should be back soon." Sango told her.

"Oh." "Lord Miroku! We are under attack!"

Kagome stood up and looked at Sango. "You stay, Sango. Miroku come."

Kagome went into her pack leader voice as Sango stayed with her twins and then Miroku followed Kagome swiftly. They made their way to the gates, as the males had taken positions on the wall.

"Kio, what is going on?" Miroku asked.

"Lord Miroku, a demon that is attacking us with more demons." Kio replied.

Kagome nodded her head at this and took her arrows up the stairs as she looked out to see a type of lizard demon with others attacking the walls. Kagome notched four arrows and aimed at four demons, she let go of them and watched as they purified four demons. Good she had they attention now.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

The leader looked at her and smirked. "To kill"

Kagome shook her head as she notched five more and took aimed and waited until they moved. Then she fired as they jumped into the sky. The last five turned into dust as Kagome sighed at this and walked back down to the ground.

"Good job lady Kagome." Miroku told her.

"Thanks Miroku."Kagome uttered to him.

"Kio, keep watched." Miroku ordered as he led Kagome back to the house.

"Miroku! Kagome!" Sango yelled out.

"My love, we okay the threat has been taken care of." Miroku told Sango.

Sango nodded her head and then went to sleep, while Miroku took Kagome to another room just two doors down. "Here Kagome."

"Miroku night." Kagome whispered as she yawned after it. She closed the door and got into her gown night.

Kagome felt the sun on her face, as she woke up and stretch. She smiled as she got up and went into the bath house beside Miroku's and Sango's house. She quickly took a bath and got dressed. Kagome went outside and then she went back into the house and then towards Sango's and Miroku's room.

She knocked on the door and waited. She heard shuffles around as she smiled as Miroku opened the door.

"Good Morning Lady Kagome."Miroku called out.

"Good Morning Miroku, Is Sango up?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, she is feeding the twins." Miroku answered her.

"I…"the pull was back again." Well, I wish this visit was longer but it seems I'm needed again. Plus I need a new sword and want some daggers." Kagome sighed out.

"Kagome, you can't go." Sango became alarmed about this.

"Sango, it's my mission. I will be back soon. Miroku you better take care of her." Kagome told Miroku and Sango.

"Hai, I will, lady Kagome." Miroku replied as he didn't want her to go either but fate wanted Kagome to fix something and it wasn't his decision to stop her, only to be a friend and her family when she needed it.

"Kagome…you better come back soon." Sango threatened her.

She smiled at her and walked towards and gave Sango a hug and each twin and kiss and a small hug then she went towards Miroku and gave him a hug too.

Then Kagome went and got all her items into her bag. Kagome left the house and started towards the gates, as Kio opened the gates for her. She waved and started on her way towards the pull. That was when she realized it was pulling in Shippo direction. Kagome only hoped that it wasn't her son getting hurt.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eats an apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill children, Kagome smiled as she heals each children with their illness. The town's people were very happy as they gave her some food and more arrows within the carrier. Kagome thanked them as she continued on her way.

Kagome saw nothing in the sky, like smoke or anything as she got closer to Shippo and the village he was in.

"Mother!" Shippo claimed out and hugged her tightly. Shippo was taller than Kagome now; she came up to his shoulder.

"Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, mother I really missed you lots." Shippo told her as he let go of her. He used his nose and sniffed around her. "Miroku and Sango smell, are they okay?"

"Hai, my son, let's go and greet the elders." Kagome replied.

Shippo smiled at her, as he took her hand and led her into the forest more. "Shippo I feel fox magic around here."

"It's mine; a week ago some demons attack us and took lot of our food. Winter is almost here and there isn't enough to go around." Shippo told her.

Kagome nodded her head at him, as her mind went to fix this problem. Her mind came up with a solution as she smiled at she and her son got into the village.

Shippo took her to the elders as he bowed Kagome smiled at them.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back." The elder stated at her.

"Thank you elder Ryo." Kagome stated as she looked at the even grown kitsune village.

"I guess young Shippo told you of our problem." The elder uttered.

"Hai, he did and I might be able to help you." Kagome replied to them and told them of her plan.

They all smiled and started to work on it already. Kagome hung out with Shippo as he showed her all his new techniques and skills.

Hours later, Shippo took her to get some food. As the villagers waved at them both some were bowing or not just waving with a smile on their faces.

Kagome ate her food and then Shippo talk with Kagome about Koga and Ayame's pups. Then Kikyo and Inuyasha's pups and then it went to Sango and Miroku twins.

"Shippo when are you going to be mated? I would like to become a grandma." Kagome teased him.

"Mother, I'm not ready to be mated." Shippo told her. "When I'm ready, I will let you know."

"Good," Kagome replied as she finish the whole story with each child and pup and then how her sword was broken

Kagome hugged Shippo and went into the spare room in his hut and fell asleep as the night went by, Kagome woke up to feel the pull again. All she wanted to do was get some sleep.

Kagome mediated for an hour or so and went back to bed, until the sunlight came into her room. Kagome truly woke up and stretched to feel the pull again. She silently cursed at it.

Then got up and had a bath, and got her items packed up and went to look for Shippo.

"Shippo!" Kagome called.

"Mother, you need to go again because of the pull." Shippo uttered.

"Hai, Shippo, I got to go now." Kagome said as she hugged her son.

"Mother, I made this for you." Shippo told her as he took out a Wakizashi and handed it to her.

"Shippo, you made this for me." Kagome stated as she took the weapon from Shippo.

"Hai, mother, I made this for you last night and well into the morning too. When you told me that you sword broke with a hebi. I decide to make a weapon of you to protect yourself." Shippo explained. "But no more questions you have a mission to get on to and save whomever this time."

"Hai, Shippo my son. I love you and stay safe." Kagome uttered to him.

Kagome hugged Shippo for the last time started to walk away from the village, her pull was taking her west. She wondered could have been hurt or would be hurt soon. All Kagome could do was stay walking in the west direction.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eats an apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill elders as she healed them and help the children learn new games and then she was on her way towards the west again.

By Kagome's third night out, she felt youki coming towards her fast, as she took out her arrows, as she didn't want to use the precious gift her son made and gave her. The youki came closer and closer until it hit the clearing where Kagome was. She saw it was a bear youkai as she fired arrow at it as a warning shoot, she quickly place second arrow as she had to jump out of the way was the bear youkai attacked her.

Bear youkai twisted faster than Kagome, it swing his claws at her right shoulder making five deep long incisions from her top shoulder to her chest. Kagome screamed in pain, as she torn herself out of the claws pathway, making the ends on the incisions larger.

Freeing bleeding heavily, Kagome bite her lip in pain, as she watched the dear youkai licking the blood off his claws.

"Taste" He grinned as he charged again. Kagome jumped higher as she lands more near the trees. Her mind and body were getting fuzzy from the blood lost, as she notched two arrows and shot at the bear youkai that was almost at her again.

Her arrows hit him as they purified him into dust. She used her reiki into healing her wounds but she couldn't heal them all the way. She took off her haori and wrapped her bandages; Kagome took out a second haori and placed it on her. She placed the old one into her bag as she didn't sleep this night. The sunlight hitting the ground her as she gets up and walked onwards to the west.

The pull was getting stronger now. Kagome suddenly felt that she was begin watched, she notched into fighting position with her arrow pointing in one direction.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned. She heard nothing but silence then a mighty roar as she looked right to see a tiger, boar, oni youkai were charging at her.

"_Great." Kagom_e thought while took fired an arrow and the boar youkai, Kagome dodged and jump out of the way from the tiger youkai and the oni youkai, she cursed as she took her last two arrows and aimed at the oni youkai as she emerged her reiki into them as she shot them and as she rolled away from the tiger youkai the board bite into her leg hard, making her scream in pain. Her reiki reacted to her pain, and glowed into the boar's mouth.

Kagome reiki purified the boar youkai, but she still had the tiger youkai to take care of. She looked up as she saw him not in front of her, as she soon felt claws marks running down her back swiftly. Kagome screeched into agony as she fell onto the ground. Kagome then decide gift or no gift, she had to use her sons gift to her.

Rolling on her back, Kagome bit her lip as she pulled out her Wakizashi as the tiger youkai jumped on her. Kagome stabbed his belly and she purified him. The tiger slashed his claws at her neck and face, leaving a bloody trail of blood, marinating her face and neck.

Kagome breathed in and out heavy now more so, her right shoulder was reopened and was bleeding. Her back and neck and face and her leg were also bleeding. Kagome summoned her reiki and tried to heal herself, but she didn't have enough to heal all her wounds. Kagome got up and limped over to her bag that she dropped at the beginning of the battle. She took out more wraps and started to wrap them around each wound.

Once Kagome was done, she moved as fast as she could away from this area, she limped onwards, she felt safe about six miles away from where she was attacked, her body was tired and needed to heal and rest and bath. She soon came across a hot springs, as Kagome took off her clothes and went into the hot springs.

Kagome washed her hair to get out all the blood, dirt and grease, then she made sure, she gently washed her wounds and then laid staring up at the sky, relaxing so much that she didn't hear a youkai approaching her and within the hot springs.

"Miko." A voice bored out.

Kagome look to see a humanoid youkai, staring at her, Kagome made a move towards her Wakizashi, to find she was pinned under the youkai.

"Let me go." Kagome stated with rage coming into her stiffened body and her eyes narrowed with distrust.

'I do believe, we can share this and not fight." He whispered to her, as he let go of her naked body and moved away from her to the other side.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she emerged her reiki to study his youki to see of his youki was hostile or not. When she only found cordial and a friendly but she stayed on her guard as she moved towards her bag and items, with him just looking at her.

"Stop staring, please." Kagome told to him. "Who are you?"

"Names Raiden, I'm an elemental youkai of lightning." Raiden said.

"Raiden, Kagome is my name, why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"To bath like you," Raiden answered. The he tensed up very quickly." Damn they found me."

Kagome heard it and send out her reiki to felt the energies pouring around them fast and all were hostile. Kagome got up and quickly grabbed her dagger and felt Raiden's back toward hers equally naked like her.

"Sorry I guess you do have time to dress," Raiden uttered. Kagome turned red with embarrassment was all over her body.

"Attack!" A deep voice sounded out. "Kill Raiden,"

Raiden jumped into the air, as he summoned his lighting and thrusts at the oncoming youkai's. He killed a few of the more, as he took out his sword and attacked the ones that were coming after him.

"A women?" Raiden heard the commander. He looked at the female to see she killed three youkai already but not without getting hurt. He cursed; he could feel beforehand that she was hurt, now she was fighting along his side, without knowing who is he, beside his name and why they were attacking.

Kagome twisted her Wakizashi as she killed two youkai again with it infused with her reiki. Her wounds opened again, she cursed why were she helping this youkai, and why were they attacking him. Then she heard" A women?"

"_Great" Kagome thought with sarcasm in her tone. _

Kagome slashed two others that came fast towards her, her breathing was heavy and her body was growing tired. Kagome slammed her Wakizashi into the ground. Kagome could felt her breasts jiggled around, as she summoned her reiki onto the hostile ones around Raiden and herself. Kagome let it all go as she purified all the youkai's with the clearing but could still feel about four left hiding.

Her weakened body fell onto the ground with one whispered" Raiden it's all up to you now."

Raiden took out three others when he felt a large reiki surging out, he looked at the women to it she was the one emitting the reiki, he could see that reiki out pull was draining her lots, as he noticed she only went to the hostile youkai around and that she also purified them. He could only feel four others racing into the clearing that was when he heard her words.

He shook his head at her, as he stood in front of her, as he was going to kill the rest now. Raiden jumped and whipped out a lightning ball and striking two of them, as he lands and dodged away from the last two.

Within minutes, he killed the last two of them, as he turned back on his female company, which was scared of him first then decides to help him out. He walked over to her, he had to say she had a beautiful body; Raiden went over his clothes, as he placed them on. He smelled Kagome bag and picked it up with her clothes. He then walked back towards Kagome to dress her up. He found two strange items, which he didn't know where they go. So he just placed them into her bag and dressed her into her haori and hakim's after dressing her wounds again.

He knew that she needed real healer help, he thought of one person. Raiden took off towards the Western citadel where he had an ally and a friend.

A/N- End of chapter five now. Find out next time on living in Time what happens next. Bye


	6. Western Palace

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter six for you to enjoy it.

Chapter Six: Western Palace

Raiden raced into the trees carrying Kagome with the large black bag she had with her. He glances up to see the tallest tower on Western citadel. He sighed as he took off faster than before. Raiden could also sense his men at the western citadel already, they would be not so happy with him.

'MAKE WAY FOR LORD RAIDEN OF THE EASTERN LANDS!" Raiden heard a guard yelling into the first gate. He sighed at this while he waited for the gates to open. Once the gate was opened, Raiden raced into the first gate and onto the second.

His ally was very cautious, and for that he was grateful while his enemies were still after him and this miko now. She would need protection until she was better. Kagome; her name was and what a lovely name.

"Lord Raiden." The general called out.

Raiden just nodded his head back at the youkai that was a dragon and he had blue and silver armour on with a sword at the side.

"General Tatsu is Lord Sesshomaru in." Lord Raiden commanded.

"Hai, he is, who is with you?' Tatsu replied and then asked as he nodded his head to the gate captain to close the gates.

"Lady Kagome!" a female voice yelled out.

"Lady Rin." General Tatsu uttered.

'Lord Raiden, how are you?" Rin asked as she bowed to him.

"I'm fine, Rin. How do you know Lady Kagome" He asked.

"Lady Kagome travels with lord Sesshomaru younger half-brother; also she's the one that did the finishing blow to Naraku." Rin stated.

'Lord Raiden," A monotone voice ringed out.

Raiden look over to see Sesshomaru walking his way.

"My friend and ally." Raiden replied.

"Forever we are tie through bonds." Sesshomaru stated. Then they bowed to each other.

Sesshomaru glance at the miko," Miko"

'She was injured and she helps me take out the up risers in my lands. I traveled this way to get your help. When we meet in a hot springs. "Raiden stated.

Sesshomaru looked at to smell old blood and immortality around her now. He knew something was going on now, last time he saw her was when he save her from Naraku's demon and seeing her defeat the evil hanyou of good.

"Minka." Rin called.

Sesshomaru saw a female servant coming their way. Rin ordered her to take the Lady Kagome from Lord Raiden arms so they two lords can have a meeting in peace. Rin bowed to her adopted father and his ally and another lord and then quickly followed Minka but to the palace.

…**..Rin…**

Rin walked into the hospital wing and watched the healers trying to look over Lady Kagome without hurting her more. Rin wondered what happened to her and why was she all the way out here.

Each healer in the room, healed by humans, demon terms some mix mixtures together to get Kagome better and have her having more strength then now. She watched as they place the mixtures on her wounds and then wrapping them up.

…**..Lord Raiden and Lord Sesshomaru….**

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful at his ally friend as he wondered who the up risers are and what do they want in the Lord of the Eastern lands. Then his mind went towards the Miko and how she was doing and where was his idiot half-brother Inuyasha was.

Lord Raiden and him, talk about plans to stop them from taking over his lands with his help. Lord Raiden smiled at his friend and ally. Sesshomaru was a good leader and lord over the Western Lands.

"Lord Raiden, you may stay still in the Western citadel for as long as you can." Sesshomaru told his guest.

"Thank you, lord Sesshomaru, but I need to return to my lands and fight out this battle. Fear not, my ally and friend." Lord Raiden stated.

…**.One week…..**

Eyes fluttered opened to see blue sky and the sun running down unto her bed. The female gently struggled to get up and look around. The last thing she could remember was saying" " Raiden it's all up to you now."

Then nothing else. Now Kagome was in a new place and that she doesn't know where she is. But that tugging feeling was gone for now.

The door opened as she looked towards it. A female servant walked into the room with a bowl of food. The servant look shocked to see her up.

"Hello." Kagome said.

"Milady, I'll get lady Rin now." She said as she rushed out of the room.

_So I'm at Sesshomaru's citadel with Rin and him. But where is Raiden?_

Kagome slowly stood up and stumble around the room as she was getting her body moving again. The door reopened again, this time it was with the Lord; himself.

Kagome bowed to him and then stated," Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked back at him and then saw Raiden standing with him. "Hello Raiden."

"The miko calls you with informality." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai, she does. Lady Kagome, allow me to truly introduce myself- I'm Lord Raiden of the Eastern Lands" Raiden told her.

Kagome gasped then bowed to him and called him by his title. Then Rin came into the room.

"Lady Kagome." She said.

"Rin, just Kagome. May you grown." Kagome said as she saw Rin had grown into a very nice lady and young women.

"Miko. You have much to tell this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at him and smirked" Oh Hai, lord Fluffy"

The room was in silence, and then Raiden started to laugh. "Sesshomaru, she called you fluffy!"

Sesshomaru had the urge to roll his eyes at the miko and another lord, but didn't. "She called me that when we joined the group."

"But, hai you are right, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled at him. "Listen to this story; this is after you left, when we defeated Naraku."

_I thought about a wish long ago, Naraku or his minors would come back to life…but that would be a taint on the jewel still. _

"_Pure hearted Miko that wish wouldn't be self, but it would be a pure wish, your wish to help your friends isn't a tainted wish, "soft gently voice called out. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

_Suddenly a light came forward and burned brightly, their stood four people. Two females and two males all wearing robes of ancient times. _

"_We are the Shikon No Tama four souls," they all said together, while my friends and I stood silent with shock. _

"_So what are you doing here?" I heard Miroku asked them. _

"_We are here to grant wishes, but some of the wishes are impossible to act on. As to the time that Miko Kagome has been here, and we can grant one wish to each person, unless the wish is impossible," They replied. _

"_As to Kagome's wish to help her friends instead of her needs, the wish will remain pure and will disappear from this world." They all said. _

"_You monk will go first, but remember the wish is only good as the Miko Kagome has been in this time," the female with light green hair and light purple robes stated. _

_Miroku looked at the souls, and thought of a wish," Madam, "As he looks at Sango.' I would like to speak to Sango's father, to get permission to marry her."_

"_You wish has been granted, please step into the light," a deep voiced male with a bald head and red robes said._

_Miroku step into the light and disappeared from sight. "Demon Slayer, choose wisely as we can only bring one person back from your family, only one," _

"_Why only one?" Sango asked. _

"_Most of your village people and family don't want to come back," the second male with purple hair and yellow robes on said. _

_Sango's face paled, she missed all her family but she could only choose one person. Sango looked her friends, and wondered who she could bring back. Until Miroku stepped out of the light and went towards her, giving her a hug. _

"_Sango, I have talk with your father, and he has given me permission to marry you, also he said not to worry about the wish, Make Koharu comes back," Miroku said._

_Sango nodded her head at him, and then asked" I wish for my brother Koharu to come back" _

"_It shall be granted," a voice replied from the left. A light appeared, out stepped Koharu, looking around, to see his sister smiling at him. _

"_Sango," He replied as he ran towards her. _

"_Koharu," Sango cried out with happiness. _

_I stood and watched this sight, I was happy for my friends, but I wondered what Inuyasha would wish for. _

"_Half demon," They called out to him. "You have either two wishes," _

"_Why can't I decide?" Inuyasha yelled. _

"_Because your fate is only with two wishes, Inuyasha," a totally different voce replied_

_. _

_As a female wearing ancient armor appeared in front of the four souls. "Midoriko!" _

_I stood still as the famous miko of this time stood in front of us. "Miko Kagome, I thank you for releasing me," _

_I nodded me head at her, and opened my mouth" Why are you here?" _

"_I'm here to give you, your task; this was just the beginning for you," Midoriko exclaimed. _

"_Wait, isn't this it?" I asked her. _

"_No isn't, Miko Kagome," Midoriko stated as she watched the young Miko face fall. _

"_So what is it?" I asked. _

"_You'll find out when the time is right, but that could be any time, five years, ten or over hundred years, this is my wish to you, I wish that Miko Kagome was immortal," Midoriko called out to the four souls. _

"_Midoriko, your wish will be granted," They called out, as they spun around me. Then I felt pain, I bite my lip, with the pain. I dropped to the ground, with my lips bleeding from the pain. When it was over I looked over at the four. _

"_Miko Kagome is now immortal. Now for you half demon," They said. "Your wishes could be either of those. One wish is that you could be transformed into a full demon and loses your humanity with it and kill your friends. Or you can have your destined love brought back to life. Choose wisely." _

_Inuyasha looked at us, with a shock look, I gave him a look and I heard him ask," Isn't Kagome my destined love?" _

"_Hey that is my women, and leave her alone," I heard Koga yelled. _

"_Inuyasha, Miko Kagome is a big help to you, you should have just asked to become a full demon instead of asking questions, and Miko Kagome is destined for someone else." The female with pink hair said. "Young Koga, Miko Kagome isn't your destiny either. Now keep your promise to Ayame." _

"_But… my women…" muttered Inuyasha_

"_Now listen here you wolf, Miko Kagome was never your destiny, your destiny is with and always have been with Ayame," The four souls yelled at Koga, making him fall to the ground, clutching his ears. _

"_Now, Half demon, your wish still waits," They said very calmly to him. _

_Inuyasha nodded his head as his mouth opened" I wish then your Kikyo to be brought back to life with her own soul and still have miko powers." _

"_Your wish is now granted," They said as a light appeared and out stepped Kikyo in her new body. _

"_Inuyasha!" She exclaimed as she raced towards him. As I saw them whispering to each other. _

"_This is your departure," the four souls said as they disappeared from sight. Their voice echoed with" The well will only stay opened until your task has come."_

_Midoriko opened her mouth to say" Miko Kagome, just listen to the feelings you will have, follow them. They will lead you to your true destined. Goodbye," Midoriko disappeared from sight too. _

Kagome finished the story and looked at Sesshomaru. Rin and Raiden had left the room so Sesshomaru could listen.

"Milord! She has arrived. " Jaken yelled as he raced into the room.

"Hello Jaken." Kagome stated.

Jaken bowed a bit but said nothing.

"Jaken, make sure that the servants know this." Sesshomaru stated.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru, who arrived?" Kagome asked.

"My mother." He told her.

He made his way out with Kagome after him as she was going to have a bath. Rin raced towards them both and then took Kagome's hands and took her towards the bath house.

They walked into the bath house as the hot water was poured in and left of them. Kagome took off the clothes that were provided to her as she slipped into the water. She felt the aches and pains slowly going away.

Rin and Kagome sighed in happiness.

"So Rin, how have you been doing?" Kagome asked.

"I have been fine. But …." Rin told but was unsure to say next.

'But, what Rin. You can tell me everything or anything." Kagome stated.

'It's just that Rin is twelve now. Next four years I'm do be mated to someone. I had a few people telling me that I would be theirs." Rin told her.

'Oh, I see, Rin do you like any of them?" Kagome asked.

'I like two of them but they don't like each other. When they are always over they fight a lot." Rin replied.

"Rin, why are they fighting?" Kagome questioned.

"About who gets me." Rin told her.

"Rin, listen to me. I say don't go for any of those two. They might hurt you. Go for someone that makes you feel great." Kagome told her.

Rin smiled and nodded her head." Kagome, why were you so hurt?"

_As a female wearing ancient armor appeared in front of the four souls. "Midoriko!" _

_I stood still as the famous miko of this time stood in front of us. "Miko Kagome, I thank you for releasing me," _

_I nodded me head at her, and opened my mouth" Why are you here?" _

_"__I'm here to give you, your task; this was just the beginning for you," Midoriko exclaimed. _

_"__Wait, isn't this it?" I asked her. _

_"__No isn't, Miko Kagome," Midoriko stated as she watched the young Miko face fall. _

_"__So what is it?" I asked. _

_"__You'll find out when the time is right, but that could be any time, five years, ten or over hundred years, this is my wish to you, I wish that Miko Kagome was immortal," Midoriko called out to the four souls. _

"That was the time right after you left the area." Kagome told her. Then Kagome started to tell her about the pull and the people she help out and everything. How she was going to Totosai again to remake her sword again. And that she also promised Rin that would be going to her wedding.

They girls got out of the bath and dried themselves as they dressed into a nice kimono's. Rin had on a blue and silver kimono showing off that she was a member to the western family. Kagome had a nice golden red kimono on to show she was a honored guest to the western lands family. They walked down towards the dining room; Kagome looked at all the nice paintings and the vases around the walls.

She looked to see Rin stopping and then waiting for the guards to open the door. Once they did, Rin and Kagome walked into the room to see Sesshomaru pacing around with his mother grinning at him, like she won something.

"Rin!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Sesshomaru's mother." Rin said with a bowed.

She got up and gave Rin a hug. Then turned to noticed Kagome. "Sesshomaru, introduce us"

"Mother, this is Shikon Miko; Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome, this is this Sesshomaru's mother." He told them.

Kagome bowed to her and then stated" Hello, Madam."

She smirked at this lady and then nodded her head. "Why are you here? Shikon Miko, Lady Kagome."

"That would be my fault." Lord Raiden stated when he walked into the room.

"Lord Raiden." She stated with a bowed.

"Lady Jina." Raiden replied with a bowed to her. "Lady Kagome was injury against the enemy would have killed me if it wasn't for her."

Kagome looked around the room to see it was large and painting hanging from the walls. The paintings had the lords and his family painted on them most of them looked like Sesshomaru and his family. Too bad that Inuyasha wasn't in this painting.

Soon everyone was eating, after this Kagome soon felt the pull again. She had the urge to sigh but didn't.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need to be excused." Kagome uttered.

His mother looked at her and almost gasped at this.

"Miko Kagome, the lunch isn't done yet." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome stood up and then left the room loudly. Sesshomaru sighed at this; he stood up and nodded to his other guests to stay here. He followed Kagome's scent and took towards her location.

He walked into the room. "Look Sesshomaru, sorry for leaving like that but I'm needed somewhere else and now. I also need to borrow a sword until I can get to Totosai's again." Kagome stated.

"Lady Kagome, where are you need?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Far north, right now." Kagome stated. As she had her items on the bed as she went behind the small and changed into her clothes. She walked out and saw a sword lying on the bed. She smiled at this as she recognized it as the sword she used with Naraku.

She placed it on her side and then took her bag and walked out of the room and down the walls towards the main door. She saw Raiden and Sesshomaru waiting for her.

"Goodbye Lord Raiden. Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for the honor of letting me stay here when I was hurt and for the sword." Kagome told them.

Raiden smiled and the nodded his head at her, he then turned and went back into the dining room. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Miko, that sword, use it. I heard you were going to Totosai place to get and repair your old one. Metal will also break." Sesshomaru told her.

"I know that but I don't have a youkai fang to make one. See you later." Kagome said as she summoned her reiki into her feet as she raced towards the pull that was move urgent now.

Hours later Kagome was still running up north as she made it onto the Northern Lands. She could see the sun setting fast. Kagome moved throughout the trees and villagers and well into the night as the pull hadn't stop since it came back.

Dawn broken as Kagome took a drink of fresh water and then eats an apple from her pack. Kagome continued onwards towards the pull. Middle day break, Kagome saw the Northern chateau in the area. She had the feeling it was here the pull was on.

Kagome made her way into the count yard to see no one within sight. Until she heard clashes of screams coming inside the chateau.

Kagome race towards the doors as she took off her bag and placed it behind the large bush then she took out her sword and raced into the chateau.

A.N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter to this story. Until next time, chapter 7 will be up soon. Bye


	7. Northern Problems

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter seven. Thank you my fans. Thank you to my beta read named …..Thank you for beta reading this story and chapter.

Chapter Seven: Northern Problems

Kagome walked into the chateau and took the look around to see most of the valuables either broken in pieces or just nothing was there from scorch marks. She went into every room that she saw was destroyed or just gone.

She could smell burn marks around her; some rooms still had the smoke from what was burnt. Kagome rolled her nose up if she could when she smelled burnt fresh of people. She went on and towards the last scream she heard. Kagome then heard voices coming down from the upper level.

She hides and waits.

"Good, the northern lord should be home soon. He will now know that we mean business. "A deep voice had said.

She could hear another sniggering, and then she heard cried above her. She cursed and then ready's her sword and then attacks the two surprised demons. Killing both of them she raced up stairs and went into each room.

Kagome found the lord's heir tied up, she released him as she went onwards. He followed her without addressing her at all at this time. Then she hears whimpers from the next room.

She opened it up to see a demon about too… her eyes widen at this then she charged and stabbed the male off from her. She threw him into the wall as she purified him.

She went towards the female as she placed down her sword and gently hugged her. Whispering soft and smoothing words too her, she sniffed and then fell asleep.

Kagome noticed she was a small female. She could easily pick her up and grabbed her sword. She walked out to see the heir killing the last enemy. She could see the mother was beat up badly as she walked over to her. She placed down her sword. And place the female onto her lap, still having her hug her.

She smiled at the mother as she placed her hands on her to heal her. Slowly with the aid of her demon healing powers she was healed and the small female was asleep on her.

"Aya!" Kagome heard the mother saying.

She gave her daughter back and went to pick up her sword. When she couldn't found it. She looked up to see the heir.

"Hai, young lord." Kagome stated.

"Who are you? " He asked.

"I'm Kagome or Shikon Miko Lady Kagome." Kagome said.

They eyes widen at this and bowed to her. Then she got up and smiled at the lady and the heir. "Sorry that I enter that chateau without your permission." Kagome said.

"You saved us. We should thank you." The Lady of the Northern Lands stated.

Kagome smiled at them and then stands up. "May I have my sword back?" She asked the prince.

He looked at her then he handed her sword back to her. "Thank you." He said.

Kagome felt the pull again and it was then time to leave, she started to moved away from them when they asked.

"Shikon Miko, where are you going?" The lady of the Northern lands asked.

"I'm needed somewhere else now. Bye." Kagome told them as she went down stairs and got her bag from the outside. She then left the chateau with a hurry as she summoned her reiki into her feet and hurried farther up north.

Suddenly Kagome moved out of the way fast, as she was four demons, all of different kinds. One was a tiger; others were a Inu, hawk and a dragon all were looking at her hungry. Kagome twisted her sword as she jumped out of the way on one of them as the rest attacked her in the air. Kagome twisted her body around them all, making it hard for them to bit her. Kagome sliced her sword into one as she purifies it to dust, she land then moved around.

"Why are you attacking me?" Kagome asked as she was breathing hard.

Nothing was said. Kagome sighed at this and then looked at the last three, Inu, tiger and dragon. The hawk was purified by her first.

Then she heard a growl behind her. She cursed as she glance behind her to see a bear looking at her and then to the rest. She was going to be screwed if she didn't get out of here and fast.

The bear jumped over her and started to attack the tiger leaving the other two of her.

_He must be helping me _

Kagome dodge the Inu then she was wrapped up in the dragon arms. She could tell he was sniffing her by his breath that came alone her neck. Then she felt his tongue tasting her.

Kagome shiver and the shudder what he was doing?

"It's not her." She heard the dragon snapped out. He let her go and then they bowed to her.

"Our apologies, miko." Then they disappeared from sight leaving her with the bear. She watched as the bear transformed back humanoid form.

"Thank you." Kagome told him.

"Shikon miko, I'm the lord of the Northern lands." He told her.

Kagome eyes widen at him as she bowed to him. "Milord, is there something you needed? She questioned but also hopes he didn't the pull as coming faster again.

"I like to say thank you for protecting my mate, my son and daughter." He replied.

"You're welcome. I really need to go now. Thank you." Kagome said as she summoned her reiki into her feet again and disappeared from his sight.

Kagome racing into the night, when the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eat and apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill children, Kagome smiled as she heals each children with their illness. The town's people were very happy as they gave her some food and more arrows within the carrier. Kagome thanked them as she continued on her way.

Kagome went over a hill to see fires shining the lands. She gasp at this and quickly raced towards the villages that had the problem with the fire and bandits.

She quickly took out her sword that Sesshomaru held her. She throws her bag away from her as she killed the first one that had a small child in his arms.

"Hide." She whispered to her. Kagome went around and killed the ones that were not with the others. She saved many of the village children as she soon saw the rest of the village were getting brutalized, men were getting beaten. Females that were elder were tied together. The other females were crying as she saw some men pounding into them. Kagome turned to not watch this she heard someone behind her as she was grabbed harshly.

"Ya boss, here is one" The male threw her onto the ground in front of the boss. She assumed as he was handsome and had another worldly look about her. Kagome was grabbed by him as she was forced to sit on his lap.

"Such a pretty lady." He purred out as he was trying to sound like he was seducing her.

Kagome then felt his youki. She sighed at this and summoned her reiki as she purified him fast. She got up and looked at the rest. Soon they had all transformed into a type of youkai.

_Curse her luck_, Kagome thought.

She made a reiki barrier around the villagers and then took off into the woods near the place the youkai's followed her swiftly into the woods after her. She knew that they would leave the villagers alone when after she killed the lead. She needs to think of a plan and fast. She could jumps into the trees and looked at them stopping.

Kagome had purified her smell from the tree up to herself. She head growls at this and then one up looked at her.

"Found you, little miko." One said as he jumped into the tree in front of her.

Kagome summoned a reiki ball and threw it at him fast; she purified him as the tree was knocking down. She landed hard on her feet as she raced away from them again. She soon had to duck and the rolled away from claws.

She soon felt herself being clawed from her left side of her shoulder down towards her stomach. She then was thrown into a tree. She hit her head hard as it sound around as she opened her eyes to see them making their way towards her.

She moved onto her knees as she swag a bit of her blood loses as she needed to get out of her and fast. She wasn't going to be killed by them. She placed two fingers together as she summoned her sword that Sesshomaru let her borrow. Soon it was flying into her waiting hand as she felt it receiving her reiki as she cuts though the first youkai attacked her then she charged at the last of them.

Soon they were killed as she sat down at a tree and summoned by reiki to heal her wounds, so they closed up and Kagome got up and moved towards the village. Once she got here the village was burnt down as she saw the villagers still within her barrier. She made her way towards them as she let go them barrier as her head hurt lots.

She placed her hand onto her head and healed the pain away. She pulled away and looked at the villagers.

"Miko, thank you so much. You save us from those bandits." The village lead said.

"It was my pleasure this is what a miko is support to do. Now I need to see all the people that were hurt by them." Kagome told him as he gathered all the men first.

Kagome saw the children coming out and crying into the mothers arms.

"Ya, little ones, you would like to help me?" Kagome asked.

Most went towards her. "I need some clean water and lots of rags to clean the wounds. Next is a bandage, and then come back. "Kagome told them.

They raced off as they had what Kagome asked for. Each child came back and was set out to have a new task to get. Kagome started to warm the water up with her reiki. She cleaned the water as Kagome washed her hands and took the rag and she started to clean the people wounds as she then started to pound the herbs that the children got her as she then made a paste.

Kagome had then taken the rags the children got again as she wrap's each men. After they were done they then went out to get wood and started to rebuild huts for them.

Kagome had then looked at the females that were violated by them as she calmed them down first and then told them that it wasn't their fault. Then she gave them a defensive saying called SING. She taught them the move too.

She then made sure that the children okay as she was getting hungry and tired. She then took her arrows and bow from her bag as she goes out hunting the men were still bring the huts. She could tell that they were tired too. She then remembers that she was in the Northern lands and the chateau wasn't that far away. First things first get food.

She found two deer gazing away from her spot as she notched two arrows, Kagome then aimed at their neck. She let go of the arrows and she heard a thud from the string. The deer drop to the ground dead as she got up and walk towards them.

Just because she was immortally now, she didn't have the strength to pull both deer's. She then smiled at her thought. She summoned her reiki into her arms and then pulled both of them. She then both them towards the village and washed and cut of the meat into small pieces when a few of the female came over to help her.

Kagome welcomed the help and then she lit the fire and got the water in a large pot, she then went to get some herbs and vegetables. One hour later the food was ready and the sun was started to go down.

Then men had got done four huts before the got food. Kagome got up and eat hers alone as she looked into the sky as she some had company with the children.

She told the stories as she then got them to go back to their parents and went to sleep again. Morning came for them as she checks the bandages on each village as she soon felt the pull again.

She got her bag and told the villagers to get help from the other villages that were around them.

Village after village, this went on for the next two years. Kagome helping out many humans, half hanyou's and demons alike thought out the lands. The pull came and went as she followed it around.

Until the pull came back and was going towards Edo village near the well. Hours went by for Kagome was she was going by the wolf area when the pull came fast in this area.

_Great, two areas that need my help. Guess I better see what the Koga's pack is getting into. _

Kagome turned towards the mountains as she looked around to see no coming at her, she remember the first time that she was here. It was with the birds of paradise… ya that name needed to be work on. They were more like the birds of hell.

"Halt who goes here?" a shadowy figure said above her. The voice made her jumped in fright as she glared at the figure.

Ginta, don't do that" Kagome said.

"Nee-chan," Ginta yelled as he got off his rock and jumped down from his rock.

Ginta pulled her into a hug, and whispered" I glad to see you again,"

"I missed you too Ginta," Kagome said as she let go of him.

"Okay, what is going on here this time? And it better not be a whole cave of female demon giving birth." Kagome stated.

Ginta looked at her and laughed. "Not really. Only about six are going to give birth including Ayame again and Hakkaku's mate ."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Bring me to them. " Kagome told him. Ginta picked her up again and took off towards home.

Once he stopped she looked at Koga again. That had his pups around him.

"Kagome!" Kouga replied as he stood up and then went towards her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Koga. It did again. I see." Kagome smirked at him.

Kouga looked at her with his own grinned. "Daddy, is this auntie?" one asked.

Kagome looked at him then to the pup. She smiled him as she gasp. "Are they….?"

"Hai, they are the ones that you help delivery. Hai son this is Auntie Kagome," Kouga told his pups." Sniff her, like the blanket she left here."

The pups went over to her as they sniffed her hands, legs and soon they had a smiled on their faces.

"Auntie!" they cried out as they hugged her.

"Hello, little ones. So Auntie had to leave last time to help Inuyasha and his mate's pups too. So auntie doesn't know your names? Kagome explained to them then she asked.

They looked at their father to see if it was true. He nodded his head at them.

"I'm Yuki."

"I'm Tsukiya."

"I'm Auju."

"I'm Momoko."

Kagome smiled at them and she gave them a hug back. "Pups, I need to help mommy."

They nodded their heads. Kagome then takes off her bag and places it down. She turned the males again.

"I need hot water again." Then she walked into the cave. Seeing Ayame in the middle of the cave moaning in pain, she makes her way to her first.

"Ayame?" Kagome whispered.

"Oh Kagome, it hurts so much, if Koga thinks he gets more pups he is in for ….." Ayame stop as she hugs her swollen stomach.

"But you did again." Kagome said lightly.

"Don't push me." Ayame groaned out in pain as she gently unwrapped her arms away from her stomach.

Kagome place her hands on her belly. Ayame saw a light blue reiki light, she wasn't scared of Kagome.

Kagome calmed the pup down inside of Ayame's stomach. She stopped and then looked at everyone that was within the cave. This would be a longer day again.

"Kagome, I want to have a natural birth this time." Ayame told her.

"Okay, then let's see where you are." Kagome stated.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back." Akane told her she placed the hot water down beside her.

Kagome washed her hands and dried them, as she placed one finger where Ayame vulva is, and place into her opening gently, not trying to scare her. Feeling around, Kagome added three more fingers. She was amazed that Ayame was this far without being in pain.

"Ayame you are ready to push," Kagome said calmly.

"I'm ready." Ayame questioned then she felt pain.

"Now, Akane," Kagome cried out.

Akane came over and asked if she should get few more females." Hurry then."

"Ayame, you remember your job is to breathe and push for me," Kagome said. "Now when I say push you push, when I say stop you stop and breathe in and out four times."

"Ayame now Push, push, push," Kagome yelled out at her.

Ayame push down with all her might a few more times she pushed down, until she heard "Stop" Ayame breathed in and out a few times.

"Ayame you ready," Kagome said as she was between her legs. "Push, push,"

Ayame push until she heard stop again, "I see the pups head, Ayame I need two large pushes from you now. Push"

Ayame push with all her might once again twice, until she heard a scream of tiny lungs. Kagome took the pup and noticed it had male organs. She took the pups and gently washed him, until she heard a painful scream again. When Femi came racing into the cave with Akane.

"Femi, wash the pup more, Ayame push" Kagome ordered as Ayame pushed until another pup came out. Kagome saw it had female's organs as she placed her into Akane arms.

Kagome waited until her placenta came out, then she could heal Ayame swollen vaginal canal. After a few minutes, the placenta comes out and Kagome healed her swollen insides and sides.

A few more seconds later, Kagome heard three females cry in pain. "Great" Kagome muttered under her breathe.

Going over to a different female that was in pain, she and Femi and Akane walked over to her too.

Hours later Kagome sighed at the last female giving birth went cleaned her hands and went outside. Kagome felted the pull again, sighing at it, and she walked out of the cave and straight to Kouga.

"Kouga, its time for me to go now," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, it's almost dark now," Kouga said as he looked at her.

Kagome heard whines from the pups. She turned to them as she went to the ground.

"Auntie will be back one day." Kagome told them.

They all looked at her with puppy eyes. "Not going to work, even my kit; Shippo did that but he's didn't work either."

Kagome gave them each a hug and a kiss and the started to go east. Kagome strolled towards the first pull was.

Soon she heard a rustle in the brushes to the right, taking out her sword, Kagome stood still and waited for a few moments soon a small rodent raced by then followed by an owl flying overhead. Sighing at it Kagome shook her head and continued on walking towards the pull.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eat and apple and started on her journey again.

By middle day, Kagome came across an old village and helped the elder's plant and heal the village folk, then left the village once again as the pull was going towards Edo near the well, she knew it, she would come across her friends , she wonder what is going on with them.

Kagome stopped again for the night, and then morning came fast once more, as she continued on her journey towards the pull.

Kagome heard a loud roar in the sky as she looked towards the sound. She soon saw as a pack of youkai lions staring at her. Kagome pulled out her sword and waited of them to attack. She wasn't going to be the first one to charge and lose her life.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Long but not like some of the others. Until next time. Bye


	8. Whore! I'm a miko!

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter eight for you. Thank you for reading this story this far. Only problem that I have is the lack of reviews by my fans. Please review and tell me what you like about this story and what would you like to see in the next chapters or email me with questions. I also would like to say thank you my beta reader named ….. for beta reading this story for me. Thanks again.

Chapter eight: Whore! I'm a miko!

Kagome surveyed what they were doing. She was getting herself prepared for when they attacked. She guessed that one of them would attack first to allow the others to see any weaknesses in her defenses with her sword in front of her. She counted the lion youkai and cursed it had to be a pack of ten. She could see mostly female's lioness and two males' lion's youkai licking their mouths with their long sand paper tongue.

Kagome knew she would be hurt but how much was up to her. She also didn't have to wait long before she was attack by the first lion as he was making his move at her. He was racing on his four paws that were faster than two paws, Kagome squatted down low.

He was just about on top of her, when she jumped up with her sword that was hazed by her reiki. Kagome could hear and see the sword engaging into the lion youkai skin ripping fresh from the bone as her reiki in guzzle the rest of the lion's youkai body.

Kagome had to swipe to the right side fast as a second lion youkai appeared ready to drive his claws into her fresh. Her sword connected into the stomach hard as she watched her reiki slowly purifying. The male got out as he fell to the ground and rolled around on the ground trying to get it to stop, but it was to no avail.

Kagome then turned her attention to the other six lionesses in the area. She was barely breathing hard as she brought her sword forward and took a defensive position. She kept her senses opened to see when they would attack.

The female growled loudly at her and couldn't believe how powerful and strong this human is and was. She took out the males with two strikes. The alpha female growled loudly at the rest as they then surrounds Kagome like a pack.

Kagome cursed at this and then placed her sword face up as she used the sword as a mirror to see the lionesses behind her as she took a big breathe as she looked in front of her. Kagome just waited to be attacked again.

She saw them moving in a circle as one attack first. She duck and roll into a second path of the claws. She bit her lip from screaming. The claws buried deep into her thigh as she pulled out rapidly as she knew she just made her wounds much bigger. She could feel her blood racing down her leg and onto the ground.

She then turned and purified the lioness fast as she dodges as she claws again. She jumped up as she leaped over the lioness as she made an arc with her body and slashed at the enemy, she lands. She twisted around as she moved out of the way of a lioness youkai.

Near the end of this, Kagome had killed eight out of ten of the pack. The last two hissed and growled as they charged at her. Kagome had now sported more wounds, three were on her back, one on her thigh and some were also on her chest and arms.

Kagome leaped up and took the first one as she rapidly laceration big and long. She went down hard as she landed. The last one eyed her target very closely; her opponent had her back to her. This was the perfect opportunity to attack and kill this miko. The lioness charged at Kagome as she thought she had the upper hand when Kagome turned and stabbed her sword into her stomach.

She hissed at her as she swipe her claws at her clawing at Kagome's face. Kagome felt pain in her cheek as she killed the last lioness; she stood back up on wobbly feet. She slowly made her way towards the trees as she led on it. Her sword lay on the ground broken into pieces.

Kagome took her wounds and damaged when she felt a far stronger youki coming towards her. She cursed as this as she pulled out her arrow and pointed at the trees when she felt youkai coming from. Soon the person came out and into sight, Kagome gasped to see Sesshomaru standing at and near her again.

He felt a powerful enmity a mile from his location. He jumps out of the window of the bastion. He saw a strike of light as he went down. He came out into sight, as he saw the miko damage badly as he looks around to see what could have hurt her.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know, what went on?" He told her.

Kagome smirked at him and wavered was she got off from the tree she was leaning on. "Attacked by a pack of lion's and lionesses, killed them all. "

Sesshomaru nodded his head at her as he walked over to her while he walked he saw the sword he gave her to use, it was shattered and belong repair. He could still feel her reiki in the air as he stood in front of her.

Kagome eyes widen at his nearest, but she soon fainted from blood lost. Sesshomaru had caught her with his two arms. He looked at her as he then summoned his ball of light and flew across the light and dark sky.

The sunlight bounces onto Kagome's face, her closed eye lids moved until they were opened. She looked around and wondered where she was until she was the sigma of the western lands on her blanket.

She was at Sesshomaru's bastion again. She remembers the fight and her injuries. She pulled up her arm and then her yukata sleeves to see none of her wounds; even she pulled down her sleeves she opened her top to see if her chest wounds were still there. None were found. She pulled the yukata together again and then stretched as she heard the door opening.

She looked to see a young lady with long black hair with brown eyes with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Rin. Boy you have gotten older." Kagome commented to her.

"Hello, Kagome. Hai, I did get older." Rin said then went into the room as she walked over to the dresser again as she opened the door.

Kagome watched Rin taking out a nice pink kimono with flowers all over it with a blue sash that was with it.

"Ready for your bath?" Rin asked her.

"Hai, I'm ready." Kagome told her.

They walked into the bath house as the hot water was poured in and left of them. Kagome took off the clothes that were provided to her as she slipped into the water. She felt the aches and pains slowly going away.

Rin and Kagome sighed in happiness.

"So Rin, how have you been doing?" Kagome asked.

"I have been fine. But …." Rin told but was unsure to say next.

'But, what Rin. You can tell me everything or anything." Kagome stated.

'It's just that Rin is fourteen now. Next two years I'm do be mated to someone. The two that were fighting over me, I turned down them both and they had tried to hurt Rin when Lord Sesshomaru killed them." Rin told her.

'Rin, good job. Anyone else? Kagome asked.

'I like one, his name is Yuudai. He is human and one year older than me. Rin meet him last year when his father came to see Sesshomaru about getting help for his lands." Rin replied.

Kagome smiled at this it sounded to her that her daughter was in love. They finished up their bath as they dried themselves. Kagome dress herself into the nice kimono that Rin picked out.

"So Rin what has been going on here?" Kagome asked too.

"Well, lord Sesshomaru's to be mate is here and Rin doesn't like her. She's mean to Rin and all the servants." Rin told her. "Kagome, would you please be at my wedding?"

"Hai I will be at your wedding in two years." Kagome promised her.

Kagome raised his eye brow." Rin, where is Sesshomaru?"

"Rin thinks his in his office." Rin said as she went out of the bath house and made her way to whenever she was going.

Kagome sighed and then made her way out of the bath house; she walked until a she saw a female demoness walking beside her. The demoness had purplish silver wavy waist length hair, her eyes were deep purple. Her yukata was pink with blue moons on it.

"A human. I told him. That he was to have no whores." She snapped at Kagome.

Kagome raised her eye brow at her and then stated," I'm a Miko. Use that nose for yours."

"A miko that is a good one. Is that what they call themselves now a miko?" She taunted out with disgust dripping out of every word from her mouth.

"I see you can't use that nose of yours, to tell I'm pure still." Kagome replied at her, she had a feeling that this is Sesshomaru's mate to be.

She started too walked away from her.

"Show respect to me, human whore." She ordered.

"No." Kagome said then walked away.

The demoness snarled at her, "You dare talk to me without respect whore?"

Kagome stopped and smirked at her. ""Respect is something this is earned. Nothing in your attitude has suggested that I should treat you with such and I'm not a whore. You are."

"Enough, Aya." A voice came out. Kagome lifted her eye brow." Well, Sesshomaru I was wondering when you would come out."

Sesshomaru stepped out when he had heard the words, his beast snarled up. As he walked out and took covered in a cove that was wondering them.

"This Aya told you to not bring in whores." Aya snarled at him.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and then nodded his head. Kagome summoned her reiki around her body. Kagome laughed at Aya's impression when she stops.

"So you not a whore by name, but then why are you here?" Aya asked as she grinned her teeth in.

"Enough, Aya. This is Sesshomaru is in charge of this land. You're not. Now leave This Sesshomaru's presences." He demanded.

"No, I want this human miko out of this bastion now!" Aya yelled at him.

Kagome snickered at her as she thought," _Man, she's dead."_

Sesshomaru growled at her as he appeared in front of her, he hits her across the face hard making her fly into the wall making a bent in the nice clear wall before her body embrace it. He led her up as his hand turned green as he cut into her arm.

"One more and you're being dead. Aya now leave." Sesshomaru ordered tightly at her. He watched as she limped away from them.

Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome walking away from him. He caught up with her as he stated;" This Sesshomaru wants to speak to you."

"Of course, you do fluffy." She told her as her eyes twinkled at him. He had the urge to growl at her now for that nickname, but he kept it in him.

Sesshomaru led her to his office, once there. Sesshomaru begin his interrogation on her.

Kagome told him was she had done since she left the western bastion. How she saved the Northern lord's family as the villages around the places. She even told him about the wolf pack, she left out the birthing scenes as she stops when she took on a ten pack of lions and lionesses before he found her.

"Sorry for the sword." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru never said anything to this. "We are you going to leave?"

"Now. Before I became injury, I was on my way to see Inuyasha as the pull was going that way." Kagome told him.

He nodded his head as he went over to the wall and pulled out an old rag, he walked back towards her and placed the rag in front of her.

Kagome took the rag into her hands as she saw it had old blood on it, slowly opened it to see four long fangs. She must have showed her confusion when she heard Sesshomaru speaking to her.

"Those fangs are for you to make whatever you want." He told her.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru helps his allies and the members of his pack." Sesshomaru replied to her.

Kagome understood the allies and the pack rules but that didn't still explain the fact that he gave her four fangs.

"Why four fangs?" Kagome questioned this time.

Nothing was said by him this time. Kagome could see he was going back to his work and she knew that she wouldn't get more from him.

"Since it is still daylight, I will leave now. Oh and you could have picked a better demoness to bearer of pups." Kagome called to him as she was at the door.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stated at her words. So he knew that she was right on this, she smiled on her way out. Kagome made her way back to the room she was placed in. She took off the kimono that Rin took out and placed it on the bed. Kagome then took out a pair of hakama's, and a haori both were black and white with rain drops on the white haori around her neck and where the haori folds in.

Kagome then took her bag and carried it towards the doors when Sesshomaru and Rin were waiting.

"Kagome, do you really need to go?" Rin asked.

Kagome took Rin into a hug and pulled away. "Hai, I do. I will also be here for your wedding."

"Bye." Rin said then thought," _Mom."_

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and bowed to him. "Now fluffy, see you later." Then she raced away from him.

Rin giggled at that as she looked at her father to see he was smirking at Kagome. Then he walked away and back towards his office. Rin stared out as she nodded her head to the guards to close the gates and the doors. She had her lesson to get too.

Kagome traveled towards Totosai's again before going anywhere else. She made it there in very good time. It only took her a few hours as she just used most of her reiki to race faster than a human.

Walking through the heat of the area, she quickly made it to the door.

"Totosai!" she yelled into the cave mouth while rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, waving her hand at her face from the heat.

Footsteps from the inside and were coming her way. She saw a figure turning the corner and stopped.

"Oh Kagome my dear, how are you?" Totosai asked as he scratched his head.

"Fine, I need you to make a sword of me, maybe some daggers too." Kagome smiled at him, as she walked in and gave him a very small hug. Then she took step back and looked him over, he had aged a bit but still wore the same outfit.

Kagome had told him about the last two years, from the last time she had seen him. He smiled at the Inuyasha having pups. Five of them now. Who knows how many they had now.

"That is the whole story," Kagome said while she smiled at him.

"Wow, that was it, I see," Totosai said he scratch his head. "Okay and you are here for a …"

"Sword and two daggers to be made from these four fangs," Kagome replied as she takes out the rage that held the four fangs in.

Totosai took a fang and looked at it. "I see it is from lord Sesshomaru "

Kagome just nodded her head at him as she stated." It is his fangs."

A few hours later, Totosai stood up, and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome your sword and dagger are also done and there was enough to make a pair of Sai's too." He replied.

"Thanks Totosai," Kagome uttered to him, as she took the sword from him and then gave him a hug.

Walking out of the home of Totosai's, Kagome walked in the direction of the mountains where Edo. Looking to the east to see the sun was setting of the night; Kagome took out, her sleeping bag, and then set up her camp with ease.

Kagome went back towards Edo. She made her way through each village helping out with healing and teaching the children new games as she went onto her true destination. Soon she could see the huts within the village.

Kagome made her way towards the village when she felt a very malicious sensation sweep through her. She pulled out her daggers and quickly and swiftly and quietly went towards the feeling.

A/N- Okay, I'm leaving it right here next time. I hope you like this chapter now. Bye


	9. Battle and Journey Again

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter nine to this story. I still lacking in reviews. Tell me what you think of it. Thanks to my beta reader…..for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks.

Chapter Nine: Battle and Journey Again

Kagome looked around the village; she didn't see or hear anybody around. Soon she heard loud clashes of thunder coming loud and clear. Kagome looked up into the sky and saw no dark clouds at all. She moved on as she continued to look around until she came to the end of the village, which was when her reiki sense started flailing strongly out as she almost, gasped.

She raced towards the energy when she got there she saw a large dragon like Ryukotsusei but instead of dark grey to purple color. This one was dark blue and black. She could then see Inuyasha fighting it as Kikyo was within the demons clawed hand.

Kagome notched arrows into her bow as she took aim and fired at the hands. The pink glow from the arrows raced there course and hits the demons hands hard. The demon screamed in pain as it let Kikyo go. Inuyasha had seen or at less smelled her raced towards Kikyo that was dropping.

He got her and raced towards Kagome. Kagome nodded her head at Inuyasha to leave Kikyo with her. Inuyasha raced towards the demon again without hesitation this time.

"Kikyo, what happened?" Kagome asked as she healed Kikyo wounds.

"That demon came and toward the villagers that he would be the reigning lord of this area and was to kill any miko's within this area. He also had said he was a part of Ryukotsusei's line. So he also wanted revenge on Inuyasha for killing his lord." Kikyo told her.

Kagome nodded her head at her. "Kikyo where are the villagers and your pups?"

"Safe away from this place." Kikyo replied standing up as she smiled at Kagome.

Kagome stood up too, than she handed the bow and arrows to Kikyo. She took out the sword that was on her side. Her daggers and her pair of sai's were still within their holders in her bag that was back at the village. She raced towards Inuyasha as Kikyo notched arrows and infused them with her reiki that she stilled had for some reason. Maybe this was the reason, but Kikyo didn't have time to think about this. As she fired arrow after arrow at the demon, she saw as Inuyasha used the wind scar and then Kagome using the sword with her reiki.

Kagome jumped out of the way as she slashed the offender's clawed hand. She infused the sword with her reiki to create a sharp sword that could cut though steel like hide. She saw blood dripping out from his wounds.

Kagome was dodging around as she saw Inuyasha summing his Bakuryuha. She slices into the demon's belly as she sends into her reiki into his body. Slowly she was purifying him, she heard Inuyasha calling out his attack and she pulled her sword from the demons belly as she dodge and jumped around his flying clawed hands to capture her.

Kagome made her way over to Kikyo as she watched as the Bakuryuha raced into the demon and destroy him. Inuyasha jumped back to them as he fell from his wounds.

"Inuyasha!" The miko's yelled out as they raced over to him. Kikyo placed her hands onto his wounds to try and heal him to discover that her reiki was gone and she was a normal female human. Kagome noticed this and healed Inuyasha wounds. He woke up and looks at his alpha and his mate eyes to see worry within them both.

"Kagome, Kikyo are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, Inuyasha. We fine." Kikyo and Kagome replied together.

They got up from the ground and went back towards the village. Kagome told them about her time away from them and how she came to have a sword made from Sesshomaru's fang. She then was told that Kaede passed one year ago. Her heart went out to her grandmother figure since she had been here in this time. She was also brought to her final resting place. She cried onto Kikyo's shoulders about this and then thought it very ironally that Kikyo was older than Kaede and was still alive… well for the second time with her own soul.

Kikyo finally left to see her pups, leaving Kagome staring at the grave as she tried to smile at the good times with Kaede. Soon it was getting dark as she got up and moved towards Inuyasha's hut.

She walked into and was tackled by five pups all yelling out" Auntie Alpha!" She smirked at them and she looked up to see Rae with two children within her arms.

"Hi Rae," Kagome said as she stood up with a male pup on her hips with the rest whimpering at her. She looked down at them." Auntie will pick you up soon." Their eyes lit up as they stayed near her.

"Lady Kagome, I trust your journey was fine." Rae stated as she smiled at her.

Kagome nodded her head at her. "Rae, it is now your duty to protect this village with Inuyasha."

"I will be glad to protect our village." Rae told them.

"Who are the little ones?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha came into the hut and as Kagome didn't see him yet.

"Daddy!" The pups yelled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, you never meet our second and third group of pups. Since you left Kikyo and I have been busy. We wanted a big family and so far we got a big family. "Inuyasha told her.

"The pups you helped delivery are just about three now. The second group of pups are two now and the last one are only eight months. "Kikyo continued from her mates lines when she walked into the hut with four more pups.

"Mommy, Auntie?" The one pup asked from Kikyo's legs.

"Hai that is Auntie Kagome." Kikyo told them.

They smiled at her and then walked over to sniff her. They all had a small piece of clothing from their mother to hold and smell. They smiled at her and hugged her legs with their older siblings.

Kikyo went into the fire area to start making food. She soon had a stew cooking as Inuyasha handed her herbs to place into the stew.

Kagome had the pup's names from the first patch to the last patch of pups. Raiden, Kaiden, Rei, Manomaru and Sakyra were three years old now but looked just about six years old. The second patch of pups was all girls, and there were six of them. _Poor Kikyo delivery them all._ Their names are Akiko, Chihiro, Ei, Fuu, Hamako and Hisa. The girls were two years old but looked just about five years old.

The youngest were twin boys named Akihiko and Taichi and they were only eight months old but looked just about a year old.

Kagome told those stories about their parents and then got them to sleep. She went back into her hut and took out her point needle and was starting to knit a few items. She was just about done when Inuyasha came into her hut and told her that supper was done and the pups were wondering where she was too.

She smiled at this and then got up and walked with Inuyasha. She walked into the room and sat down to have a nice family, meal for once in a long time. Kagome then helped Kikyo and Inuyasha placing the pups into sleep and then took off into her hut to finish one of the knitting she was doing. Hours later she held out a blanket that was blue, red and green mix together with the name Raiden on it. Kagome soon then went to sleep and dreamt about her mother and how much she missed her.

Kagome felt the sun on her face, as she woke up and stretch. She smiled as she got up and went into the bath house as Kagome started her bucket system as she used her reiki to heat up her water. She quickly took a bath and got dressed. She then went onto the second blanket she was going to make, within an hour or so, Kagome held up a second blanket that was yellow, orange and aqua mix together with the name Kaiden on it. Hours later Kagome done with Rei, Manomaru and Sakyra's blankets, each had different colors mix together with their names on it.

Kagome then walked outside and faced that it was noon. She shook her head at this and then went into her hut again and got out her extra bow and arrows, as she was going to go hunting. She placed her quiver on her shoulders that had a full house of arrows in them. She took her pair of sai's with her too.

She walked out to see Inuyasha standing at her hut with a smile on his face. "Daddy, bring back a whole deer." The pups cried out as their hugged Inuyasha's legs. _Fatherhood did him well._

"Okay, off go help your mother," Inuyasha told them." Kagome, you ready?"

Kagome nodded her head at him as they went off towards the forest. Once they got to the forest area, they split up to get some food. She found some rabbits and a doe [female deer] and also got a few fish as she cleaned and chopped the meat into pieces then carried them back home with the furs that can be cleaned and made into something it only needs to be cured. Inuyasha came back with three male deer's on his back with a pig within his right hand.

"Let's get going." Kagome told him. Kagome took what she could handle and then Inuyasha took the rest. She rolled her eyes at him and wondered why he was always taking more than his shared. Kagome could have come back for the rest of the items.

They got back to the village as Kagome took her meal into her hut and came back out. "I'm doing a surprise of the pups. Don't let them come into my hut yet. I will let you know." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Don't spoil them, Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

"Hey, I can spoil my packs pups anytime I want too. Oh by the way, when i leave, can you get Kikyo to get more wool of me." Kagome stated to him.

Inuyasha nodded and then went into her hut with his load as Kagome went back into hers. She took out six colors of the second patch of pups. The colors were pink, yellow, purple, green, red and orange. She once again started to knit small blankets. She mixed pink and purple together for Akiko with her name on it. Then she did yellow and orange together for Chihiro with her name on it. It took her three hours to get two done.

She then placed pink and yellow together for Ei with her name on it too. Kagome then placed purple and orange together for Fuu. Kagome then placed green and red for Hamako and then green and yellow together for Hisa.

Once now had the last two pups Akihiko and Taichi to do. Kagome took out black and red for Taichi and blue and green for Akihiro. She then was done with Inuyasha and Kikyo's pups. She then fold the blankets and then took them within her hands as her hands were now tired of knitting all day.

She then went out to see the pups playing with the village children and other half demons. Kagome knew that this was a new beginning for demons and humans to life together. She went over to Inuyasha's hut and went into the hut.

"Kagome, you have been knitting again, haven't you?" Kikyo questioned as she eyed the blankets within her hands.

"What gave you that idea?" Kagome asked at her.

"Inuyasha clue me in as you were going to make a surprise for the pups and that he also told me that you needed more wool. You made thirteen blankets for thirteen pups." Kikyo stated as she helped with the blankets.

Soon Inuyasha came back into with the pups." Auntie!" They all yelled at her.

Kagome smiled at them and then placed her finger over her mouth. They all knew what that might, they were to be quite.

"Auntie has something for you." Kagome told them. "Raiden, Kaiden, Rei, Manomaru and Sakyra. Here are you blankets." She handled out five blankets to the pups as their eyes lit up and smiled at her.

The pups took their present and hugged her each tightly. Kagome called out," Akiko, Chihiro, Ei, Fuu, Hamako and Hisa. Here are your blankets." She gave them theirs and hugged her tightly

"Akihiko and Taichi, this are for you." Kagome told them as she gave their blankets too. Their eyes lit up with happiness as they jumped onto her as they showered her with kisses and hugs.

That was when the pulled came back again. She had the urge to sigh at this but stood up and then told them." My time here is done for now. Inuyasha take care of your family and my pack." She hugged each pup again and told them she would be back. A hug to Kikyo and Inuyasha she went into her hut and packed her pack again. This time having her wool and knitting supplies with her too as the pull was going towards Sango's and Miroku area again.

Some of the neighbor villages had sent some people to help and some stayed. From what Inuyasha told her when she first came.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eat and apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill children, Kagome smiled as she heals each children with their illness. The town's people were very happy as they gave her some food and more arrows within the carrier. Kagome thanked them as she continued on her way.

She got to the forest near the village, while she smiled at this and wondered what could be happening. She carries herself up the hill and towards the main gate, where she saw some young male guarding the gates.

'Halt" One said. "Oh Lady Kagome, open the gates."

"Lady Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you again." The guard at the gate said. After the gates opened up to see the people looking at her with respect. Kagome walked into the village as she was meeting by a different guard as he says," Lady Kagome, welcome back."

"Hello." Kagome said to the male that greeted her.

He led her to the lord's house and opened the door. She walked into the home and looked around to see Miroku walking up to her. He embraced her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back. Sango is out on a mission but please come in and stay." Miroku told her.

"How are the twins?" Kagome asked.

"Very good. They are three now. They are growing up so fast. Sango and I had a son and another daughter two months ago. The children are having a nap right now." Miroku told her.

Kagome nodded her head and went into story mode and told Miroku what happened to her when the last two years. Then she sat down and pulled out her knitting wool and needles. Kagome took out blue and yellow for the twins. Then she took red for his son and purple for his last daughter.

She once again started to knit small blankets. She then she did yellow and blue for Eiko and Aki with her and his name on each of their blankets. It didn't take that long to finish two of them.

She then placed red for Toya and for Tsubasa purple with his and her names were on their blankets. She then was done with Miroku and Sango's children. She then folds the blankets and then took them within her hands as her hands were now tired of knitting all day. She looked at Miroku who was watching her.

"Lady Kagome, are those the blankets you said you were going to make when any of us have children?" He asked.

"Hai, they are, so far I made seventeen now. Thirteen for Inuyasha and Kikyo's pups and for you and Sango had four children. Each child has their own blanket with their names on it." Kagome told him.

Kagome then heard crying. "Oh Tsubasa is awake." Miroku told her. He got up and went into the baby room as Kagome heard talking to the baby. She smiled at this and thought _who would have thought that Miroku wouldn't be a good father was insane._

Miroku walked back out with Tsubasa within her father's arms. He nodded to Kagome hold her. Kagome smiled at him as she took Tsubasa within her arms as she looked at the black hair small baby within her arms. So small and fragile was within her arms, all she wanted to do was to protect the baby from the world outside.

Kagome also knew that the little one would need to make mistakes on her own to find her way in life. She hoped she would see her again as her eyes opened to see brown. Kagome smiled down at the one month old and rocked her back to sleep.

Miroku stared at Kagome as he smiled at his second daughter within her arms. He heard the gates opening again and knew that Kohaku was home now. Within minutes, Miroku heard someone had the door. He got up from his sit and walked over to the door. He knew that Kagome looked at the door to see if the person was an enemy or friend.

He had to smirk at this idea that someone would attack his house; it was in the middle of the village. He opened the door to see Kohaku.

"Hello, Miroku." He told him.

"Kohaku, welcome back, please come in." Miroku stated. He saw Kagome body going unstrained as she knew the person at the door.

Kagome got up and walked towards the door as Kohaku came into the room. Kagome smiled at the young man now. He grown lots since the time he was wished back and the year after she stayed.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back." He said.

"Here Miroku." Kagome told him as she gave him, his daughter back as she pulled Kohaku into a hug. "I missed you, Kohaku."

He hugged her back and said," I missed you too. So how was your time anyway?"

Kagome then told him about Inuyasha and Kikyo's pups, and the passing of Kaede and Koga's and Ayame pups. Even Rin and Sesshomaru and that Sesshomaru had given her four of his fangs to her.

And in return he told her about his missions around other villages. She could see he was proud young man and in was engaged to nice women from this village too.

"Kagome-chan, since you are the pack leader, I would like you to meet her." Kohaku stated.

"Sure. Kohaku, but just because you are within my pack. I won't take away, your decide on how to love or like. All I'm here is leadership of when you have a problem. I'm not here to boss you around." Kagome told him.

Kohaku smiled and hugged her again as he got up and raced out the door again. Miroku laughed at him, and then he placed his daughter back in her crib and then looks on his son and twins. He came back out seconds later.

Kagome smiled at him and wondered when he was going to have more children or will Sango let him.

Kohaku came back with young women with demon outfit on. She had black long hair. Her eyes were green from the browns, blacks and or blues she had seen throughout Japan. She was short and small but she held onto her sword as her sides very well.

"Kohaku-kun, is this she?" She asked.

"Hai, this is Kagome-chan. The leader of the pack." He told her.

"Hello, I'm Kagome. You are?" Kagome asked as she was feeling only happiness from this girl and no other intention to Kohaku.

"My name is Lily. I was from the main land. But my parents moved here." Lily told her.

The girls talked for hours on end as Kagome had a good feel around her. She winked at Kohaku to let him know she was approved. She saw his lips curl into a smile of contentment. Of all the times, the pull had to start again.

Kagome sighed and nodded to Miroku. "Nice to meet you Lily. Kohaku, I would go for it. See Miroku. Say Hi to Sango for me." Kagome stated as she got her items together and then started to leave the house.

She waved and started on her way towards the pull. That was when she realized it was pulling in Shippo direction. Kagome only hoped that it wasn't her son getting hurt or maybe he was going to mate.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eat and apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill children, Kagome smiled as she heals each children with their illness. The town's people were very happy as they gave her some food and more arrows within the carrier. Kagome thanked them as she continued on her way.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eat and apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill elders as she healed them and help the children learn new games and then she was on her way towards the west again.

By Kagome's fourth night out, she felt youki's coming towards her fast, as she took out her arrows, then she would have to use either her sword, daggers or sai's to battle after. The youki came closer and closer until it hit the clearing where Kagome was. She saw it was a bear, ogre, troll and three others that she could see one was a horse and an otter however the last one was flying in the skies that Kagome couldn't make out of the type of youkai it was. Kagome fired four arrows at it as a warning shoot, she quickly place second arrow as she had to jump out of the way was the bear youkai attacked her.

Bear youkai twisted faster than Kagome, it swing his claws at her right shoulder making five deep long incisions from her top shoulder to her chest. Kagome screamed in pain, as she torn herself out of the claws pathway, making the ends on the incisions longer.

Kagome send reiki into her hands as her bow and arrows were broken from the bear, she slap them together and pulled them a part to form a reiki net as she jumped over the bear youkai that charged at her again and she moved her hands and trap the bear within her reiki net purifying the youkai. She turned to see the rest were ready to attack her.

She pulled out her daggers and Kagome raced towards the youkai's that came her way. Dodging two of them, she cut through the rest with her reiki infused daggers the horse youkai screamed in pain with the otter youkai having his head cut off didn't have time to scream.

Kagome turned to meet claws from one of ogre as she felt the troll coming behind her, the blood lost from her wounds was making her move slow. She whips one of her dagger in time behind her to catch the troll's claws as well. She struggled a bit with the pressure of the two youkai's that were clearly stronger than her. She infused her reiki into both fangs blades and watched as they turned and screamed into dust.

Kagome heard a screeched in the sky from the flying youkai that was still alive, she dodge the first attack but the youkai that she could now see it was a type of bird pushed her back into the tree hard, she coughed up blood as she looked at the bird again. He was flying around waiting for attack her again, he attacked when her dove at her fast. Kagome placed back her daggers and swiftly took out her sword as she was ready to kill the bird youkai. She slashed at him when he got closer. Purifying it painfully as it was now just dust then windblown the crisp dust around her then away.

Kagome now was leaning against the tree as she summoned her reiki and healed the wounds she had gotten in the fight. She was slowly healing when she felt her right side being crush with two claws. Kagome screamed as she reiki the bastard to death as she then drop to the ground bleeding from her wounds that weren't healed.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye


	10. Her Son

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter ten to Living in Time. Thank you to my beta reader named ….for doing this chapter. Thanks.

Chapter Ten: Her Son

Shippo heard and smelled blood. He recognised the smell. His eyes widen as he took off in the direction his nose as pointing. He came across the area when he smelled her; his mother's blood. He looked to the right to see her lying in her own blood.

"Mother!" Shippo yelled as he raced over to her side. He looked at her wounds to see some were still bleeding. He gently picked her up and then raced off towards the village. The leader looked at Shippo and nodded his head as Shippo went into his hut and laid his mother down as the healer came into the room.

She had him waiting outside as she got Lady Kagome naked and slowly wrapped up with salve of heal her wounds and stopping the blood flow. She got her into a yukata as she tied it a bit to make sure it would stay on her.

She called Shippo back to his hut. "How is my mother?"

"She is sleeping right now. Her wounds weren't as bad as I first thought. She is also miko, so her reiki was slowly healing her when I was looking over her. Lady Kagome will be fine. Call me to change her bandages later." She told Shippo.

Shippo nodded his head as he sat down beside his bed. He looked over her as he saw pale skin and her breathing was heavy. He knew that his mother would be alright. Next was he got up and walked outside again. He walked towards the leader of the village.

He wanted someone to look after his mother as he still needed to get her bag and items from the clearing. He smiled as took off when the leader called over his to be mate. His mother was going to flip out when he tells her. He was looking forward to tell her too.

He raced towards the same area again, as he made it there. He immediate looked for her bag and any weapons. He founded them as he took them back towards the hut. Once he was there, he smiled at Raya as she stood up.

"She muttered in her sleep, but other than that, she hasn't waked up." Raya told him.

"Thanks, love." He told her as he gave her a kiss.

"Gee, I didn't want to see that. My own son kissing…" a voice came out then started to laugh at Shippo as he jumped high into the air as he moved away from Raya who was also surprised.

"Damn, sore body." Kagome whispered as she pushed up and off the bed.

"Mother! Are you okay?" Shippo asked after he got over his shock.

Kagome smiled at him. "So?"

Shippo rolled his eyes at her. "Mother, this is my intended, Raya."

Kagome looked at her and asked," You're the one, which my son is smitten with. Please take care him."

"Mother!" Shippo uttered now feeling mortified now.

Raya laughed at him as she stated," Oh I will. Lady Kagome."

"Just Kagome, Raya." Kagome told her.

Kagome told Raya stories of Shippo when his was a small kit, as she looked at Shippo that was smiling at her with some blush on his face. Soon night came as Kagome said good night to her son with a hug and a kiss on his cheek. She walked out and went into her hut. She lay down on the bed as she looked to see her bag and weapons were there. Shippo must have founded her when she was hurt.

He must have been scared about that. She would need to make sure she wasn't that hurt again coming to see Shippo. The days came and gone as Kagome helped the village and talked with Shippo and Raya many times. She really like her as she gave her a stone with her powers within it, just encase that she needed to be protected.

She soon felt the pull again, as she got her items and left the village. She traveled for many nights and days, either camping out or staying within a village hut was she helped some people with healing or working around the villages.

Kagome felt the pull was pulling her towards the Southern lands. She somehow she knew she would be helping many villages and even the lord himself. She made her way into the Southern lands by midday five weeks later after she visited with Shippo. It took longer as she helped each village out along the way.

Kagome first came across a burnt out village, the villagers were killed as the bodies littered the ground around her. She had the urge to throw up never since she been traveling alone she seen many dead bodies of one village. She walks on as she soon heard a baby crying. She looked around to see a small bundle just about under a female body. She made her way over to the small bundle.

Kagome lifted the female's body to see her insides were gone, blood soak her clothes as well as the baby blanket. She picks the baby up as she looked around to see if anyone else was alive. She founded no one else. She cooed and rocked the baby to sleep.

She walked a mile away from the village with the infant within her arm. Her left arm as resting at her side just encase someone attacked her as she would be ready. Kagome placed the baby down as she elected barrier around the baby down. She then looked around as she set up her traps around the area she picked out to rest in.

Then she gathered branches around the area and walked back and placed them on the ground as she looked to see many small rocks. Kagome placed the rocks after she picked some up in a circle. Soon she had a fire going as she was also near the steam. She started to boil hot water. She took out her wool and wool as she started to knit a different blanket for the baby.

Kagome made the blanket blue and pink together. Kagome took out her daggers from the ground as she laid them beside her bag. She picked up the baby and took off the old and smelly blanket. She found out that the baby was a girl. She smiled at her as she wrapped the baby up again as she placed her on the ground gently. She burnt the old blanket as she got up and took off her shoes and socks. She rolled up her hakama as she placed strings around them to hold them.

Kagome then walked into the water as she caught some fish as she then started to cook them. She knew that she also needed milk of the baby. She placed two daggers into the ground around the baby again as the barrier elected again. She took her small pot and walked towards the field that she walked away from with the baby.

She soon came across it to see some cows. She walked to one as she gently petted the animal, as she whispered in it ear. She knew that the cow didn't understand but she was gently telling it that she needed milk of the infant.

She then placed the pot under the nipples of the cows, she made a face but she placed her hands on one nipple each and started to press down and up over and over until she heard the splat of milk going into her pot.

Soon the pot was filled with milk as she petted the cow again and then walked back towards the baby. Kagome soon heard her traps going off. She raced back as she spilled of the milk. She came across her camp to find that only children were eating the fish.

"Hello, who are you?" Kagome asked as she looked at each child. The one that had fish in his mouth, looked at her with fear. The one beside him was ready to bolt away if she didn't see a little child holding onto him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My guessing you came from the village back there." Kagome stated. She saw them nodding their heads. She smiled at them. "I'm Kagome."

"I'm taking you are hungry."

They nodded again. "Aren't you going to say your names?"

They looked at her and looked at each other. The smallest one spoke first." Anika."

Kagome saw she was a girl. She walked over to her daggers and pulled them out of the ground as she picked up the baby.

She heard a gasps from the two older ones. "Kairi"

Kagome looked at the baby." Is that her name?"

The oldest nodded their head at her. "Yours?"

"Minoru and this is Touya." Minoru said.

"Are you siblings? Kagome asked.

"No." they stated.

This time, Kagome got to know the children and she found out that they all came from the village. She looked at them and then the pull came back. She guesses that rest isn't important. She told the children to help her and stay until she could find a village that they could stay with.

Hours later, Kagome had placed Kairi with Minoru to look after as Touya held onto Anika hand while walking. They soon seem the different village under attack. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she heard the little girl gasp.

"Those men are the same that attacked your village." Minoru told Kagome. Kagome nodded as she directed the children into the bushes as she placed her bag with them. She then took out her Sais and threw them into the ground as a barrier elected from it.

"Stay here until I get you. Also you can't get out from the barrier." Kagome told them as she took out her sword and daggers as she raced out.

She ran towards the burning village huts. She made it just in time to save a small boy as he was running away. Kagome slashes the man's arm off as she soon beheaded him. She turned to the small boy.

"Get to the tree and stay here, and don't come out." Kagome ordered him. She then left him as she went to save an elder couple. She jumped and kicked the man's back as she landed in front of them.

"Stay away from them.' She snarled at him. He swore at her as he charged straight at her. Kagome side step as she slashed his face as he fell onto the ground. She stabbed his head making sure he was dead. She smiled at the elder couple." Please get to safety."

Kagome fought the rest of the men as she killed each one while with her sword or her daggers when she sword as hit out from her hand. She turned to look at the ones that were left.

"Please gather your wound, I'll will see to them. I just need to get my travel children." Kagome told them.

Kagome raced back to find the small boy crying nearby, she hugged him as she picked him up. Kagome rocked him a bit to calm him down. She went forward to the others. She picked out her sais as she was hugged by the three.

"I'm okay." Kagome said as she hugged them back. She took her bag as walked with them back to the village.

Kagome sat down the small boy as she saw his mother panicky crying as she raced to him. She smiled at them as she sat down as she pulled out her pot and herbs she gathered. She looked at the man in front of her. He wounds had been on his arm and chest.

She started with his arm as she used her reiki to purify any type of bacterial within his wound as she started to bandage his arm and then started on his chest. Soon he was done and the next person came up.

Kagome's day went with healing the villagers and then looked at the burning hut or what was left of them. She sighed as she took her pot and started to the river beside this village. She poured water on the fire that was still going, soon many of the children started to help her then the adults started too.

Soon the village was fine and Kagome looked to see it was time to eat. She looked at the few men that was rebuilding the huts. She took her daggers and started walking when the village elder came over.

"Lady Miko, this village thanks you for saving us." He told her.

"Please it was my pleasure. My name is Kagome." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, then you are Shikon Miko Kagome?" The elder asked as the villagers stopped and looked at her.

"Hai." Kagome uttered as she was looking at him.

"Lady Shikon Miko Kagome, thanks." The villagers said as they bowed to her. That was when she heard horses coming their way. She stood up and looked to see small battalion racing towards her. She looked at them to see a helmet for silver while the rest were black or grey.

They stopped as the leader rode up to her. "Women! There are the bandits. Burning my lordship lands and villages?"

Kagome glared at the male in question and then voiced out her thoughts." Listen you…" Kagome took two big breaths as she released them. "The bandits are dead by me. Before you ask, I'm the Shikon Miko; Lady Kagome. Not women by you."

The male looked at her as she was armed with daggers, sword and sais also she had a quiver fill of arrows with a bow. He raised his eye brow at this. He could hear whispering of his men behind him. He heard words of "Shikon Miko the one that purified the evil half breed Naraku. To she helps demons, half breeds and humans."

"Listen whoever said half breed. Don't you have any right to say that word? Its hanyou" Kagome snapped at the one that said half breed.

"My apologies. Lady Kagome." The soldier replied as he bowed to her. She nodded her head at them. "Gentlemen, if you would excuse me. I need to go hunting."

"Let my men go hunting for the village. The rest can help with rebuilding the huts." The leader offered her.

Kagome nodded her head at him as she found him reasonable. She walked away from the road as the villagers bowed to the lords men. Several of his men went into the forest while three went to the river. The rest made themselves useful with helping the villagers building their huts again.

Kagome looked at the field to the side as she gathered more herbs of her bag. She packed everything back into her bag as the villagers were slowly getting the huts done.

"Milady," Kagome looked to up see the elder. "Elder, I need to talk to you." Kagome said.

Kagome told him about the children that she found on her way here, but in her kind of work and fate, the children would be better to stay within a village. The elder looked at her and smiled and told her that they would love to take care of the children. The elder looked over to his wife and nodded for her to come over.

The elder told his wife about the children as she looked over at them as they sat down and where looking around the village. She turned back and nodded her head at him.

"We take good care of them." She told her.

Kagome smiled at her as she stood up and walked over to the children. She told them that there had a new home and that showed them to the elders that agreed to take care of them. She then looked at the baby as she smiled.

The leader noticed that children and overheard the Shikon Miko telling them about the first village. He knew his lord would like to talk with the Shikon Miko and to find out why she is this far.

The darken skies were slowly coming as Kagome waved by to the villagers and looked at the leader. He come over to her and asked if she was going to see the lord. She said she didn't know, the pull had stop. He asked what she meant as Kagome told him of her fate or the pull when it came to her.

He let her ride on the back on his horse as his men and himself raced back to the lord's castle. Kagome as tired now as she yawned and almost fell asleep on the leader who was named Hoshi. She soon saw the castle in the distance and was it big. She looked at the men as they rode towards it.

The slowly got into the gates as they closed. The men got off their horse and on men help Kagome off as he held her bag to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she took her bag from him as he smiled.

Hoshi nodded his men to go home and get some rest. "Please Lady Kagome, follow me."

Kagome had got him to call her by her named on the robe back. She followed him as they walked into the castle as they went down one long wall. Kagome saw the large doors and guards ready opening them for them. Hoshi and she walked into the throne room.

"Milord, the bandits were killed before we got them. This is the one that killed them; she is the Shikon Miko, Lady Kagome." Hoshi announce.

The lord looked at his general and then to Kagome. He smiled and waved his general away.

"The Shikon Miko; Lady Kagome. It pleasure to meet you finally." He told her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord." Kagome told him leaving out "mi" part as he wasn't her lord no one was.

She yawned loudly as she blushed. The lord laughed at her. "Akane." He called.

A female servant raced into the room and bowed to her lord. "Akane, please take the Shikon Miko to a room. She needs some rest."

"Hai, milord." She replied as she turned to Kagome. "Please milady, follow me."

Kagome smiled at her as she followed with a bow to the lord to say good night. She looked and followed the servant. The servant led her to a room on the second floor. She had also opened the door as she walked into the room.

"If there is anything, that I can do for you. Just ask me." She uttered to Kagome as she went off to do more of her duties.

Kagome yawned as she set down her bow and quiver near the window. Then she placed her daggers under the pillow, just encase something was to happened. Her sword was placed on the table as her bag was underneath it. She opened it up and took out a night wear clothes. She took off her old ones.

Kagome placed them on the ground beside the bag as she dressed into her night wear. She was to tired to have a bath tonight. So she would have one in the morning. She lifted the blankets and as she closed her eyes and let the dream world take her away.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time, bye


	11. Kagome the Minor Lady

Living in Time

A/N-Here is chapter eleven for you. Thank you to me beta reader for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks ….. Enjoy the story. Sorry for near the end of the sad part.

Chapter Eleven: Kagome; the Minor Lady

Kagome felt the sunshine lighting up her face. She moved her face onto the pillow but sighed as she stretch out first and then looked around to see everything in its place still. Kagome rolled out of the bed and looked around to see two doors to the right and the one to the side. She knew the one on the side was the one she came into last night.

Then she wondered what this door was for, she walked over to it and opened it up to see a hot springs attract to the room. She took her bag into the room as she looked around to see if there was any one within this hot springs.

Kagome then took off her clothes and wondered into the hot spring. She slowly smoothed out some sore muscles as she washed her body clear from the work yesterday. Then she did her hair and then got out as she dried herself off as see got into pink hakama's with a white haori. She placed it on as she felt the pull again.

She took her weapons with her again as she walked out of her room and started to walked back the way she came last night but half way down she was lost. She sighed at this and look to the right to see a servant coming her way.

"Lady Kagome." The servant said with a bow.

"Hai, I'm lost and I need to get going.' Kagome told her.

The servant nodded her head and she indicated with her hand to follow her. Kagome walked and looked around to see their were coming up on the throne room. She stopped and heard a problem within the throne room.

The servant opened the door and let her in; Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked at an elder man with a young male in front of the lord. She was hearing that the minor lord that was appointed there was stealing and taking their women.

She hissed at this loudly making the lord and the two commoners to look at her.

"Shikon Miko, what brings you here this early?" The lord questioned.

"I felt the pull again and I guessing it is pulling me towards that minor lord." Kagome replied to him.

The lord nodded his head at her. "Well, I need cut this problem now. Would you like to come with me instead of walking?' he asked.

"Hai that would be nice. Are we going now?" Kagome asked as the pull was pulling harder.

The lord looked about and asked," Who is the minor lord for that area?"

"Minor lord Keiji." The younger male stated.

"Lord, who is Keiji?" Kagome asked as she looked at the lord as her powers check over the two within the throne. She gasped as she walked up to them and stated," You starving!"

The lord narrowed his eyes at this as he called loudly," AKANE, BRING FOOD NOW!"

Within moments Akane brought some food as she set the table as Kagome and the younger male helped the elder male towards the table. They started to eat some food.

"My memory serves me right, Minor lord Keiji is a neko youkai, he is powerful youkai, and he help me with the invading armies of the main lands. He took out hundreds of the armies as well as getting my mate out of danger and he saved many youkai's and human lives, so I placed him in charged as a minor lord. I guess I was wrong and he will pay. I don't want to know what he is doing to the human villages or settlements." The lord stated.

The younger glanced up as he heard this and then replied," He is leaving them with nothing to food or huts. The youkai's villages are trying to help them but it is hard for us too."

Kagome growled loudly was the lord, and the commoners like at her. "Sorry, what he is doing now not acceptable, if you two are ready to leave? I'll like to deal with the villages that are starving. The lord can deal with his minor lord as I want to as well but it is not my place."

The lord stood up as the commoners did as well. "Oh I forgot, lord what is your name?"

He laughed at this and replied," Roshi."

"Lord Roshi, you need a servant to get food supplies ready… sorry." Kagome told him.

"Akane," Roshi called. She walked in and looked at her lord.

"Please gather food and sent it with General Hoshi, tell him that he needs to get to Minor lord Keiji area." Roshi ordered her.

"Hai, milord." Akane replied as she got up and raced towards the door and out into the halls and into the kitchen.

Roshi walked up to Kagome and held out his hand. Kagome gently grabbed it as she was pulled into his chest. He nodded to the two commoners, flew towards the doors and outside. They traveled for two hours or so, as Kagome noticed the villages downwards.

"Lord Roshi, please let's go down." She told him. He nodded his head and slowly went down with the other two following him.

They landed in the middle as they saw the humans that were skin and bones as Kagome gasped as she pulled away from the lord as she summoned her reiki and started to heal the people fast.

"How long will General Hoshi be here?" Not second later she looked to the side to see the general coming with the wagons of food supplies. She the stood up and waited for them.

The general came to a stop as he bowed to his lord. "Hoshi get a meal started and leave some food of this village."

Kagome wondered where all the game as her powers reaches out to find none." Lord Roshi, there is no game here. It is all gone.' Kagome whispered to him. Kagome had tears in her eyes as they drop to the ground.

The last drop that hit the ground, a large blue healing light erupted as it covered the whole area as it stopped and Kagome looked and felt game around. Her reiki had acted to her emotions and it was the third time since she was on her own that it happened.

She remembered the first two times. She placed her hands on a dying women that just gave birth as she healed her wounds, the light was yellow at that time the second time was when a different settlement in the Western lands were gone with no food like this. That was due to the weather that was severe with rain fall and cold spells. That time it was blue like the third time.

"Lord Roshi, there is now game in this area for the villages." Kagome told him with a smile.

After that they went to five other villages and help out with rebuilding huts, or healing the wound. Kagome looked after each person that was wounded or starving. The lord was amazed by this small women that was the Shikon Miko, he watched her was she used a firm hand to the ones that were rude or not listening. She played and taught the children within each village.

He knew this would go like before, if they don't deal with the minor lord Keiji soon. He left his general in charged to get food supplies to every village. While Kagome and him would take care of this minor lord, he pulled her when she was done as she was showing three soldiers how to bandage a person as she knew she would be going with the lord.

They once again traveled for an hour when they came across the minor lord's home that was turned into a castle. Lord Roshi snarled at this, this minor lord was mocking his station and this would not do. He landed in the middle of the castle courtyard as the guards surround them when they recognized it was the lord of the Southern lands.

They bowed to him as Lord Roshi ordered out," You all are under arrest and you also failed to inform the lord, me about the situation of this area. Your penalty is death. Now bring out minor lord Keiji."

One of the soldiers went into the castle and within minutes Lord Keiji was brought out. "Welcome, milord."

"Lord Keiji, you have been arrested for treason for not looking after your minor lord position and making all the villages, settlements going without help. Your penalty is death." Roshi told him.

Keiji laughed at him as he attacked out right. With might roars, his men charged as well. Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head as she pulled out her daggers and attacked the three closer ones as Roshi took on, Keiji.

She purified most of them with no wounds at all, until one got behind her as he used his sword to cut deeply into her backside. Kagome screamed in torment as she turn fast and send her reiki outwards and killing all the youkai's around her.

Kagome dodged and rolled away from the ones that swarmed her after. She was bleeding hard and fast. She slashed and smashed her daggers into the ground as purified the youkai's around her again and towards the lord and the minor lord area and also made a barrier around her.

She let them go as she placed on hand on the bottom back side and the other one on top of her back as she used her healing reiki to heal her wound as it healed over as she made sure it healed fully. Kagome then took out her daggers and looked around to see if there was more soldiers to find there was no more. She looked at Lord Roshi and saw he had transformed into his true form.

His rue form was a large white wolf as his fur was sleek and shiny. He growled as he jumped at the minor lord true form was it was a neko. He fur was orange and red as he was bleeding from his wounds. Kagome could see wounds on his shoulders, arms and legs. She could see that Keiji was wearing down as it was just about time for him to die.

Kagome walked back as she saw Lord Roshi jumping up and crashing Keiji form hard as she heard snaps and breaks within his form. Lord Roshi got off as he licked his paws clean as Kagome walked over and purified the rest of Keiji.

Lord Roshi returned into his humanoid form and looked at her. "Thank you Lady Kagome." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head and then looked around to hear screams. She raced over to the door and blasted it opened, she walked downstairs and saw the lots females naked and chained to the walls. She growled as she calmed stated," I'm here to help you."

Kagome then walked into the chamber and healed the females with her reiki as she blasted the chained around some of them as she got them out of the chamber and out of the dungeon and into the courtyard.

Kagome went out first as she asked the lord look the other away as she counted the females and got them inside. Once they were inside, Kagome told Roshi what she found and how many females. Then she made her way into the castle as she was sweep into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you." The females said to her.

"You're welcome and let's get you into some clothes." Kagome told them.

Kagome went into the laundry room to see many dried hakama's and haori's ready. She got them females into the clothes as she then walked them back out and told them that they were free to get back to their villages and settlements.

"Shikon Miko, I really need a favor from you." Lord Roshi called out.

"Hai, what is the favor?" Kagome asked.

"I need you to be the new minor lady to this area until I can call on all the minors' lords and my advisors to get a new one here." Lord Roshi told her.

"I can stay but when my pull starts. I need to go; you need to make sure that someone can be here soon. This area needs a new minor lord. I'm just filling in until you get one. "Kagome told him.

"I can get one within a month. Please hold off." Lord Roshi told her.

Finally the general and his men came rushing into this area. "General, I'm leaving you to help Lady Kagome, with this area until I can get a new minor lord here." He told his general.

"Hai, milord," Hoshi told him as he called for his best men to search the castle of servants or hiding soldiers.

"Don't kill the servants yet." Kagome said. The men nodded their heads at her and disappeared within the castle.

Days passed and then weeks passed as Kagome took care of this area as she hoped that the lord got someone new. She called all the miko's monks and healers to the castle as she taught them about herbs and new healing types and techniques. She made sure that all that came knew how to give birth to a babies or youkai babies. She filed the charts and the important paper in order as she looked at what are needed help. She send out general Hoshi and his men to look at it lots and helped out where they can.

She made sure that the new minor lord had everything up to date within his area as she got youkai builders to take down the castle and only build a small manor. That was prefect. She made sure that the lord would have areas to train alone or with someone.

The youkai builders were very fast as they were done it within one month. A month passed as she trained with the soldiers as she was coming up on the third month when she felt a large youki coming fast with a second large one.

She made sure that the general would greet them as she took a quick bath to wash off any odours and grim as she dried off fast as her servant made sure she was ready quickly. She walked out and towards the minor lord office as she pushed opened the sliding door and bowed to them all as the servant came into the room and placed down some tea. She poured the tea and placed the tea pot down and started serving Lord Roshi, the new male and then herself.

Kagome dismiss the general and thanked him for staying until she came.

"Sorry, lords. We were training when I felt you. I needed to take a bath. Lord Roshi, it took longer than you said. Is this the new minor lord?" Kagome stated and then asked.

"Hai, I know it did. This is minor lord Tatsu." He told her.

Kagome looked at the new minor lord to see he was some kind of Inu or wolf. She bowed to him as she told him what she had done when she was in charged. She showed him each paper and what she did. And she even wrote him direction and if he needed help, she trained two servants to help him.

"Thank you, Shikon Miko. I will take this lesson to heart." Tatsu replied.

"Good, Tatsu, you are now charged of this area. Please be a good minor lord and if I need to come back and find out that you are not a good minor lord. I will kill you myself." Kagome stated clearly to him.

He nodded.

"Would you like a tour of this manor?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, please." Tatsu replied.

"Okay, I had four wings to be made and two small army houses also. The office is in the main wing and this is all the common rooms are in. "Kagome finished as she showed them the first main wing. Then she showed them the second wing. "This is living quarters. Family or guests can stay here. There are over twenty rooms within the wing. There are also four hot springs within this area as it can be used at any time."

Tatsu was in awe at the manor as well as the lord. "Lady Kagome, what happened to the castle?"

"I had it torn down. No minor lord needs a castle. Just a manor of some kind." Kagome answered.

Kagome told Tatsu about the third and fourth wing as she felt the pull again. She called for Kane to get her items ready.

"Sorry about that. I needed to get going then." Kagome said but with that said. The general burst in and in came a few youkai with many types of wounds.

"Milady! An Inu youkai is on a rampage." He called.

Kagome nodded her head as she walked out as looked at the youkai that was fast coming this way. Kagome looked at the Inu youkai quickly to see it was only using his three legs as every time he would place the fourth down it was up. Kagome assumed that there was wrong with his paws.

Kagome walked as smoothly as possible as the lord and the new minor lord was going to yell at her. "Milords, just watch." The general said.

Kagome walked right up as Inu youkai glared down at her with whimpers of pain. "Are you going to trust me?"

The air around dusted the ground, he growl a bit." I can help."

The whimper of pain was telling her to help him.

"Lay down!" Kagome gently ordered him to do. The large Inu laid down as she stated;" turn your paw over."

The Inu did it as Kagome saw a large thorn actually it look like a small tree was stuck. She looked at the general as he slowly walked over.

"He is here to help." Kagome smoothed the Inu youkai with pets on his nose as she use her reiki to calm him more down.

The general looked at it as he looked at Kagome. He growled at the Inu to let him know what was going on. As he transformed into his large neko form. He lay down almost beside him as he used his fangs and pulled out the tree bit by bit. The Inu whimpered in pain as Kagome calmed him down more.

She heard the general throwing away the tree as he transformed back into his humanoid form. Kagome walked over as she waved to her servants as they brought her hot water and a few large clean cloths as she wetted it and cleaned out the wound. She then used her healing reiki on him to close the wound.

Then she turned away and walked towards the injured people as she cleaned and healed the wounded. Then she smiled at her work was now done. She stood up and took her bag and weapons as she waved bye to the Inu who transformed back into his humanoid form and then toward the lord. Kagome then disappeared as she traveled far and wide around the southern lands for a year.

Kagome felt the pulled again as she made her way towards the Western lands again as she felt it was going towards her son. Maybe he had mated with Raya and had some kits to greet her with as she giggled.

Slowly she was getting closer as she stopped and help the villages again as she came across the trees to see smoke and lots of it coming from the fox village. She raced into the trees as she kept low to the ground as she made her way towards the village and her kit.

Once she made it to the village, she looked around to see bandits burning up everything as they either were going to kill some of the foxes. Kagome snarled at this as she quickly threw her bag down and pulled out her daggers as she charged forward. She slashes and diced many of them as they stop tormenting the foxes and came after her.

"Mother!" a yell was heard within this battle as Kagome didn't look as she dodged or slashed at the bandits.

Soon there were dead as Kagome drop to the ground breathing hard and heavy. Soon she was hugged hard.

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted as she cried into his chest.

"Mom. Are you okay?" He asked as she was finished crying.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Kagome asked.

Shippo shook his head as he busted out crying into her hands. "Hunny, Shippo baby what happened?"

"Mom, Raya was killed today with kits. We were having seven." Shippo whaled out as he was rocked back and forth.

Kagome glared at the bandits more; boy did she wish that one of them were alive, so she can kill him again. She rocked her Shippo as if he was a kit again. Soon he stopped and hugged her back.

"Shippo, time heals all wounds." Kagome told him as he helped her up as he placed her hand around his waist. He was now taller than her by four inches now. She growled inside her mind at that. She walked into a new built hut as she didn't notice that the ones that were not injury were rebuilding the village again.

"Shippo, how did the bandits get into the village? I thought the fox magic was still helping the defensive." She asked.

"The elder retired and made a better decision, he made his second son take over the village, but Ranomaru was mad and enraged about that. He broke the magic barrier as disappeared. We tried to get the barrier back up but bandits attacked us." Shippo said.

Kagome had to hold onto Shippo as she was mad as hell about this situation. Men don't know where to say or ask why. She shook her head and looked at Shippo; he looked exhausted as she pointed to his bed.

"Mother?" Shippo said as he raised his eye brow.

"You're tired and in pain. Get some sleep." Kagome ordered him to do. He sighed and soon nodded his head. He lay down and closed his eyes.

Kagome walked out and noticed a fire going into the middle as the villagers were burning the bandit's bodies. The smell was bad but they needed to get on with their lives. Kagome and the healer she taught healed the ones that were injured as Kagome then helped rebuilding some of the huts.

She even talked with the second son that was still alive. She told him that she would make a barrier until they were ready to form the last barrier again. Kagome clapped her hands together as she waved them in front of her as she felt a barrier going around the village again.

She sighed at the loss of Raya and her grandkits. She then growled as she felt the pull again. She walked into Shippo's hut and woke him up, she told him as she hugged him and kiss his cheek.

Then Kagome walked out and back into the wildness and in the right direction. She was going upon Kouga's area. She walked and walked until she came up across the area where she meets Ginta.

"Hello, Kagome.' Ginta said.

"Hello, Ginta." Kagome said as she watch as he jumped down. She hugged him hard as he looked at her shyly.

"Sister, I have a mate now." Ginta told her.

AN- I'm leaving it right there. Of all the times that the pull came. It comes at a sucky times. Poor Shippo. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Until next time. Bye


	12. Pups! And More Pups!

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter twelve for you. Yes, I know that most of you want to know when Sesshomaru and Kagome are coming together. Well I can tell you not any time soon. Or when Sesshomaru would be appearing again, I say within two to four more chapters before Kagome goes back to Rin wedding. Thank you to my beta reader….for beta reading this story for me. Thanks again.

Chapter Twelve: Pups! And More Pups!

"You have a mate? Ginta." Kagome asked.

"Hai, I do and she is wonderful and all. But …us males got most of the females pupped again and most are ready to give birth." Ginta said bashful.

Kagome giggled and sighed." Well it has been a few months and an almost a few years since that last came about." Then her eyes faded with sadness within them. Ginta noticed right off the bat and wondered what happened but he could ask later, as he had Kagome soon on his back and he was running towards the cave again.

Soon they were at the cave with some wolf howling to their leader that Kagome was here. Kouga came out with his litters of pups.

Kagome counted again and noticed that they were once as more than the last time she was here.

"Kagome, please help, even the healer is pupped. She was going to help but she went into labour." Kouga told her as he helped her weapons and bag off form her back.

"Man, hot water, clean wash clothes on the double." Kagome ordered. She looked at the cubs as she smiled at them.

The older ones raced into her arms as shouted out," AUNTIE!"

Kagome laughed at them as she let each of them go. She walked towards the birthing cave as she walked into it to see more females then beds. She sighed at this as she walked out and got Kouga to get more furs to be made into beds.

This time Kagome was on her own even the ones that helped her last time were ready to give birth. Kagome got s few females to lie down again and as she went around to each female as she made sure that they were okay. Until two of them screamed in pain.

Kagome went to Sakae as she noticed she was pupped again and took a look. She nodded her head as she quickly looks at the female beside her. She was also in labour. Kagome sighed at this and the was going to be harder on her.

"Sakae your job is to breathe and push for me," Kagome said. "Now when I say push you push, when I say stop you stop and breathe in and out four times."

"Sakae now Push, push, push," Kagome yelled out at her.

Sakae push down with all her might a few more times she pushed down, until she heard "Stop" Sakae breathed in and out a few times.

"Sakae you ready," Kagome said as she was between her legs. "Push, push,"

Sakae push until she heard stop again, "I see the pups head, Sakae I need two large pushes from you now. Push"

Sakae push with all her might once again twice, until she heard a scream of tiny lungs.

Kagome placed the pup as she washed the blood and liquid off from him as she then placed him down as she went back to Sakae again as she ordered her to push as she did and two more came out fast one after the other. Kagome placed one on Sakae stomach as she quickly washed the second male pup she wrapped him up and placed him beside his older brother as she took that last pup and washed her. She cleaned up all three pups and soon had to wait until her placenta came out, then she could heal Sakae swollen vaginal canal.

Kagome went towards the second female and looked at she was trying to follow Kagome along. She took over and did the same words to her.

Minutes later, they was four new pups as she walked out with one bucket as she walked into the cave again and took the last bucket out. She came back into the cave with one new bucket as she had Ginta following her with two others. He looked into and gasped at seven new pups.

He smiled and stated," Thank you sister.'

Kagome nodded at him and she shooed him out now as she soon made sure the rest were fine until she heard three females cry in pain. "Great" Kagome muttered under her breathe. Kagome walked over to the first one that was Mae again.

"Mae your job is to breathe and push for me," Kagome said. "Now when I say push you push, when I say stop you stop and breathe in and out four times."

"Mae now Push, push, push," Kagome yelled out at her.

Mae pushes down with all her might a few more times she pushed down, until she heard "Stop" Mae breathed in and out a few times.

Kagome soon was finished with Mae as she had eight pups. As Kagome sighed loudly again and went towards the second one to see the head of the pup. She nodded as she told the female to keep pushing as she soon has a female pup into her arms that was all bloody and wet. She washed her off and then as the placenta came out. She then went towards the third one as she did the same words to her too.

After that Kagome was tired and bloody with life fluids and she looked over the rest. She got Ginta to help her with the buckets again as she and him came back into the cave to see five panting or moaning in pain.

"Kagome, I can help." Ginta replied.

"Ginta…."

"Please Kagome. I know this is hard just for you. I know what to do, can also glance in and watched how you do the labour instructions." Ginta told her.

"Fine, but don't do your mate." Kagome told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Ginta, you will be enraged when you smell her blood." Kagome told him. "Now, let's get to work.

The two went to work as Kagome looked at each female and then told Ginta what one is really ready as she went towards the second one.

"Sakura your job is to breathe and push for me," Kagome said. "Now when I say push you push, when I say stop you stop and breathe in and out four times."

"Sakura now Push, push, push," Kagome yelled out at her.

Sakura pushes down with all her might a few more times she pushed down, until she heard "Stop" Sakura breathed in and out a few times.

Kagome soon was finished with Sakura as she had three pups. Kagome washed each one of them as she glanced at Ginta to see he was doing fine with it. He followed her lead and was now washing the pups he helped gave birth too.

Kagome then walked over to the ones that had given birth and healed them as they would need to make room for the ones that were still standing. She got Ginta to help them back into the other cave to rest more as she made her was to the third female as she noticed it was Fumi and the female beside her was Bachiko.

"You know what to do. Fumi." Kagome told her as she helped her give birth to her first litter of pups. She had six of them as Kagome washed them one after the other. Ginta came back into the cave as he took the three buckets of water and then brought new ones in.

He washed his hands and did what Kagome did a few times to the others. He smiled and then did what Kagome did. He told the female to push until he said stop.

Kagome looked at Fumi as she was looking at Ginta. "He would make a good healer too."

"Well, my normal helpers are also pupped." Kagome told her.

Then she went onto Bachiko as she needed to have her stomach cut open this time. She placed Bachiko asleep, so she wouldn't be in pain.

Kagome took a long knife and started to gently cut into Bachiko's stomach at her lower belly. Taking a breath, Kagome pulled open the hole to get it big, she infused her powers to make it very less painful and making it stay open with extra hands on it.

Breaking through the placenta, Kagome started to gently remove one pup from its mother's womb, handling it with care, she gives it to Ginta and then goes back to get the next pup from its place. Handling the pup to Ginta after he was done with the first pup, Kagome takes out another pup and waited until Ginta was ready again. Kagome looked into the opened belly again and saw two more pups, she gently pulled them both out as she hand one to Ginta and as she washed the second pup. She then made sure she gave the pup to Ginta as she cleaned and took out the placenta, Kagome heals the cut and inside too. Kagome placed her hands on Bachiko's forehead and chanted a different chant to awake, soon Bachiko's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at Kagome.

Bachiko knew what happened as she then wasn't moved. Kagome and Ginta took the buckets out and got new ones as they came back into the cave. Soon night came as Kagome made sure that the females were not in pain or in labour.

Kagome and Ginta went to sleep after the buckets and their clothes were washed. Kagome then quickly fell asleep in some furs with the rest.

Hours passed as Kagome woke up and went outside and sat down, soon Kouga came outside after he heard her getting up.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" He asked.

Kagome stated from begin as she found out the Kaede was dead from old age. Then to Shippo's mate and their litter was killed just hours ago as she cried out as Kouga held her to his chest letting her cry.

"If Shippo needs to get away from the fox's village, he can come here and learn more skills." Kouga offender to her.

"I let him know when I go to him again." Kagome told him. "So how old are the pups and how many pups do you have now?"

Kouga looked at her.' The oldest ones are four. Second oldest are three and the third oldest are two in a half and the last one before this group are one year old. Four, three, five, four again that would make us up too, sixteen pups all together. After this one is done. Ayame isn't going to let me near her again until these ones are older."

"I would too, Kouga." Kagome told her.

Kouga tensed as she looked at him. "The two female's in pain." Kagome got up and raced into the cave as Kouga came in to as he placed and lit all the candles as Kagome went over to Ayame and Chiemi

"Ayame?" Kagome whispered.

"Oh Kagome, it hurts so much, if Kouga thinks he gets more pups he is in for ….." Ayame stops she sees Kouga, his eyes were red as he smelled her blood.

"Kouga, this is a part of birthing, Look at me. Ayame is fine." Kagome told him. His eyes turned his normal color again.

"Now, I understand that most males aren't with their mates. But I would like to be here for my mate this time." Kouga told Kagome. She nodded her head at him as she got him to get Ginta and make the fire.

Kagome checks Ayame as she was just about ready, then she check on the Chiemi as she was also close too. Soon Ginta and Kouga came in with two buckets of hot water; they both washed their hands started with the two that were ready.

"Ayame you ready," Kagome said as she was between her legs. "Push, push,"

Ayame push until she heard stop again, "I see the pups head, Ayame I need two large pushes from you now. Push" Ayame held onto Kouga's hand as she pushed many times, he looked at her as his heart went mad at this. His mate was in pain because he wanted more pups.

She gave him sixteen and soon to be some more. Was he really stupid, or just prideful, maybe he was both. His ears bleed as his could hear Ayame and Chiemi scream in pain. After this, Kouga mind up his mind, he wasn't going to pupped Ayame anymore.

Ayame push with all her might once again twice, until she heard a scream of tiny lungs.

Kagome took the pup out and washed him, as she then placed him on a small area as she went back to Ayame. Kagome got her to push again as she slowly gave birth to three more pups. Kagome washed each of them as she got Kouga to hold them as Kagome healed Ayame as she went to healed Ginta female as she was done giving birth to two pups.

Hours went by as Ginta and Kagome delivery all the pups. Kagome went to the steam and cleaned off her pots and rags as she looked at her clothes again as she looked around and took them off as she went into the cold water.

She washed her arms and hands and then washed her body without noticing someone was watching her within the bushes. Kagome purged her clothes from the blood as slowly felt someone watching her.

She glared and narrowed her eyes were she was feeling the youki. She walked out and got into new clothes as she heard the bushes moving. She jumped out of the way fast as she turned to see a horse youkai. His nose was long as he had hands but feet like a horse.

Kagome could see he was hard and ready. "Who are you?' Kagome asked.

"You will be my mate." He said. When he charged at Kagome at full speed.

Kagome pulled out her daggers and slashed frontwards as she purified the horse youkai as she then sighed as she felt the pulled again.

Kagome then walked towards the wolf caves. She told Kouga about the pull again as he hugged her. The pups were less sad about it this time as she did come back. Kagome then disappeared with Ginta as he got her half was to Inuyasha's area.

She walked and walked as she help out different people in each village as she slowly came across the village the pull was pulling her. She saw it was destroyed as she gasped and raced down the hill and looked around to see many hut beyond repair. She looked around more to see no bodies around as she slowly heard voices.

"Kagome!" She looked to see Inuyasha jumping towards her.

"Inuyasha, what happened here?' Kagome asked.

"The weather did this as the men are getting more wood to rebuild the village. Kikyo is healing the injured." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head at him." Well, my trips to the Southern lands were long and I was gone for…a year. Please tell me that you had no more children."

Inuyasha nodded his head." We want the older children to get older around eight or older. How are you?"

"Well, good news and bad news, Shippo had mated and was going to have his first kits but bandits killed some of the foxes in the village including Raya." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha growled at loudly." He is okay. Why are you here?'

"He is doing okay, the pull, Shippo understands the pull and he would want me to continue on my mission." Kagome stated.

"I know. You smell like wolfs." Inuyasha smelled out.

"Hai, Kouga and Ayame have twenty pups now. The pack is larger now than when we first saw them. "Kagome informed Inuyasha.

Soon night came as Kagome fell asleep with the pups as the yelled her name when they came back. Kagome was warm with all the pups surrounding her.

A/N- I know short unlike my other ones. I only have two like this. I hope that I next one isn't short like this one. I do hope you like this one. Until next time. Bye


	13. Wedding

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter thirteen. Thank you to my beta reader …for beta reading this chapter. Thanks again.

Chapter Thirteen: Wedding

Kagome helped rebuild the huts with the men as she also took time out to play with the children on the village. She could see that the village grow more since the last time she was here. Kagome slowly healed with Kikyo as it soon was done.

Weeks passed and the pull started again, she packed up as she waved by to the pups and the villagers. Kikyo and Inuyasha waved as they soon couldn't see her as Kagome walked away.

Kagome traveled throughout the lands helping anymore that needed the help. Slowly the years was over as she was making her was towards the Western lands again as she needed to be there for Rin's wedding.

Kagome stopped and took out her daggers and swore under her breath. She didn't realize that youkai's where around her and lots of them.

Slowly those all came out as she saw lots of type of felines. She courted around forty demons now. She breathed in and out as she held her daggers in a defensive position and waited. She wasn't going to attack first.

With roars within the air, they all jumped and attack her. Kagome did a rotating spin as she used her reiki on her feet as she purified the felines. She stopped and dodged away from claws as she jumped up and twisted her body as a feline jump after her as she killed it. Kagome landed as she rolled and ducked around slashing at each of them.

Kagome stood up as she counted again ten more that was left as she could tell that there was more on the way. She stabbed the ground as she summoned reiki as she purified the rest fast. She pulled out as she raced away from the rest. She came to a clearing as she places her daggers back into her side. When Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows, she notched three of them.

She saw it was a raccoon youkai as she fired arrow at it as a warning shoot, she quickly place second arrow as she had to jump out of the way was the raccoon youkai attacked her.

Raccoon youkai twisted faster than Kagome, it swing his claws at her right shoulder making five deep long incisions from her top shoulder to her chest. Kagome screamed in pain, the raccoon demon threw his claws more into her chest, making the incisions larger. Kagome screamed in agony.

She ripped out her dagger and thrust it into the raccoon's hand. Once she was free, she was bleeding heavily, Kagome bite her lip in pain, as she watched the raccoon youkai licking the blood off his claws as it glared furiously at her.

Kagome jumped higher as she land more near the trees. Kagome dodged the raccoon youkai's claws this time as the raccoon got stuck into the bark. Kagome pulled out her sword and stabbed the raccoon as she reiki went into the youkai killing him.

Kagome looked around to see nine more type of youkai. Kagome ready herself as she could feel her blood running down her wounds. She glared at them all as the charged at her. Her mind and body were getting fuzzy from the blood lost, as she reduces the number from nine to three within five minutes.

However she was now sporting more wounds, along her sides and front side. Her haori was ripped through as it was showing her white and bloody skin. She charged herself, cutting out as she heard a very big howl. The two that were left alive raced away. Kagome stood up as she looked behind her to see a large dog with white fur racing towards her.

Sesshomaru was coming towards her. She soon felt herself being picked up as Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"Sleep miko.' He told her. Kagome fell asleep within his arms.

When he felt her reiki flaring up again, he took off towards her as he saw her fighting again. He howled into the sky, he knew that he scared the two left. He could smell her blood as he saw her as he transformed into his humanoid form. It seemed to Sesshomaru that every time she was going in his land that she was attack.

He picked her up and looked at her again. He told her to sleep as he used his light ball to get back to his bastion. He walked into and towards the room she uses when she was here the last two times. He called for a healer to come and he left to check on Rin. Sesshomaru walked towards Rin's room. Soon sounds of feet surround off the walls and towards him.

He looked to see a female servant with long pink silver hair wavy waist length hair sits in a cherry blossom tree, a sunset behind her. The mixture of colors causes each strand of her hair to look like silver threads. Her pale almost translucent skin seems to shimmer effortlessly, like carved ivory. Her eyes were the bluest he seen but he knew it was just Rae.

"Milord, your mate is having a fit." Rae stated.

Sesshomaru had the urge to sigh at this problem. Never since he first mated to this bitch and that he had his heirs. She was complaining that he never touched her or talked to her. He nodded his head at Rae.

"I will deal with her in the morning. You can go to sleep." Sesshomaru told Rae.

Rae had been serving the Western lands before his father was lord. She had seen everything from war to new lords. She was the only one that he would allow to go him by his name. She bowed and walked away from her lord. Sesshomaru check in on Rin and then he went towards his room.

His room wasn't with his mate; he had not taken her to his room and decides to taken her into her own room. She complaint to him about it but she could do anything. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked into it. He took off his clothes and lay in his bed as he looked around as he didn't need to sleep this time.

He wanted some peace and quiet before the morning. He would need that peace as he had the miko, Rin and his mate. Well, the miko and Rin weren't that bad like his mate.

….Morning…..

Eyes fluttered opened to see blue sky and the sun running down unto her bed. The female gently struggled to get up and look around. Kagome looked around to the room as she was sore but fine. She looked around to see moon sigma's around as she remembers who came to help her. Sesshomaru had brought her to his bastion again.

She got up and took her bathing supplies as she went towards the hot springs were large and big. She could fit at less twenty people and still have plenty of room to bath or swim in after she opened the door and undressed herself and got into the nice hot warm water. She rested as she cleaned herself and then got out without noticing someone else within the hot spring.

Kagome left the room as the person came out of hiding. Sesshomaru had walked into the hot springs as he pulled off his clothes he was getting into the hot springs when he smelled and hear the miko opening the door. He hides himself in the darkest corner.

Sesshomaru many times when and before he was with Kagome's group about what her body would look like as it was squish by his self as. He knew she was human and would not be suitable and proper for a second human to become a lady of the west. He wasn't like his father.

His eyes went wide when he saw her. She was perfect. Her figure was nice and lean. She didn't possess any fat what so ever on her body. She did have a few scars but they were not so noticeable as it complained her skin. She was lean and trim and her muscles were well toned. The shapes of her breast were perfect for they were not too big or too small. He continued to hide in the dark corner as he watched her bathe.

Once she was done cleaning herself she walked over to the hot springs. She let the towel fall away from her body as she walked into the water. He felt like she was teasing him with her actions. His demon blood was boiling, as his desire for her was growing while he continued to watch. His hard and thriving manhood stood outwards as he could smell his precum on it.

This miko is teasing him but he knew that she didn't know that he was in there with her. He was thankful when she left the room as he slowly took care of his problem as it was done, his demon blood and manhood were settled down and satisficed as he took his bath. He could smell the miko's smell still but it wasn't going anything to him.

Soon Sesshomaru got out and got dress in his normal outfit. He walked out of his room and down towards his pups room. He could hear the crying loudly as he also can smell the miko with them. He had the urge to growl at her but he knew she would never hurt pups.

Sesshomaru walked into the room to see the miko glowing with blue reiki as he knew she was trying to find what was wrong with his pup. He waited for her to notice him this time. She stopped and smiled at the young pup.

"There, there it is alright now." She whispered and rocked him back and forth.

"Fluffy, you had ten pups from her." She teased him as she handled him his first born.

"This is the first time, which all ten pups survived about three months. This Sesshomaru was one out of ten" He told her, as he felt like talking.

Kagome just nodded her head. "Well, I hate to say this, but your mate isn't breast feeding the pups often enough and isn't having enough milk to help them grow. Next is that all of them were born….two months premature. "Kagome replied to him as she took a different pup and healed her. Kagome was done when Sesshomaru's mate came into the room.

"You! Again, don't touch mine pups! You get your germs on them." She snapped at Kagome.

"Drink some tea, it will help you produce more milk for your pups that were in pain and are not in pain anymore because if me." Kagome replied as she healed the last pup.

"Kaya, it seems you are not doing your job, so you will be removed from this important position. Also This Sesshomaru has contacted your father and since the contact has been fulfilled. You gave this Sesshomaru's heirs. You are not needed anymore." Sesshomaru ordered her. He placed his heir into Kagome's arms.

"You! I'm our mate. And I will not relish my right to be your mate." Kaya yelled as she attacked Sesshomaru.

Kagome threw a barrier up around the pups and Sesshomaru with herself in it. "If you want to fight him then do it in the dojo." Kagome calmly stated.

Sesshomaru had a gleam in his eyes. While Kaya snarled and snapped out her challenge." I, Kaya challenge you Lord Sesshomaru at the right to become our mate."

"This Sesshomaru accepts your challenge, if you lose, this Sesshomaru will kill you." He told her.

"What if I win?' Kaya asked.

Kagome snorted at her as she down right started to giggle out loud. Sesshomaru look at the miko and then Kaya who was fuming at her.

"You won't." Sesshomaru stated. "Let's go."

"Sesshomaru, maybe you can let the duel to be done after Rin's wedding and leaves for her new position and that you can get her father to be here." Kagome suggested to him. Her eyes told him in was in for a fight that he knew he won't win against her.

"Acceptable. The wedding is in one week." Sesshomaru said as he waited for Kagome.

Kagome placed his heir into his bedding and then walked out with Sesshomaru. Kagome then walked towards Rin with an unfamiliar male. His hair was short and black as his clothes were rich and firm as they were blue. She narrowed her eyes and was going to attack when Sesshomaru held her back to his chest.

"That is Rin's soon to be husband. " He indicated as he saw her eyes narrowing. He knew that she felt Rin was like her daughter.

"Sesshomaru, can we talk about the wedding? Is everything done?" Kagome questioned him.

He answered every question Kagome had for him as they both were thinking.

_Why is Sesshomaru answering my entire question?_

_This Sesshomaru is talking more with this miko. _

Soon the day was over as Sesshomaru left Kagome to do her own devices as he wrote and send out letter to Kaya's father. He let him know that she wasn't doing her job and was dismiss from her duty as his mate. And that she issued out a challenge.

The week with fast as Rin talked to Kagome as she was nervous about the night. She told Rin to talk about it with Yuudai about this and if she needed help. She would have a talk with him. Rin and Kagome was getting ready as she had on a nice white dress with tints of blue at the bottom.

It seems that she took her advice long ago. Kagome was placed into a nice yukata that was white and blue like Sesshomaru's outfit. Sesshomaru called Kagome out as he looked at his daughter. Kagome made her way towards the ceremony.

"You must be Lady Kagome," a deep voice stated.

Kagome turned around to see a man with the same looks at the young man. This could be his father.

"Hai, I'm Lady Kagome." She said.

"I was right, Yuudai, meet your mother -in-law." The man called out. The young man that she saw named Yuudai came coming.

"Hello, Lady Kagome, it is nice to meet you.' Yuudai replied.

Kagome felt none but love for Rin within his eyes and body language. "Yuudai, please walk with me."

He nodded his head and held out his arm for her to take. Kagome took it as she let him lead the way.

"Yuudai, I have something to tell you. Rin is shy about tonight." Kagome told him. She could see it was also a problem for him too.

"I'm shy too, so how can we overcome this?" Yuudai asked.

"Well, for one let Rin take the lead. Okay, this isn't that you not good but this will help her and you to overcome this. Also Rin will be in pain when you penetrate. Stop and let her calm herself even if you want to move. I would suggest let her set the position and pace. This will help both of you.' Kagome told him as Yuudai was blush on his face. "This will help you both."

"Thank you. I feel better now" Yuudai assumed to her.

"Also, you hurt my daughter in any kind of way and I promise you, you will be dealing with me or her father." Kagome threatened.

"Hai, madam. I love Rin and I won't hurt her." Yuudai told her.

Yuudai took Kagome into the ceremony room as it was large as many allies came to it. Yuudai directed Kagome to her seat in the front. As he went up and waited for Rin; his love.

Kagome looked around to see white and blue flowers on long petal stools as they were dress up in white. The front had a ….that was covered by white and blue flowers. Soon the wedding started as Rin came down with Sesshomaru holding her arm. Kagome almost had tears in her eyes.

The front had a miko that would be performing the ceremony.

Once Rin was brought to the front, Sesshomaru gave Rin to the Yuudai and then came over to sit beside Kagome. The miko said the holy prayer first as she stated as she gave Rin and Yuudai each a cup of sake as it would help them for that night.

By the end of the ceremony, Kagome had tears in her eyes. Soon they were a dance as the music came on as Kagome watched Rin and Yuudai dancing the first dance. Hours later, the guests went to bed as Rin and Yuudai were brought to a room on the other side away from Sesshomaru as he didn't want to hear his daughter's night.

He was having troubles that she grew up. They were left alone as Sesshomaru disappeared with Kagome.

"Are you doing the challenge now or tomorrow?' Kagome asked.

When Kaya's father stormed into the area." Sesshomaru, you can't dismiss your mate. She has grounds that you can't."

"This Sesshomaru has proved that she wasn't providing anything for the pups and that she was only here to give them to this Sesshomaru." He told him.

He didn't even notice Kagome. He glared at Sesshomaru. "And what of the challenge?"

"She will be killed." He evenly stated.

"You can't! That is an outrage." He yelled.

Sesshomaru growled at him as he snap quite. "You are not here to order this Sesshomaru aground; it was to prepare you to mourn over your daughter. She challenged me to prove her worth as this Sesshomaru's mate. She wasn't providing any kind of mother hood to my daughter Rin as it was expected of her. And the pups are not getting enough milk as she wouldn't take tea to help her."

Kaya's father sighed at this and then stated," Then do want you need." He understood his lord's predicament and he was within his rights to either dismiss her or kill her. Kaya issued out a challenge, and then her living isn't an option now.

"Tell your daughter to make peace with herself; she has one more night to live." Sesshomaru ordered him. Sesshomaru took Kagome's arm and lead her away as Kaya's father just noticed her and was mad.

"Thanks, Rin and Yuudai would be gone by morning from what Yuudai's father was saying." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head as they walked into the pup's room. There were a few wet nurses around as they held and feed the heirs to the west.

A/N- I hoped you like this chapter. Well I lied; he appeared in the second chapter.


	14. Duel and Going Away Again

Living in Time

A/N-Here is chapter fourteen. Thank you for reviewing this story and thank you to my beta reader… for beta reading this chapter and the story so far.

Chapter Fourteen: Duel and Going Away Again

Kagome woke up and stretch out as she got out of the bed. She took her bag and walked out of the room and down the hallways. She soon came across the hot springs and walked into it. She undressed and stepped into the hot spring.

Kagome washed her body as she soon got out and went to dry her body. Kagome walked out and down towards the dining room as her stomach let her know that she was hungry. She walked into the room and looked to see Sesshomaru sitting down and drinking his tea with Rin eating her food and with her new family. Kagome walked and bowed to Sesshomaru as she sat down and was served her food from the servants.

Kagome said thank you, picked up her chopsticks and started to eat her meal. Kagome talked with Rin as they walked out together as Rin told Kagome about their night and that Yuudai was gently and let her take the control. Kagome healed any bruise to Rin as she kissed her daughter's forehead and then got her back to her husband.

Kagome hugged Rin and the Yuudai before she let him go, she made her threat again. She looked behind her to see Sesshomaru smirking. Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Then she walked back and looked at Sesshomaru. Soon they were gone as Kagome waved bye as she looked like she was going to cry.

"Are you sad that Rin is going now?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru looked at her as she smiled." I know." With that Kagome disappeared from Sesshomaru as he looked out in the area were Rin and her new family went.

Sesshomaru appeared in the dojo and waited for Kaya. Soon she walked into the room as her father walked into the dojo as Kagome walked into as she smirked at him and nodded her head. Kagome walked up to him as she whispered into his ear that his pups are getting better and that the wet nurses are feeding those more now.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at Kagome, as he waved her to get out of the way, he looked at Kaya. "Are you ready?'

"To be your mate, hai." Kaya replied as she smirked at him. Sesshomaru looked bored at this as he attack first.

His light whip came out and shot at her as she moved fast and counters with her own. Sesshomaru soon went into the kill. He slice her arm as she clawed her claw and into his shoulder. Sesshomaru hissed in pain as he jumped away and watched at Kaya licking her hand.

"You taste divine.' Kaya stated, as she got ready to attack again. Sesshomaru looked at his wounded shoulder and looked at Kaya again.

Sesshomaru waited this time as Kaya attacked first as she summoned a youki ball and shot it fast at Sesshomaru who dodge it as he used his speed as he appeared behind her as he clawed her back. Kaya screamed in pain as she jumped up and flip front wards as she spin out, she shooting out ball and waves of youki out around the room as Sesshomaru growled at her.

He heard Kagome muttering "shit.' Under her breath as he glances over to see, she dodged two balls and one wave. He jumped and speeds up as he hits the balls and the waves with his light whip.

Sesshomaru hits all of them with his whip. Kaya looked at him was her tongue came out and licked her lips. Sesshomaru summoned his youki and attack with it, Kata jumped and dodge away from it as she did the same thing. Sesshomaru growled at this.

Meanwhile Kagome just watch this, noticed and felt a poke in her shoulder. She turned to see a wet nurse as she step out and walked away whispering to the wet nurse on what was going on. She told her to get the healer and check up on the little guy but she would wait for Sesshomaru to be done, his duel against the idiot Kaya.

She wanted to see her get defeated by Sesshomaru. Kagome saw Kaya using her youki in the most interesting way. She was swirling it around herself with brilliance of reds and greens sewn together. Kaya pulled back her arm and summoned all of it into a ball.

She grinned wickedly at Sesshomaru and shot her energy at him. Kagome raised her eyebrows and saw Sesshomaru dodging it and then breaking the energy with his. He growled at Kaya, his red eyes turned red and attacked with vicious with well-placed attacks.

Kagome watched the battle when a tap on her arm alerted her. She turned and swathe same wet nurse looking very flustered and pale. She whispered the problem within Kagome's ear. She sighed at this and told her that she will be coming. The wet nurse nodded her head and walked away from the dojo.

Kagome turned back when she heard a screech of pain, she saw Kaya on the ground as she had a bleeding arm, face and leg. Her blood poured under beneath her forming a pond of red liquid. Sesshomaru stood in front of her and glared at Kaya.

"You have been dismissed from this Sesshomaru and as your duties as my mate. This Sesshomaru wants you gone but before sun set tonight." He told her as he walked away from her.

Kagome walked calmly walked up to him and had a twinkle in her eyes before it went away. "Sesshomaru, you're needed in the nursery. It seems one of the pups got sick last night….." Kagome could even stop her sentence when Sesshomaru had grabbed her and took off with her within his arms.

They raced into the room as Sesshomaru immediate ordered the wet nurses away from them room and took his son from the hands of the wet-nursed that held him. Kagome looked at him as he turned to her as he held out his hands for her to take the pup.

She did and closed her eyes and slowly sends out her reiki into the tiny male pup. She gasped and quickly healed him; she gave him back to Sesshomaru as she pick up the next pup and made sure that each and every pup was okay. She turned to Sesshomaru and stated," What guards or wet nurses do you have here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and answered," A few of each, why?"

Kagome looked everything but him until she saw it, she raced over to the wall and stated," Someone or something was poisoning the pups at night. This is it." Kagome pointed to the item on the wall, which had a covered over it. Sesshomaru growled at it as he walked over to it and sniffed it.

He gave the pup back to Kagome, summoned his poison and melted the device. He growled lowly as he walked out the door in a hurry. Kagome held onto the pup as she walked over to his basset. While she placed him down, she felt something moving around her. She stuck out her reiki hard. Sure enough, she had hit something hard. She quickly placed a barrier around the bassets within the room. Once ten barriers were around the pups. She looked to see a snake demon reading to attack her again.

He was ugly and green. His eyes were yellow as his tiny tongue slithered in and out. His body was longer then hers and wasn't as big. He hissed out at her as he attacked.

Kagome moved to the side while her reiki threw outwards slowly trying to hit the snake. The snake demon moved faster away from her reiki. It thundered towards her fast as it used his tail; Kagome moved out of the way but was trapped.

"Release the barriers!" it hollered at her.

"Never!" Kagome yelled back as she thought_," Where is Sesshomaru? The snake demon and herself release their energies…a barrier!" _ Kagome jumped quickly as she soon felt a barrier coming from the door that was all around the room, but not the window.

Kagome threw herself at the window breaking it as she fell towards the ground fast. She tucked herself as she landed hard on her ankles. She rolled away as the snake came down.

Kagome stood up as she seen Sesshomaru guards racing her way as she soon was hit from the snake's tail. She screeched in pain as she was caught by a pair of strong arms. Kagome looked up to see the general.

"Milady Miko, are you okay?" He asked. He sensed his lord making his way towards their location sand fast.

"I'm fine." Kagome told him as she looked at the snake demon that was now captured. From the corner of her eye, Kagome sees Sesshomaru walking her way as she shook her head. She was placed on the ground again.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru ordered.

"That is what was poisoning the pups." Kagome told him. She heard a growl from Sesshomaru while she watched him almost going to kill the snake.

"Sesshomaru! Was this his plan or something? " Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Kagome. He nodded and ordered his general to get the demon's plan before he was killed.

…..Kagome sighed as she felt the pull again. "Well, time for me to get going." With that, Kagome went back into the bastion and towards her room. She knew that Sesshomaru was coming to her soon. She opened the door and stated," Sorry about the pups' window but…"

Sesshomaru cut her off," This Sesshomaru thanks you for healing and protecting his pups."

Kagome nodded her head at him and left the room with her bag and weapons. She made sure that the pups were okay and then disappeared from the bastion heading towards the Eastern lands. It's been just about six years since she had seen Lord Raiden. She walked and walked as she helped villages along the way.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eats an apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill elders as she healed them and help the children learn new games and then she was on her way towards the east. She could see many humans coming in that direction with bags or a cart filed with items.

She wondered what was going on, when she asked. The man told her that the true lord was overthrown and a new lord came in. He had told every human was banish and if they were still within the eastern lands by the full they would be killed.

Kagome shook in rage, as she told them to get a message to the western lord named Sesshomaru. She then placed reiki to her feet and speed up towards the new land. She helped some elders at the boarder as she then went back to see more humans racing away. Kagome looked up and seen it was also a full moon.

One more night then it would be a full moon. That was when she felt the pull again but in a different direction and this time it was more urgent. She turned course while Kagome made sure that the rest of the humans got a village. She then took off towards the western lands west area. She cursed under her breath as she noticed this was the area when Rin went.

Somehow, she knew that Rin was in danger, she speed up and quickly went faster. She stopped only to get some water and eat some food, by the forth night; Kagome was so tired that she fell asleep by the trees fast even before she did she made her barrier around her.

_Kagome looked to see a slightly older Rin looking at her," Mama!"_

Kagome shot up and wipe her forehead as it had sweating, she then got up and made sure her items were with her still. She then took off again, that dream was telling her something. Rin needed her now.

Within two days, Kagome could see smoke coming in the distance, as she soon saw a cart with Rin being held in chains and that she was also pregnant in pain. She took out her sword and raced towards the cart as she courted fourteen males that had swords.

"Let my daughter and the other females!" Kagome snarled at them.

"Mama!" She heard Rin yelling at her. She didn't even looked at her as she dodge the first sword as she dance around with hers.

She breathed in and out as she placed her sword back to her side as she turned to see the fourteen male's dead on the ground. She made her way over to the cart and took out her sword again and cut through the metal chains. The female's cried in freedom as they hugged her and raced back home.

Kagome took Rin and helped her walked away not even realizing that one male wasn't dead. Kagome had to push Rin away from her as she took out her daggers instead as she block his attack.

"You bitch!" He roared at her. He took out a dagger himself and slashed at her. Kagome moved back from it but also lost hold of his sword. The sword went down as Kagome seen Rin going in front of her.

Splat! Blood went onto Kagome's face as she placed her hand where the blood was.

"RIN!" Kagome screamed as she killed the male fast. She kneed down to Rin's level and had tears in her eyes. She placed her hands onto the sword wound at her base of Rin's stomach.

"Mama…"

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon too. Bye


	15. Saving Rin

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter fifteen to this story. Thanks to my beta reader named ….for doing this story for me. Thanks again. Everyone is probably wondering when Kagome and Sesshomaru are getting together, right. Well since this story is going to be the longest I have made since I started Inuyasha stories, this story is sixty chapters long. So I will say possible around or between chapters 18 to 26. Their love will become more focus. Unedited but i will give this to my beta reader to check over and when i get it back i will switch it over.

Chapter Fifteen: Saving Rin

Kagome looked at her daughter. She held onto the sword as she pulled the sword out bit by bit. She could tell Rin was in pain and losing blood quickly. Once the sword was out, Kagome started to close the wound as she noticed Rin's eyes closing.

She had tears within her tears falling down. She urged herself to continue healing Rin. Soon the wound was closed up as Rin looked pale like a ghost. She sniffed as she remembered the baby within Rin. She knew that the baby wasn't alive anymore as she tried to feel the baby with her reiki after she healed Rin.

She took out her dagger and purified what germs were on it, she cut into Rin's belly was she heard Rin groaned in pain. She went deeper soon she made it into the womb. She placed her dagger down and first stopped Rin's bleeding again. Then she took out the baby as took a big breath of air, shocking Kagome as she thought the baby was dead by the sword. She noticed the sword had cut the cord and into the side of the baby.

She healed the wound and she looked around to see nothing to clean the baby with. She took out her extra clothes and cleaned the baby up. She made sure that the wound was healed as she quickly went back to Rin, healing her again after she took out the placentae. She placed the baby onto Rin newly healed stomach as she took her dagger and placed it back into her holder and the same with her sword.

Then she made a baby carried and placed the newborn baby into the hold as she picked up Rin. Kagome walked away from the area and into the woods she knew that she needed to get into clean and safe area soon as whoever owned that cart would be coming soon.

Hour passed as Kagome soon found shelve within a large hollowed tree. She made her way into the tree as she placed Rin down first. Kagome took out her sleeping bag and placed Rin into it. She needed Rin to rest as she still looked so very pale then Kagome looked at the baby and made sure the baby was fine. She needed to hunt soon and get some food and milk for them. She didn't want to leave Rin or the baby but she had no option.

So she placed the baby with Rin in the sleeping bag, she took out her daggers; she walked out and stabbed the entrance into the tree as a barrier was made. Kagome took off towards the right side. She soon came across a river. She took out her pot and filled it half way and went back to the tree.

Once that was done, she went hunting in the woods. Kagome notched her arrow and quickly released it as she seen a deer. She went over to it and filled it up onto her shoulder as she walked back towards the river.

Placing the deer down, Kagome started to cut and clean the deer from its fur. Washing the blood hat was coming from the deer slipped onto her hands and onto the grass around them. She shook her head as this was still disgusting. Then she cut the deer into many tiny pieces and left the rest as she went back towards the tree. She placed her meat down in a safe place as she looked over Rin and the baby.

Then she started on building the fire and getting the tolls ready for the water and herbs and meat. Hour later, Kagome had finish making the food and then ate her. She made Rin's without much meat as possible and also made it very liquid. She took the baby and placed the baby in its sling on her chest.

She left Rin head and then mouth. The soul was cool warm by now, she help Rin's throat by rubbing the neck as it helped with the soul being swallowed. Then she finished as the baby woke up crying, she noticed it was a girl but had many features of Yuudai then some of Rin's.

She wanted to know what happened to Yuudai but first it was to get some milk of this little one. Kagome moved the sleeping bag down to exposed Rin's chest, she opened her yukata, and Kagome helped the baby to latch onto her nipple as she soon heard sucking sounds.

She soon felt a pressure outside of her barrier; she moved Rin's arms around the baby were she made sure that she had her sword with her. She walked towards the entrance until a voice was heard.

"Miko."

It was just Sesshomaru, her sighed in relief. She walked out and found him looking worried." Sesshomaru…"

The baby cried again as Kagome quickly took out a dagger as she raced back to Rin's side with the baby. Kagome saw the baby crying as she picks her up. She rocked her and hummed out a song.

"What happened?"

"I was going towards the Eastern Lands where the pull was taking me, when a different and more urgent pull. I went to see Rin, upon finding her; she was within a cart with twenty other women in chains. I killed all the men that were here. I got Rin out and was moving towards a safe place. Then one man that was alive attack and we fought until he pulled out a dagger, I moved but lost the hold of his sword. It was coming down at me, when Rin moved in its way. She almost died saving me…" Kagome finished as she cried into her hand.

Sesshomaru placed a hand onto her shoulder; she stopped crying and looked up at him. He looked at Rin's still form as he could tell she was still breathing. He looked at the miko to see tears streaks and tiredness in her eyes.

"How long haven't you slept?"

Kagome heard the questioned and stated," This happened today, but I slept around eighteen hours ago."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked at the baby within her arms. Kagome looked down and smiled," Sesshomaru, meet your grandpup," She teased him, but she knew that he consider Rin as his pup.

Sesshomaru could have rolled his eyes at her, but he took the baby into his arms. He smelled that it was a female pup, his heart leaped in joy. His beast was already thinking of ways to kept males away from her. He turned to see the miko looking over Rin. Then he remembers why he was here.

"Miko… what is going on? Humans are coming to me." He uttered in a bored tone.

_Trust Sesshomaru to find something boring. Kagome thought _

"Lord Raiden has been overthrow and the fake lord had order all humans to be banish from his lands. They were seeking shelved in the west. I send them to you." Kagome told him. "We should move Rin to somewhere safer."

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he gave her the baby girl and walked over to Rin. He gently picked Rin up and made sure that Kagome was ready to go. Soon, he was up in the air and flying towards his bastion. One hour passed as Kagome rocked the baby with one hand while her other hand held onto Sesshomaru's arm.

Soon they made it to the bastion, while Sesshomaru landed. He looked at the miko and watched as she rocked the baby. He could tell she would be needing some milk and soon.

"Place her with a wet nurse and then come see this Sesshomaru." He told her as he flew into the bastion and went straight to the healers. Kagome sighed and walked into the bastion with her grandchild. She smiled at the small one as she brought her towards the nursery. She opened the door to see five wet nurses feeding his pups.

"Sesshomaru told me to bring Lady Rin's daughter to get feed." She uttered as she pass the wet nurse that was closer to her. She walked out and ran down the hallways towards the healer. She saw Sesshomaru standing outside as he looked up at her.

Kagome walked slowly up to him and sat down beside him. "Miko…"

"What Fluffy!" She yelled as the stress overcame her. Kagome place her hand over her mouth and started to cry again, she got up from her place.

Starting to ran, she felt a strong hand stopping her, her head turned to see Sesshomaru looking at her. He tugged on her arm gently as it sending her back into his chest, having much emotions, she spilled them out in tears.

Sesshomaru didn't move or talk, his presents was enough for her. His strength, his grace gave her strength as she pulled back from him.

"Thanks." Kagome uttered as her face was red and wet from her tears. Sesshomaru did something that made Kagome look at him in shock. His hand drew away her tears and stayed on her cheek. She stood there for hours but in reality it lasted for a few minutes. Soon his hand was gone and he looked at the door.

This time it opened and out walked an older female demoness, with long yellow hair and orange eyes. "Milord, lady Rin will be fine. Since Lady Kagome healed her fast, she will heal fine but it would be best that she were to stay within the healer wing for now. "

Sesshomaru nodded his head at her and got up and left the females alone while he walked into the room to see his daughter. Kagome signed in relief as she walked away from them; she made her way back towards the pups and her grandchild.

Once she was there, Kagome opened the door and walked into the room. She looked at all the pups, making sure they were fine and healthy, next was her grandchild. Soon Kagome looked outside to see it was dark. She stood up and walked out, she needed a drink. A stiff drink.

Walking down towards the kitchens, at less that's where it was, until she met up with a servant. She asked as the servant brought her into a minor dining room and then came back with one glass and a bottle of sake.

"Milady… this is demon sake, stronger than human sake. Be careful." She told her.

Kagome nodded her head and poured some in as she drank it fully. She placed down the cup as she burped loudly as she placed her hand onto her forehead.

"Damn… it is strong, but very good. It tastes like raspberries." Kagome commented as she poured a second cup.

One hour passed as she drank one bottle of the demon sake, feeling drunk. Kagome stood up but fell onto the ground.

"Milady!" the same servant that gave her the sake yelled as she walked back into the room. She made her way towards her and saw she drank the full bottle. Her eyes widen at this as she thought,_" She drank it all, and looks like this… She is a strong human."_

She picked up Kagome as she brought her towards her room for the rest of the night.

Kagome woke up by the sunlight, while she groaned in pain her hand went to her forehead. She remembers drinking that demons sake and then after that, she couldn't remember. She looked around to see her items have been untouched from where she had placed them. Next was she was in her sleeping yukata that she didn't remember wearing yesterday.

Knock. Kagome looked up as she knew someone was at the door, she uttered," come in"

The door opened to show, a servant walking in with a bottle of something. "Milady, take this for your headache."

Kagome took the bottle and drink it all. Slowly she felt fine, her hangover was gone and she felt energized. She stood out of the bed and slowly stretched out. She turned to the servant and smiled as she slowly walked over to her. "Thanks."

Kagome told her as she went towards the hot springs to wash herself. Once she walked into the room, she undressed herself and walked into the water, feeling the hotness against her legs and then her thighs. Kagome sat down and started to wash her body and hair slowly she rested against the side and wondered when Rin was going to wake up or when the pull was going to start again.

And speak of the pull, she now felt it again. She sighed as she got out and dried herself next was she moved back towards her room, and quickly got dressed. She packed all her items again and walked out of the room. She made her way towards Sesshomaru's office and knocked onto the door.

She waited and waited until her pull became urgent as she walked away and told the first servant that she had to go. Kagome made it to the door and walked out and went towards the pull leading her towards the northern lands again.

She summoned her reiki into her feet as she raced towards the pull that was move urgent now. Hours later Kagome was still running up north as she made it onto the Northern Lands. She could see the sun setting fast. Kagome moved throughout the trees and villagers and well into the night as the pull hadn't stop since it came back.

Dawn broken as Kagome took a drink of fresh water and then eats an apple from her pack. Kagome continued onwards towards the pull. Middle day break, Kagome saw the Northern chateau in the area.

Kagome made her way into the count yard to see some soldiers running around the place as they saw her.

"Halt!"

Kagome halted as she was soon surround by the soldiers," State yourself, human!"

"I'm Lady Kagome, Shikon miko." She uttered clearly as she looked at the one that asked her.

The general almost went paled as he bowed to her, while the rest followed their general.

"Milady…."

"General, what has happened here?" She asked as she took a look around to see burn marks all over the place.

"A demon… killed the northern lord and his family." He muttered under his breath.

Kagome's eyes widen at this and then looked around at the other soldiers as they all nodded their heads at this. She nodded her head and wondered if this was why the pull took her here.

"General… was there a next lord beside the heir?" She asked.

"No." the answer was. Kagome placed her hands onto her forehead and rubbed as she was now getting a headache from this.

"General and soldiers, would you have problem, if I become the lady of this land until ….."

"No, I don't!" lots yelled out but she looked at the rest as they looked not so convince that she could rule.

"Listen… I will become the new lady but only for a short time. In two moons from now, any demon or demoness will be allowed to enter, as there will be a tournament and at the end the winner has to defeat me to rule. I will let you know more. General, get the servants to clean the courtyard first and then the chateau." She ordered as he got up and raced into the chateau and then got some of the servants as he told them what to do.

Hours later, Kagome was now resting in the lord's office looking over treaties to making sure that all the villages and settlements had food for the coming winter's months.

Slowly she sent out an invoice about the challenge and the rules within this challenge. Surely the demons, demoness and even humans would come and challenge her. During these two months, the pull didn't come back, for that she was grateful for as she had so much to do before the new lord or lady. She made sure that everything was cleaned and updated within each room. She made sure that the general was training new soldiers and even made special captains and gave their own squads.

Kagome even got some training herself as she would need it for the end of the challenge.

Soon the two moons had come as Kagome looked at the thousands of demons that had come. The challenge was to defeat your opponents without killing them, as thousands were weed out as they were defeated.

Slowly there was only twenty left, they was four human males with a different weapon each from a sword to a spears. Next the rest were youkai but there were four youkai-nesses within the bunch.

Kagome had noted as she looked at them all. "Thanks for coming, I'm Lady Kagome; Shikon miko. This challenge is to have someone to become the new lord or lady of the northern lands. However this challenge isn't to the death. Our lands need you don't forget that. Now before the last winner fights me. The last challenge is to pick from this bag as within this bag I hold." Kagome showed them the bag that was large and it looks heavy. "There will be a ball that is colored; there is two of the same color. So what I mean is there two reds, two blues and so forth."

One by one, human, demoness or demon had picked a color ball. The first color was green.

"Now come into the middle gentleman." Kagome ordered.

The two walk into the middle, Kagome observe each of them, the one on her right was a youkai that was a tiger, and his hair was flaming red as he has the darkest shade of grey she had seen. The one of her left was a human male, which stood tall and had held onto his weapon that was a spear. He had short brown hair with green eyes.

"Now, remember no one is killed, gentleman." Kagome told them she saw them nodded as she gave the sign to fight.

Kagome watched as the human attacked first with his spear, making the tiger dodge and counter his attack with his own. This went on for a few moments back and forth testing each other abilities until the human was knocked out by a shot to the chest.

"Winner." Kagome called out as the one of the soldiers that entered had the tournament came in and lost in round three, came and got the human male.

This went onto well into the evening until Kagome looked at the rest to see they were only ten more left. "Tomorrow, the tournament will continue."

They nodded their heads as they went to mediated or go to bed. Kagome made sure that all the ones that had entered were healed and then she went into the chateau to get some sleep as well.

Slowly morning came up and Kagome looked out and got herself ready, as she ate breakfast after she had a bath. She made her way to the area as the last ten came up.

This time Kagome had them picking out a number. She made sure that they were ten papers with one number on them. By the time it was over, there were five demons left.

"Now, one on one with me." Kagome had fully learned their names at last. Her first opponent was the tiger with flaming red hair.

His name was Jiro." You ready?" Kagome asked as she held out her daggers. She was ready for him as he attacked fast, his speed made Kagome rely on her sight just about useless but this was also good to work on her other senses more.

She dodges and ducked away, she was up fast as she swings her daggers at them. She twisted around as she cut into his skin.

Slowly Kagome made a daring more, she faked right as she skipped down as she tripped Jiro onto his back. Kagome jumped out top of him as she placed her daggers at his neck.

Jiro smirked at her and showed her his neck. The general that was the referee called out," Lady Kagome the winner" She stood up and helped Jiro up as she bowed to him and healed his wounds before taking care of hers.

She called for the next one, one or two hours had passed from five only one remained. She looked at this demon named Tatsu. She could tell he was an elemental demon but what kind, she had no clue.

Kagome had to take a rest as the healers wrapped up her shoulders that adorned her shoulder, legs, arms and face. She also had one under her chest as it wasn't bleeding anymore; she had healed it during her fight with Shura. He was a powerful dragon demon as she defeated him only by a bit of luck.

She stood up and made her way back into the middle. She saw respect in many eyes that followed her. Even thou she was a human, miko and a female they still had respect her for. Kagome looked at Shura as she looked at the general giving him the nod. He started that last battle.

Kagome knew in her mind that she won't win this time, as her reiki was low and stamina also. She dodges and rolls a bit but as she used her daggers as she pared up with this elemental demon. She would need to ask what kid he was after this as she weaved in and out.

He followed her movements with his eyes, as he kicked out his leg, right when she steps near it. Slowly this cause Kagome to gasped while she started to fall back as he grabbed her. His sword had knocked out one dagger from her hand while his hand took out the other hand.

He could tell she was shocked that he grabbed her. Kagome pushed at his arms as she used it to kick up and into his stomach. He let go of her as he growled at first then smirked. He could tell, she was on her last strength with one move, he would win. He attacked faster now as he was only trying to ensnare her now, soon she was trapped against the tree as her shoulder wound and her wound under her chest had opened again.

Her heart beeps fast while Kagome nodded her head at the general. She wasn't going to show him her neck, but she did lower head at this new lord.

"The tournament is over and the new lord is Lord Shura." He told everyone. His soldiers were surprised when he said he wasn't going to be in this tournament.

"Lord Shura, please let me go now. You have won." She told him. He smiled as he lean into her ear. "Thanks."

Lord Shura let her go as Kagome shaky stood up, she looked at her wounds and her eyes rolled up. Shura seen this as he grabbed Kagome before she could fall.

"Milord?"

"Get the healer!" He yelled out as he seen one running towards them.

"Milord, please bring her to the healer wing." She told him. Lord Shura nodded his head as he disappeared from sight. He appeared at the chateau as he walked into and towards the healer wing as he heard the female running after him.

He placed Kagome down on a bed as he nodded his head and left then room. Days passed as everyone that came went back home and Lord Shura looked over his office reading everything that his former Northern lord did and had done as well as Lady Kagome did while she was here.

He was impressed by what she had done, it made his job easier. While he made sure that the healers were okay as he watched the miko breath in and out when he visited. He had fought many and won the final battle with her.

He would want to fight again when she was better; he could tell that after four other battles, she was weakened. He knew it would be a draw if she used her reiki against him. It also told him that she didn't want to kill youkai's, he could also tell her weapons were made by youkai's fangs and that were very powerful.

She was skilled with her daggers. Maybe she would be a good mate, by his age wasn't at that time of maturity wasn't for the next four hundred years. He could hear someone running his way.

"Come in." The door opened to see the head healer. "Is the miko okay?"

"Hai, Milord, but she is awake." She told him. He nodded his head. "Good, bring her to me."

"Hai milord." As she left him and raced back to her charge.

Once she got here, she noticed that the miko was getting up herself and asking for a bath.

"Milady, this way." She told her. Kagome smiled and walked with the healer.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter this far.


	16. Chapter 16

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter sixteen for you. Thanks to my beta reader named….for beta reading this story so far for me. Thanks again.

Chapter Sixteen:

Kagome followed the healer towards the hot springs, once she was within. Kagome took off her clothes and got into the hot water. The heat cool and smooth her aches and pains as she washed her body and hair. She rested for a few moments and then got out and dried herself.

She walked out to see the healer with some food." Milady, please follow me." Kagome followed her and noticed she was going to see the new lord. She wondered why he asked for her.

She shook her head and continued to follow. Soon they came to the door and a voice called out," Come in." Kagome waited for the healer to open the door as she walked into the room. She smiled at Shura who looked at her. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine now." She told him as she was lead to seat down. The food was placed in front of her as she used her manners to eat.

"So…" Kagome started to say.

"You have done and great job, with the northern lands treaties, or anything. I'm at a loss," Shura told her. "I don't understand why you didn't become the real northern lady."

Kagome smirked and the giggled." I know but I'm destined for something else. I just asked you to be a gentle and kind ruler in my stead."

He nodded his head," I will try and live up to your standard ideal."

Kagome and Shura talk some more as Kagome couldn't figure out what element youkai he was.

"What element are you?" Kagome questioned.

He smirked and his eyes rippled." I'm a water element youkai."

She smiled and nodded her head, as the pull came back. This time it was urgent to the western lands. Sesshomaru! She thought. She told Shura goodbye as she raced out of the office. She got her items fast as she went towards the door, she waved to Lord Shura and the to the general. Then she was off, towards the western lands.

Slowly the day went by as she stopped to get some rest after village after village of healing or helping them in somewhere. out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eat and apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill children, Kagome smiled as she heals each children with their illness. The town's people were very happy as they gave her some food and more arrows within the carrier. Kagome thanked them as she continued on her way.

She got to the forest near the village, while she smiled at this and wondered what could be happening. She carries herself up the hill and towards the main gate, where she saw some young males guarding the gates.

"Open the gates!" One said as Kagome wondered what was going on.

She walked into the area to see burnt grass or trees. She even seen some soldiers on the ground injury. She turned to see the general walking towards her in a hurry.

"General Tatsu?" She questioned.

"The enemy attack. Lord Sesshomaru isn't here. Lady Rin has awaked up and now is injury again." Tatsu told her.

Her eyes narrowed as she gave out orders to get the injury to the bastion. Then get ready for any kind of attack next. She raced towards the bastion again and into the building. She raced into the healer wing as she seen Rin holding the bed in pain.

"Rin!" She called as she got to her. She looked over the wound again as it wasn't as bad as before but it would become back if it wasn't treated. Kagome placed her cleaned hands onto the wound after she washed them.

She used her reiki while it flowed into the wound it started to heal quickly. Soon it was gone and Kagome stood up and went towards the healer.

"Milady…?"

"Start healing the injury outside." Kagome uttered to her as she left the room. Kagome went towards General Tatsu.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. While she took in the soldiers around moving the injury or the dead towards a different area.

"Milord is looking for Lord Raiden. He felt him nearby as then took off. Leave us here." General Tatsu replied

Kagome hissed out." Fluffy! Overgrown dog!"

General Tatsu looked at the young miko as his lips curled into a smirk. He could see when his lord was around her, that they had chemistry together. He wondered when his lord… he shook his head. His ears picked up sounds.

"General! We are under attack!" A soldier yelled.

"General I'll take the right side. Keep all the soldiers away from me." She ordered as she took off towards the right side. The soldiers around her had heard her order. They would be obeying her as if she was the lady to the bastion. Reality they hoped it would come true, but their stubborn lord was just like that stubborn.

Kagome got to the side as she counted a few Inu youkai's, bird youkai's and many others. Her eyes narrowed as she took out her daggers and waited. One of them attack quickly as she turned to the side and swing her dagger into his stomach she released her reiki as she purified the youkai.

"She's a miko!" Kagome smirked as they just figured that out, as she took off and just as the youkai's either attacked with claws, talons or weapons. Kagome either dodge or rolled away as she release her reiki again killing the ones around her.

After her fell to her knees, she looked up to see more jumping towards her. She swings her daggers again and killed a few more as she noticed one was a snake youkai with a long and wide blade, she cursed as he brought it down open her.

Kagome could tell that it was forged by a very talented blacksmith if not a master as she blocked it with her daggers. She'd have to watch it or else he might break her weapons of she wasn't careful. His long tongue snaked out and ran up the length of the sword in an achingly slow manner.

"You do know little girl I intend to kill you and feast on your blood. I even might vile your lovely body as well." Kagome heard him saying to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she swiftly took one dagger as her other dagger held onto the blade. She swiped at him hard as she could see him moving back fast. She was now breathing hard as she glanced at the soldiers; many were down while other took many of the enemy soldiers.

She rolled away as the snake youkai attacked again, she knew she would have to finish this fight and soon, she was getting tired. Kagome raced against the youkai as she stabbing him two as her used her reiki against his body. His screams would burn within her mind, as she took on the next ones as she left her reiki going low.

Soon most of the youkai's had been killed or had ran away. Kagome stabbed the ground as she held herself up as she breathed in and out.

Thump…thump….Kagome gasped as she felt thumps coming from within the bastion as she turned to see Sesshomaru's sword Tenseiga flying towards her. Kagome held out her hand as the sword dropped into her hand, pulsing with urgency. Kagome closed her eyes and connect to the sword.

"_Tenseiga…"_

"_Miko…save the soldiers. Use my power."_

"_What? How?"_

Kagome looked at the sword within her hands as she seen the reapers from the underworld. She sliced in the air and killed all of them. Soldier after soldier came back alive as the last one was done; Kagome fainted onto the ground with Tenseiga glowing blue around her.

General Tatsu looked around and sighed at this, this attack was over. He took a look to the right to see Lady Kagome with Tenseiga. His eyes widen at this as he watched as she brought up his fallen soldiers then had seen her on the ground. He moved towards her as he got to her. He could see a barrier forming around her.

He didn't dare to touch this barrier as he looked to his soldiers. "Someone get Lord Sesshomaru back here now." His voice ordered. He had seen one soldier take off as he looked around and gave new orders.

Sesshomaru raced towards the energy he felt. Slowly gaining on it, he soon seen his ally getting attack at all sides and wasn't doing so well. He speeded up and took out his sword. He blocked the attack as he killed the youkai.

"Sesshomaru!" Lord Raiden yelled as he killed the one in front of him.

Within minutes, Sesshomaru and Raiden had killed all the enemies that came for Raiden's life. Raiden turned to Sesshomaru as he smiled.

"Thanks old friend." He told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head at him, as he senses someone coming his way and very fast. He held out his sword as he seen to be one of his captains.

"Milord…." The soldier stopped as he tried to catch his breath. "Bastion was under attack,"

"Speak" He ordered, his golden eyes glared with coldness in them.

"Under the first attack, Lady Rin was hurt. Lady Kagome came and healed Lady Rin. Then the second attack came, Lady Kagome and the army defended the bastion. Then Lady Kagome used…." His eyes inverted to the ground." Milord's sword Tenseiga…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this as he took off towards his bastion leaving behind his captain and Lord Raiden. He could feel them following him.

Within hours, Sesshomaru was at his bastion looking at the damages that the enemy had done. He walked into the courtyard and to see the miko glowing blue with his sword within her hands, his suppressed his growl at this and he walked over to her.

His eyes took everything in as he walked into the barrier without getting harmed. He took his sword from her as it told him what had happened and why he let the miko use him. He growled at his sword and then placed it into his sash. He looked at the miko again and picked her up.

Sesshomaru could feel the barrier drop as he walked towards his general, while he seen Lord Raiden and his captain returning. Then he heard the miko coming too, he glanced down at her to see her eyes opening up.

He had the urge to smirk as he seen her blush when she found out who was holding her. He placed her down thou as she looked everywhere but him. He knew what had happened and he didn't blame the miko at all. Next he wanted to know about his pups, and grandchild.

"Miko… This Sesshomaru knows what happened." He told her. She looked up at him and smiled." Fluffy!" Then she walked away and into the bastion. He could see his general trying to kept a straight face as he growled lowly at him. He smirked as he saw fear within his general's eyes.

He walked into the bastion after the miko; somehow he never tried to punish her for that name. He could smelled the miko going towards the pups, as his beast growled out,_" Good mate.."_

His foot stopped as he stood in place, did his beast just say… what he heard. _"Beast.. what do you mean?"_

_The beasts eyes glowed as it said," Miko will make a good mate. Mate with her" _

"_She's human!" _

"_Me don't care, miko will be mine." _

"_Don't think that you are going to control this Sesshomaru!" _

"_I can, and I will…"_

"_You would force her?"_

_The beast whined at that thought as it replied," Never…"_

Sesshomaru sighed as she continued walking towards the nursery wing, he steps were silent as he saw Kagome going into the room. Sesshomaru followed quickly as he disappeared in a corner and looked on.

He could see she made sure that every pup was okay but she took her grandchild into her arms. He could see her smile as she talked to the little ones, just like what she did with her kit and to Rin.

"Sesshomaru…" He heard her muttered. "I know you are here." He growled lightly as he stepped out and looked over her.

"How?"

"Since I touch Tenseiga." She said softly at him. Then he saw her eyes closed. "Miko go to sleep."

She smiled as she placed the baby in its crib and walk towards the door. "See you later, Fluffy."

A/N- Okay, so now his beast wants her to be his mate. I wondered how long before Sesshomaru comes to agree. Until next time. Bye


	17. Chapter 17

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter seventeen. I hope you enjoy this story and all. Thanks to my beta reader named…..for beta reading this story for me.

Chapter Seventeen:

Kagome walked into the room she always used when she is at his bastion. She took off her haori and hakama's when she placed her nemaki that was blue as slipped into the bed. Kagome closed her eyes as she dreamed about the future. Slowly she went to sleep.

Middle of the night, the pull came urgently as she sighed and grunted in annoyance. She got out and dressed herself and left the room with her items. She walked towards the door to see the general checking the bastion with a few guards.

"General Tatsu, I need to leave now." Kagome told him as she bowed and left the general along.

However he did send out a guard with her towards the gates. She waved to him and left the areas fast. Slowly she was tired again as she set up camp even thou the pull as still with her. Morning came too soon in Kagome case, unraveling from her sleeping bag; she looked around to anything to eat. Seeing berries on some bushes, Kagome walked over to them. Picking some berries, she brings out her breakfast bar from her pack, and eats both.

Before Kagome packed all her items into her pack and set off towards the mountains, few hours later Kagome come across one village yelling for someone that …well what she thought was lost.

Suddenly the pull stopped as she wondered up to the male." Hello, who are you looking for?"

The male stopped and looked at Kagome. "I'm looking for my son. He ran off." Kagome nodded her head and started helping the male and the village looking for this little boy.

Kagome slowly went into the woods as she soon heard crying, she raced towards the sound to see a small boy hugging his knees.

"Are you Roshi?" She asked. The boy shot up and looked at her frightened as he nodded his head.

"Oh thank goodness. Your father and the whole village are looking for you. Come on." Kagome told him as she held out her hand to him. He smiled and took her hand and Kagome started to walk with the young boy.

Slowly she got back to the village as Roshi's father raced over and hugged him. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled and then walked away as she knew she was closer to Shippo. She needed to see him. She traveled fast as she came across the barrier and walked into it as she had no intentions of hurting the tribe.

"Mom." Kagome heard a voice calling out. She looked at the side to see Shippo looking at her. She raced over to him as she hugged her little boy. 'Mom."

"Shippo… I'm so sorry, everything after was so much trouble. Koga and the pack had more pups then I had to go back to the northern lands as the lord and his family were killed and I took the rule over until a new lord can beat me. Then I was pulled towards the….."

"Mom, I know you job. I'm not mad at you. I understand it all. I…" Shippo muttered.

"Anyway… Rin had gotten married." She told him but didn't tell him anymore." Kouga told me that if you need to get anyway from the fox tribe then you are very welcomed to go and live with them." Kagome said.

Shippo looked hopefully at that as he uttered," I think I will take that up. I was been hard on me here."

"So then shall we go?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded his head at her and they started too walked towards the village. Kagome talked about her journey in most of the lands and what had happened to Rin. Shippo was concerned about this as he looked at Rin like a sister. He even had a crush on her at one point but that never went anywhere because of Sesshomaru.

Slowly the village came up as Shippo went into his house and packed up his items that he would take from him. Kagome walked around as she healed or helped the tribe of foxes.

"Mom, I'm ready now." Shippo called out as he walked out of his hut.

Kagome turned and smiled as she walked over to him. She nodded her head and started to walked towards the east side nearing the mountain area.

Walking into the night, Kagome and Shippo stopped for a rest of the night. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night. While Shippo went out to hunt for their tonight's dinner.

Once Kagome made the fire, Shippo came back with two rabbits already skinned and cut into pieces. Kagome cooked the meat with herbs and veg's. Slowly the food was done and then talk about visiting Kouga and the wolf pack. Then Kagome would leave and go visited Kikyo, Inuyasha and the rest of the village.

Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome and Shippo's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She looked over to see Shipp still sleeping, she started to heat up their food again as she looked to see Shippo waking up.

"Good Morning, Shippo" She stated out loud.

"Morning mom." He replied back as he yawned and then stretched out.

Slowly their eat and cleaned up their camp site, Kagome and Shippo started to walked more as they talk about life, family and Kagome's mission. They guessed it had to do about the youkai's that weren't alive in her time.

Kagome and Shippo walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill elders as she healed them and help the children learn new games and then she was on her way towards the west again. Shippo helped the men by working on the huts, fields and helping with the hunting of the food.

By Kagome's and Shippo's third night out, both felt youki coming towards them fast. Shippo stood in front of his mother as he drew out his own sword. Kagome smiled as she notched out two arrows while they waited for them to come into the clearing.

Soon Shippo growled loudly as two bear youkai's crash through the woods, while Kagome looked up to see an eagle youkai circling around them. Kagome looked back down at the youkai's to see one was bigger than the other.

"Shippo…'

"Mom, it is mating season." He uttered to her. He placed his sword back into its sheath. He turned to his mother to see that she was placing back her arrows and lifting her bag onto her shoulders again.

Kagome and Shippo went around the bear that were fighting as Shippo and Kagome came into the mountains. Night was falling as Kagome looked at the sky. Slowly she recognized the area as did Shippo. Soon they saw a wolf walking towards them as it growled at first then sniff. Kagome giggled as the wolf howled and pranced around her as it leads them back to the den.

"Kagome, WAIT…Shippo!" Kouga yelled as many wolf and even Kagome flinch at the volume.

"Hello, Kouga." Shippo stated as he hugged the older male. "AUNTIE!" Was heard as many pups raced towards her. Kagome soon found herself under many pup, of hugs and kisses. She laughed and gave them each a hug and a kissed as she seen some of the other pups looking at her.

She opened her arms as they went over to give her a hug too; slowly Kagome, Shippo, Ayame and Kouga were sitting down as Ayame hugged Shippo and cried for him. She knew about the story as he just hugged her back. The group talked until Kouga stated," I have been hearing rumors from the Eastern tribe of wolfs that they was a problem with the new lord. From the rumor was that he banished all the humans a few months ago. Now it says that they were a rebellion and that the new lord is die. Humans are back but…"

Kouga looked around and restarted his story." There is one that is going around gathering followers and killing a few lower demons."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at this and wondered could this be the group. Shippo looked at his mother who was deep in thought, but didn't say anything. He was also wondering that too.

Kouga had brought out the demon sake as they drink into the night. They all soon turned in for the night as Kagome lay down beside Shippo while the pups came around her. She smiled at them as she told them a story about a miko adopting a kit as her own son. Soon looked at Shippo who nodded his head.

They giggled and soon fell asleep. The morning came as Kagome woke up and yawned, she turned to see Shippo wasn't sleeping but looking at her.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing mom, just thinking.' He told her as he got up and went over to Ginta and the rest of the males.

Kagome smiled as she stood up and walked outside the cave to see the pups running around playing with the older wolf or fighting each. She walked away from the cave and sat down placing her feet into the cold river around them.

She hummed out a song, as she looked at the fish that were swimming in the river. Slowly she took out her feet and dried them. Kagome walked back towards the cave as she saw the females cooking as the males guarded the area. She smiled at this to see Shippo fighting with Ginta with Kouga watching them.

"Your kit is good." He commented on this.

"He is." Kagome replied as this was her first time seeing his movements with his sword.

Days went by for them as Kagome waved towards Kouga and after giving Shippo a tearful smile and a hug Kagome walked away. She would be visiting Inuyasha now.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eats an apple and started on her journey again.

Kagome walked for a long time when she came across a village with ill elders as she healed them and help the children learn new games and then she was on her way towards the west again.

By Kagome's third night out, she felt youki coming towards her fast, as she took out her arrows, while she looked at her sword and daggers her pair of Sai were left at the bastion. Kagome didn't noticed that until later when she unpack at the cave.

The youki came closer and closer until it hit the clearing where Kagome was. She saw it was a lion youkai as she fired arrow at it as a warning shoot, she quickly place second arrow as she had to jump out of the way was the lion youkai attacked her.

Lion youkai twisted faster than Kagome, it swing his claws at her right shoulder making five deep long incisions from her top shoulder to her chest. Kagome screamed in pain, as she torn herself out of the claws pathway, making the ends on the incisions larger.

Freeing bleeding heavily, Kagome bite her lip in pain, as she watched the lion youkai licking the blood off his claws.

"Savouring" He grinned as he charged again. Kagome jumped higher as she lands near her sword dropping her bow and arrows down, she picked up her sword. Her mind and body were getting fuzzy from the blood lost, as she swing out her sword. She could feel her sword cutting into the lion youkai as it screamed in pain. Her reiki slowly went into the cut purified him into dust.

She used her reiki into healing her wounds but she couldn't heal them all the way. She took off her haori and wrapped her bandages; Kagome took out a second haori and placed it on her. She placed the old one into her bag as she didn't sleep this night. The sunlight hitting the ground her as she gets up and walked onwards Edo.

She walked and walked as she soon seen a red blur tackling her onto the ground as he sniffed her neck.

"Inuyasha." She groaned in pain, she could feel her wound opening up again as new blood flowed out.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he smelled her blood as he got off from her and picked her up. He raced home as he placed her within his hut with Kikyo.

"Kagome-chan." Kikyo muttered as she helped the younger miko out of her haori. She had to redress her wounds as she asked what happened. Kagome told her as she knew that Inuyasha could hear from outside the hut.

"Is the rut okay?" She heard him asking.

"Shippo… is doing fine." Kagome told them when Inuyasha walked back into the hut. He gave her a small and gentle hug. Kikyo washed her hands and soon started supper.

"Where are the pups?" Kagome questioned while she looked around from them.

"They are out in the playing fields with the rest of the child." Inuyasha grunted out. He knew Kagome was looking at him.

"Well, go and watched them." Kagome shook her head as her friend. Kikyo smirked at this as she watched Inuyasha getting up and going to watched the pups.

"So Kikyo… have you heard any type of rumors going around from the Eastern Lands?" Kagome required.

"Hai, I have. Like Kouga had told you, mine is the same but only a couple of things is different. One is that it is a group of humans, youkai slayers, miko's and monks but there seems to be two groups and one is just an army of humans. The first group is very low with standing out but the second one is making a name of itself; youkai destroyers. However, the rumor had a name of the second group; the leaders name is Hataka Gou." Kikyo told her. Kagome gasped at this as she recognized his name.

"Kikyo, he is in my history books." Kagome said as she looked into her mind as she thought about that name more as he came to her. "Damn it!"

Kagome thought it would have more detail with it and more information on Hataka Gou. She now needed to get a plan down and fast. He will spread into the other lands in a few days, weeks, months or even years.

She looked at Kikyo and sighed as she looked outside the window. Maybe Miroku had an idea about this. Then Kagome's eyes shot up as she heard screams. She raced out to see the villagers running away.

"Kikyo!" Kikyo raced over and seen what was happening. "Kikyo find Inuyasha and get the pups out of here."

Kagome went on as she picked up her daggers and got out when she seen horse riding towards her. She steps in front as the commander or whoever stops.

"Out of my way women." He hissed. Kagome smirked and jumped into the air and landed behind the male placing her daggers at his neck.

"My name is Kagome, not women, whore and anything else. It's Kagome. What are you doing to my village?" Kagome huffed out angrily as she held onto her daggers.

He didn't say anything at her. He could only see her daggers dangerously close to his neck; he knew if he moved then it was over of him.

"I asked you a questioned and I did expect an answer." Kagome growled out as she jumped off and landed in front of him again as she expected an archer going to fire at her. She glared at the one that tried to hit her.

"Captain….are you okay?" She heard one asking.

She could see the captain glaring at her as she just sneered at him as she held out her daggers within her hands. Kagome quickly counted around fifty men. "Go back to your land." Kagome jaunted at them. "You bitch!"

The captain yelled as he got off his horse and pulled out his sword that was long and wide. Kagome waited for him to make the first move. And like clockwork, he charged at Kagome with his stance ready to kill her.

She shook her head and was ready with her daggers. Her feet side step as she kicked his leg hard. Kagome remember seeing this move in a movie when she was younger. While she remember it when the male attacked again, with retaliation.

Kagome missed as she heard him hissed, soon she was surround by them all.

A/N- I' m going to leave it here. Until next time bye


	18. Chapter 18

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter eighteen to this story. Thanks to my beta reader named…for beta reading it. Thanks again. Enjoy the chapter.

Warning: Sexually Assault

Chapter Eighteen:

Kagome looked around to see all the men from the horses had gotten down and surround her. She had onto her daggers as she waited for them to attack. Within seconds one raced forth with his large hammer like weapon, Kagome brought her daggers up and blocked his attack and then step to the side fast as she slice her dagger after she let go of his weapon into his neck. She rolled and dodged many other attacks some cut into her haori as she killed many of them.

Until they was only ten left including the captain. She could tell he was fuming as he tried to attack Kagome again. She knew she was tired of this as she cut into the captain's belly while she back up far away from him.

"Anymore takers?" She questioned as she held out her daggers. Her clothes were drench with blood and her sweat. She looked like the goddess of death in human form. No glow, no wings and no halo.

She had seen them racing away to get to other horses and then soon left. Kagome fell to the ground breathing in and out hard as she didn't noticed the captain was upon her.

"Bitch!" He yelled. Kagome looked up as she was sore and covered in cuts and bruises from the fight, she seen someone in red coming and fast.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she seen him killing the male, before he could kill her. He stood over her. "Kagome?" He gently picked her up as he could tell she was exhausted. He had heard the screams and yells, he even seen the people racing passed him until he seen Kikyo running towards him.

She was the one that told him what was going on and had even said that Kagome was still making sure that the people were out. He stormed towards Kagome to see she was on the ground with that male bringing down his sword at her. He moved fast and killed the male. He would never touch his alpha bitch and friend.

He bought her towards the hut while he heard the other men racing away.

Kagome soon was placed down as she seen Kikyo running into the house with all their pups at her kneels. The oldest stopped and sniffed their eyes widen and looked at Kagome. "Auntie!" They started to race over to her but were stopped by their mother yelling." Pups, auntie is hurt"

The pups looked at their mother and then back to their auntie to see cuts and bruises on her. Tears started to fall from their eyes. Kagome smiled at them and uttered," I will be fine. Calm down. Pups."

Kikyo helped Kagome up and walked into a new area of the hut so she can get undressed and then packet up. Kagome yawned and walked out of that area.

"I'm going to sleep in my hut." Kagome told them as she walked out of the door and a few steps down. She placed her hand at the barrier and let it down. Slowly she went into the hut and took her sleeping bag and dusted it off and placed it onto the ground. Kagome lay down into the sleeping bag as she closed her eyes.

One week later, Kagome finally had left the village as she was getting bored staying in this place as she made her way back towards Sesshomaru's bastion as she cross closer each day.

Nothing attacked her yet. Days passed as she walked and rested, walked and then rested more. She could see the bastion in the distance as she helped a few people within the area and all.

Slowly she got to the second gates, when the pull started up. It was pulling her towards the Eastern lands again, as she sighed and walked away from this area and summoned her reiki into her feet as she raced towards the boarder.

Within days, she was at the boarder tired as she needed to rest for the night. She set up camp as she fell asleep. Slowly dawn approach, sun shined into Kagome's face and thus waking her up. Kagome case, unraveling from her sleeping bag; she looked around to anything to eat. Seeing berries on some bushes, Kagome walked over to them. Picking some berries, she brings out her breakfast bar from her pack, and eats both.

Hours went by for Kagome has she saw the land was just about rotted with humans corpses , Kagome made a face at this while she continued walking down the hills, looking all around her as she made her way down.

Soon she heard a rustle in the brushes to the right, taking out her sword, Kagome stood still and waited for a few moments soon a small rodent raced by then followed by an owl flying overhead. Sighing at it Kagome shook her head and continued on walking towards the pull.

Walking into the night, Kagome stopped for a rest while the pull was now gone for now. Taking out some items within the moonlight, she made a perimeter around the area she was going to use for the rest of the night.

Making a fire, Kagome lie down and fell asleep fast and swift. Hours went by and nobody come in Kagome's area, until the sun shine from the east creeping up on the camp, waking Kagome woke. She felted the pull once again, and got up cleaning her area up and all. She eat and apple and started on her journey again.

By Kagome's eighth night out, she felt youki coming towards her fast, as she took out her sword instead of her daggers. The youki came closer and closer until it hit the clearing where Kagome was. She saw it was a bear youkai as she waited to it to attack her was the bear youkai attacked her.

Bear youkai twisted faster than Kagome, it swing her claws at her right shoulder and down near her breast, making five deep long incisions from her top shoulder to her chest. Kagome screamed in pain, as she torn herself out of the claws pathway, making the ends on the incisions larger.

Freeing bleeding heavily, Kagome bite her lip in pain, as she watched the dear youkai licking the blood off her claws.

"Tang" She grinned as he charged again. Kagome jumped higher as she lands more near the trees. Her mind and body were getting fuzzy from the blood lost, as she sliced her sword into her side and killed at the bear youkai that was almost at her again.

She used her reiki into healing her wounds but she couldn't heal them all the way. She took off her haori and wrapped her bandages; Kagome took out a second haori and placed it on her. She placed the old one into her bag as she didn't sleep this night. The sunlight hitting the ground her as she gets up and walked onwards to the west.

The pull was getting stronger now. Kagome suddenly felt that she was begin watched, she notched into fighting position with her arrow pointing in one direction.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned. She heard nothing but silence then a mighty roar as she looked right to see a tiger, boar, oni youkai were charging at her.

"No humans are allowed here, you are trespassing." One said as they attacked her.

"_Great." Kagom_e thought while took fired an arrow and the boar youkai, Kagome dodged and jump out of the way from the tiger youkai and the oni youkai, she cursed as she took her last two arrows and aimed at the oni youkai as she emerged her reiki into them as she shot them and as she rolled away from the tiger youkai the board bite into her leg hard, making her scream in pain. Her reiki reacted to her pain, and glowed into the boar's mouth.

Kagome reiki purified the boar youkai, but she still had the tiger youkai to take care of. She looked up as she saw him not in front of her, as she soon felt claws marks running down her back swiftly. Kagome screeched into agony as she fell onto the ground. Kagome then decide gift or no gift, she had to use her sons gift to her.

Rolling on her back, Kagome bit her lip as she pulled out her sword as the tiger youkai jumped on her. Kagome stabbed his belly and she purified him. The tiger slashed his claws at her neck and face, leaving a bloody trail of blood, marinating her face and neck.

Kagome breathed in and out heavy now more so, her right shoulder was reopened and was bleeding. Her back and neck and face and her leg were also bleeding. Kagome summoned her reiki and tried to heal herself, but she didn't have enough to heal all her wounds. Kagome got up and limped over to her bag that she dropped at the beginning of the battle. She took out more wraps and started to wrap them around each wound.

Once Kagome was done, she moved as fast as she could away from this area, she limped onwards, she felt safe about six miles away from where she was attacked, her body was tired and needed to heal and rest and bath. She soon came across a hot springs, as Kagome took off her clothes and went into the hot springs.

Kagome washed her hair to get out all the blood, dirt and grease, then she made sure, she gently washed her wounds and then laid staring up at the sky, relaxing so much that she didn't hear a youkai approaching her and within the hot springs.

"A human female. Delicious." It said as Kagome turned to see a mountain lion looking at her with a lust look. Kagome gasped at his look, she knew it was trouble.

Kagome tried to move but was caught by him. She was carried to the land as she struggled away from him.

His claws cut into her skin, making her stop and hissed in pain. She growled at him as she used her reiki to purified him to let her go, but once she was smack hard on her cheek. Her head swing back and to the side as she had tears in her eyes falling. She could feel his clawed fingers crawling over her body.

His hands ran over Kagome's body, caressing her, and she moaned into his mouth as his fingers ran over her inner thighs. Instinctively she parted under his ministrations and cried out, pulling her mouth from his as he slid a finger into her. He pumped slowly, adding another, and then another, until she was writhing with pleasure while her mind cried out as she didn't want this as she whimpered out," Please stop."

He didn't listen as he continued to assault her with his hands, and mouth. Kagome slowly felt his mouth going down as his hand held her down. Her eyes jerked widener as she summoned her reiki as it blasted the youkai off from her.

She jumped and got her daggers and before that youkai got up, Kagome had jumped at it as she purified it to death. She breathed in and out as she curled up into a ball and quickly fell asleep.

Slowly Kagome was awakened by warm hand gently picking her up, she opened to her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at her with a concept look. She heard someone whistling as she looked to see Raiden with her bag and weapons.

"Miko." She heard the question from Sesshomaru before he even asking. "The pull brought me to this land, but at every turn I was attacked as the last one was when ….I was bathing." She whispered then she looked down at her body to see it was covered by Sesshomaru white haori.

She blushed as she noticed his chest was naked as he held her. Sesshomaru glared in the sky as he then looked at the miko; his miko. She had left at night, so his plan to get her to become his was on the back burner until he seen her again.

Now he had her within his arms and he wasn't going to let her go again. Raiden and himself were testing the new fake lord as they came into his land without his permission. That was when he smelled her. He went to see but what he had seen almost made him go into rage.

He had seen her naked with two youkai's taking off their clothing; he could smell their lust as he killed them and looked at her. He could tell his miko was tried and bruised with cuts or sliced into her skin. He had licked them all as he then took off his haori as he smelled lord Raiden coming his way and fast.

Kagome had fallen back asleep in his arms, somehow it felt safe and secure within his arms.

She wasn't sure what it was exactly that woke her, but whatever it was had been gradual, seemingly not in a rush to rouse her. Whatever it was, it was warm, and Kagome snuggled closer, causing it to move slightly. Something wrapped around her, pulling her closer to it, and slowly she opened her eyes, as she tried to focus on that arm that held her. She soon recognized it as dark blue strips and claws, Kagome turned her head to see silver hair hanging on her shoulder with Sesshomaru right behind her.

_Holy shit!_

Only a few centimetres away was Sesshomaru 's sleeping face. Slightly panicked, Kagome wondered how the hell she'd ended up in bed with him. Desperately she searched her memories, only to come up with that he must have placed her with him. She groaned at this as she was trying to find a way out of this, until she had felt his arm tighten against her. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to figure out a way out of this, but then she felt him stir.

_Oh, Kami, no! Don't wake up!_ she silently wailed, but to no avail. She'd really wanted to get out of here before he woke up, but slowly Sesshomaru's eyes opened and their eyes met. Kagome had her mouth drop opened as she just stared at his golden eyes.

She hardly could read his eyes before but now she could see many emotions that had flickered through his eyes. One was the most unbelievable to her.

A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time, bye


	19. Courting Mark

Living in Time

A/N- Here is chapter nineteen for you to enjoy it. Thanks for reading this story.

Chapter Nineteen: Courting Mark

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes; she could see all Sesshomaru's thoughts and feels through his eyes. She could tell, he wanted her and his eyes softened more. She shivered within his arms. Kagome yawned into her hands as Sesshomaru watched her.

"Fluffy, why am I within your room and bed?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at that nickname, his miko gave him. "You were injury and you need to be warmed up." His answer was to Kagome.

She nodded her head and wondered what happened when her mind went back and relooked at the scene. She stiffened.

Sesshomaru watched many emotions went into her eyes as the last one was fear. He softly growled at her and stated," You are still pure, my miko."

Kagome calmed down as she heard Sesshomaru softly growls and then his words. "Your miko?" Her eyes twinkled while she said it.

"Hai, My miko. Would you allow this Sesshomaru to court you?" Sesshomaru asked her. His eyes search hers and wondered what she was thinking.

Kagome was in shock by this questioned and thought about her duty, that she might have idea now. Slowly Kagome thought about it, when she became to glow within Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru eyes tightened at this and wondered what was going on, slowly his miko was disappearing, he tried to tighten his gasp on her but it was too late. He hissed in displeased as he got up and got dressed, lucky for his miko, she didn't noticed he was naked from the waist up.

_Kagome stood in the middle of a beautiful garden with many types of flowers blowing around her. She turned around to see no one around her; slowly she heard footsteps coming her way. _

_Kagome turned to see four being, that she recognised them. She bowed to them each. "Welcome back, Shikon souls." _

"_Shikon miko, it's good to see you again." __the female with light green hair and light purple robes said. _

_"Good to see and hear you again too." Kagome replied. _

_"Good, she says." a deep voiced male with a bald head and red robes said._

_Kagome rolled her eyes at him and uttered," Why are you here?"_

_"Shikon Miko… the time for your duty has come. Right now we sense you in tumor." the male with purple hair and yellow robes on stated. _

_"Hai…. My duty is here but the pull isn't pulling me now. Why?" Kagome questioned. _

_"It means you are right where you need to be. Open your heart to the young western lord." the female with pink hair replied. "Love is within everyone." _

_Kagome was stunned on this and had to asked," You mean that Sesshomaru was meant for me, all the long?"_

_"Hai, Shikon Miko." The male with a bald head and red robes chimed out. _

_Kagome was shaking her head and slowly she left herself going back. _

Sesshomaru almost left the room, when he smelled Kagome again. He turned to see her glowed again and appeared; his swiftness brought him closer to her. His arms went around her and Kagome squeaked in surprise. He took her and sniffed her neck and the rest of her.

Kagome's face turned bright red as she felt his nose touching her breasts and going down to the ….. as she tried to close her legs. Sesshomaru brought his arms around her legs holding them apart as his long tongue licked against her cover area.

She moaned at him and shuttered out," Sess…homaru…"

His eyes went to hers and held her within them as his tongue went faster against her as he let go of one of his hands and was going to moved her underwear, she shot up and shivered at his strong arm around her.

"Fluffy….please stop this. We need to talk." Kagome stated as she took his hands into hers and looked at him. Sesshomaru nodded his head and let go of her. He stood up and held out his hand to Kagome.

Kagome took his hand and slowly got up and smiled at him. "Sesshomaru…what do you want from me?"

Sesshomaru smirk and stated," I would love you to become my mate, the mother of all my pups before and after."

Kagome smiled and replied back," You have to court me than. This court will last two months. However I will let you know, I'm not a pushover or will be submissive to you. I have my own mind and skills."

"This Sesshomaru wouldn't dream for you being submissive. I accept your terms," Sesshomaru said as he took her hand again." I need to place the courting mark on your neck."

Kagome took a step closer and tilted her head so he can get to her neck more. She knew this was a submissive tact but she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't and hopefully wouldn't take it that way.

Sesshomaru had to supress his growl at this sight. He knew his beast would take this and within his mind he heard growls and snaps about it. He lowered his head to her neck and nipped against it. Slowly his fangs lightly bit into her neck, marking Kagome with the courting mark, which was slowly forming into the crescent moon shape and color of his marking.

Sesshomaru gently let Kagome go but not before he turned her around and gave her gently and passionate kiss on her lips. He let go of her and looked at her. He smirked and walked away from her.

Kagome saw this and raised her eyebrow as she looked around to see if her bag was within the room. Once Kagome had seen it, she walked over to it and opened it up, she took out her items that she was going to use within her bath. She looked over to Sesshomaru as he looked at her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome uttered. His eyes snapped closed and then he opened them and looked at Kagome again.

"Sesshomaru, I have something to tell you after my bath, I'll see you in the office." Kagome muttered to him as she gathered her items into her arms and walked towards the door and opened it. She walked out and down the halls towards the bath house.

Kagome opened the door and walked into the room. Slowly placing her bathing items down she got undressed and placed her soap oil into the water making it smell heavenly within the room. Kagome walked into the hot water and rested against the side as she ran her fingers into her hair and sighed.

"This feels so good." Kagome stated as she took her shampoo and started to wash it. Kagome thought about the years she had been here, first it was three years and then after that…Kagome counted with her fingers. It had been five years now. It was a sure long time but she loved the feudal era with her friends but she also missed her mother, Souta and her grandpa.

Kagome washed her hair and then her body as she relaxed into the water, slowly she knew she needed to get out and with that she got up and walked out. She dried herself and got dressed into her blue hakama's and white haori. She did her hair by combing it and then placing it up into a ponytail.

She walked back towards Sesshomaru's bedroom and opened the door to see the servants cleaning the bed as she placed her items into her bag. Then she walked out with a waved to them, she walked away. Kagome slowly went towards Sesshomaru's office hall, when she heard," Mom!"

She turned to see Rin racing towards her; she opened her arms and hugged her daughter. "Rin, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine, but was I mad at you for leaving me here." Rin responded back to Kagome.

"I'm sorry, love. The pull came back and I had to leave, but I'm here now. Let's talk after I'm done with fluffy-chan." Kagome smirked as she heard a growl behind her. She turned and smiled to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Rin, leave us." Sesshomaru commanded. Rin grinned at him and hugged Kagome and walked away from them.

"I have accepted you calling my fluffy but fluffy-chan?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome giggled and stated," I wanted to know what reaction I would get from you. I guess you don't like it?"

"No, I don't," Sesshomaru replied with a grin. He walked closer to her and kissed Kagome's lips. "Well, let's talk."

Kagome launched into her story from that last time, she was within the Western Lands, as she recounted everything, and even that she had to be the Northern Lady for two months. Sesshomaru looked at her with his glaze of understanding. He would have to send a messenger to the new Northern lord.

"Sesshomaru….what do you know about me?" Kagome asked. She dreaded the answer he could gave her.

"I know you live in Inuyasha's village from time to time, I also know you disappear very offer and when you reappear you always have this new scent on you. I know you are the most powerful miko in this time. You purify the Shikon no Tama with ease. You can make friends and allies with a few words. You are educated more than myself." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome sighed and wondered if she should tell him." I also had and have noticed that you speak differently, dress differently when you came here and carried strange items on your person."

"Sesshomaru…this is highly classified secret that I'm going to tell you. However I need to trust you and trust is important in the courting and even mating, if we were to have it." Kagome uttered. Then she launched into her story and she could see his eyes widening with each word and turn.

After she finished, Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to say something." So you're from the future and…the Shikon no tama was within you. Why did you stay here?"

"I broke the jewel into the shards. It was my respondability to gather the shards and make it right again." Kagome told him.

This went on and on, as Kagome told him more about herself and her time. She even told him about the name of the human that was killing lesser youkai's and that would be starting the holy wars on youkai's. She had ideas to save the race as this was her true mission, from the four spirits of the Shikon no tama gave her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled as his beast thought,_" From the future. I always knew something was very different about her. She will make a fine mate for us."_

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his inner self. He stated," Kagome, thanks for trusting me with your secret. This Sesshomaru guessed that his half-brother Inuyasha and your friend knew about this."

Kagome nodded her head at him and stood up. "Well, I'm off to see the pups and my grandchild now." She walked away but Sesshomaru was soon in front of her. He pulled her into his body and gave her a long and gentle kiss. Sesshomaru slowly let Kagome's lips go and opened the door for her.

She smiled at the kindness he was showing. While she walked away from the office and towards the pups room. She met Rin along the way as she led her daughter within her arms.

"What did you name her?" Kagome asked as she cooed at the infant as she kissed her on her forehead.

"I called her, Moegi." Rin uttered under her breathe.

"Rin, are you going back to Lord Yuudai?" She asked.

"No, he was killed in the raid when I was taken. His father is alive but…." Rin replied as her eyes looked tearing up. "I don't think I'm welcomed back."

Kagome hugged Rin tightly as she could as Moegi was still within her arms. Kagome took her grandchild and send Rin to talk with Sesshomaru about this as she walked towards the pup's room. She opened the door to see three wet nurses waiting for her as the pups were on the ground playing either with some toys or their hands and feet.

Slowly she saw them sniffing the air and lightly growling at her as the crawled over to Kagome. She bends down and soon had the pups sniffing her hands and face.

"You remember me?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Miko…" One of the wet nurses uttered as she went towards her.

"Hello again." She stated as she giggled at the youngest crawled into her lap and yawn into her hands closed her eyes.

Slowly the other pups fell as sleep around her as she slowly gave the wet nurses the pups and her grandchild into their cribs or small beds. Kagome stood up and walked over to each pup and smiled.

A/N- I'm leaving it here.


End file.
